Le Venin de la Rose
by littlelilyaz
Summary: Entre folie, peine et solitude, Regina Mills alias la Méchante Reine, s'apprête encore à lancer un mauvais sort... sur Emma Swan... afin de récupérer Henry, mais c'était sans compter sur un petit coup de pouce du climat qui les enfermera ensembles pendant une tempête de neige et du destin qui changera à tout jamais les relations qu'elles entretenaient.
1. Chapter 1

Le Venin de la Rose.

Chapitre Premier.

Il était une fois, une Méchante Reine, toute puissante, animée d'un désir de vengeance démesuré qui vivait dans un pays magique. Elle avait usé d'une puissante malédiction, le Sort Noir, pour emporter avec elle tous les sujets de son royaume dans un autre monde. Un monde dépourvu de magie, un monde commun où tous les habitants sont ignorant de l'existence réel des mondes merveilleux, tel que la Forêt Enchantée, le Pays Imaginaire, le Royaume de L'Ogres ou encore le Pays des Merveilles d'Alice.

Cette Méchante Reine avait le cœur noircit par des années de souffrances et de peine, des années de tiraillement entre le bien et le mal. Finalement elle n'avait pas eu la force de pardonner et poursuivait sur le seul chemin qu'on lui avait montré, celui de la vengeance. Elle balaye tout sentiment de culpabilité comme on chasse une mouche devant soi. Sans plus de remord. Sans plus d'émotion. Le chemin qu'elle prend, lui noircira le cœur encore un peu plus chaque jour, à moins qu'elle ne se décide à changer. Mais pour quelle bien bonne raison changerait-elle ?

Dans ce nouveau monde, bien loin des bois merveilleux où naissent les histoires d'amour entre prince et jeune innocente, où se livre de grandes batailles épée conte épée, où partent à l'aventure les hordes de pirates sur leurs fières coques de bois la Méchante Reine s'est réservée une place de choix, elle est le Maire de cette ville, construite par la seule force de sa malédiction et de sa volonté.

Storybrook est né d'un vapeur de fumée. Perdu dans les vastes étendus de forêt du Maine, Storybrook, est apparu dans un nuage noir teinté de violet, de vert et d'éclairs. Et chaque personnage de nos contes classiques a perdu la mémoire et vit là comme si de rien n'était. La Méchante Reine est satisfaite. La Méchante Reine dans son miroir se regarde. La Méchante Reine jubile, elle a réussi et pourtant elle se sent toujours aussi vide. La vengeance ne comble rien. La vengeance ne mène à rien, c'est même pire encore.

Et le pire, pour elle arriva après 28 ans de Mélédiction. Au bout de dix ans de tranquillité, dix ans de comportement irréprochable, dix ans en compagnie de ce petit garçon étrange dont elle prend soin depuis tout bébé. Ce petit garçon qu'elle aime à présent, à sa manière à elle, un peu spécial, un peu froide et autoritaire, un peu comme la Méchante Reine qu'elle est toujours. Oui, un jour ce petit garçon comprit tout le manège qui se tramait dans sa ville. Ce petit garçon, comme un héros à part entière de ce conte qu'il tient pour véridique, part à la recherche de sa véritable mère. Et au grand drame de la Méchante Reine, c'est elle, la mère du petit, qui déjoua ses tours et ramena toutes les consciences de ces personnages merveilleux aux habitants de la ville. La Méchante Reine voyait rouge. La Méchante Reine préparait déjà ses ripostes.

Chapitre 2

Elle avait tout fait pour la faire partir. Elle avait tout tentée mais rien ne la ferait plus quitter Storybrook. Elle l'avait manipulée, elle l'avait soudoyée, l'avait menacée et avait même tentée de la tuer. Mais rien n'y avait fait, Emma Swan ne voulait plus quitter cette ville et Régina Mills enrageait jour après jour. La Méchante Reine avait trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur. La mère de son fils adoptif n'était autre que la Fille Chérie de Blanche Neige et de Charmant. Cette Emma Swan avait en elle, sans le savoir, de grand pouvoir et le premier se révéla en voulant connaitre et sauver son fils tout juste retrouvé. Elle avait levé la malédiction comme cela avait été prédit et la Reine-Maire voyait son œuvre partir en fumée, sous le coup d'un baisé sincère.

Malgré la noirceur de son cœur, Régina commence à retrouver une part d'humanité plongé dans ce monde bien réel au milieu de grandes aventures. Parce qu'elle a eu peur pour une autre vie que la sienne, elle peut commencer à aimer. Tout ce que la vie lui a pris, tout ce qui a fait d'elle, celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui, commencent à prendre moins d'importance. Et parce qu'elle a sauvé la vie de sa pire ennemie, elle peut commencer à changer.

Elle a un plan qui ne lui ressemble pas mais dans sa détresse, elle fait ce choix. Mais c'est par la peur qu'elle est menée aujourd'hui non la vengeance. La peur de perdre son fils, le seul être au monde qui la connait, qui la comprend et qui l'aime quand même indéfectiblement. Alors elle fait ce choix, parce qu'elle a compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir Henry, sans avoir Emma.

Dans son caveau, il y a une bibliothèque en bois magique. Elle y récupère un très ancien grimoire à la couverture en peau de dragon bleu nuit, aux bordures écorchées et vieillis où il est inscrit en lettre d'or **Antiquis Magicae** **.** Elle tourne les pages puis en arrache une en particulier. Elle referme le manuscrit qui claque et dégage un nuage de poussière dorée. Elle le range, elle roule la page jaunit par le temps et la glisse dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle referme les portes de l'imposante bibliothèque et celle-ci disparait de sa vue par un seul mouvement de sa main. Elle reste immobile, le regard dans le vide quelques instants puis elle se ressaisit et quitte les lieux d'un pas déterminé.

Régina est portée par sa détermination à toutes épreuves et elle s'apprête à lancer un nouveau sort. Pendant des jours, elle passe ses soirées à lire et relire les mots sur la page qu'elle a arraché au vieux grimoire. Portée par cette solution désespérée, elle se concentre et prépare studieusement l'élaboration de ce sort. C'est un sortilège très particulier. C'est de la vielle magie, de la très vieille magie, un peu oublié, un peu désuet. Une magie primitive, à la base de toutes les autres.

Sur le parchemin est écrit : **Rosa Venenum.** Le Venin de la Rose, car celle qui est belle et incarne l'amour peut aussi être cruelle voire mortelle.

La douleur est trop grande. La solitude trop lourde. Elle ne voit plus que ça, elle ne pense plus qu'à cela. Perdre Henry, elle ne le supporterait pas et par déjà maintes mauvaises aventures, elle avait découvert le potentiel qu'elle avait à vouloir le sauver à tout prix et la peine qu'elle avait eu, en croyant le voir mort, avait été sans égal. Alors elle ne reculerait devant rien.

Elle ne pense plus qu'à ce plan qui lui était apparu pendant une nuit d'insomnie qui virait à la crise de folie. Son idée : se servir de l'Amour quand la Haine ne marche plus. Son plan : séduire Emma Swan. Le Venin de la Rose dans un verre de vin et Emma tomberait amoureuse. Elle viendrait vivre au manoir et avec Henry, ils seraient heureux.

Mais toute utilisation de la magie à un prix. Et ce sortilège ne déroge pas à la règle. Ce Venin rend fou amoureux, au-delà du possible, au-delà de la raison. Ce venin vous rend heureux puis il vous reprend tout. Celui sous l'emprise du sortilège cessera de vivre avant vous. Vous vouliez qu'il vous aime, il vous aime mais il va mourir tôt ou tard. Le Venin de la Rose tue lentement, petite à petite, cela prend des années, si bien qu'on en oublierait presque la fatalité. Alors Emma mourrait un jour, Régina pleurerait mais Henry resterait. Voilà jusqu'où elle était prête à aller.

Sombre plan pour une sombre Régina que rien ne peut arrêter. Perdue et seule, sa soif de pouvoir et de vengeance ne suffise plus, elle veut son fils, coûte que coûte. Pourtant elle l'entend, cette petite voix qu'elle fait taire à chaque fois, cette petite voix qui lui répète sans cesse que l'idée est très mauvaise. Pour l'instant La Reine jubile pendant son méticuleux travail mais sa conscience qui murmure l'empêchera-t-elle de commettre l'irréparable ? Tuer le Cygne blanc sous le coup d'un sort qui la ferait l'aimer comme jamais, était-ce une si bonne idée ?

Régina Mills ne pense qu'à lui, égoïstement, elle ne pense encore qu'à manipuler et comploter pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Il suffirait pourtant qu'elle ouvre simplement les yeux. Aveuglé par toutes les déceptions et tragédies de sa vie, aveuglée par des années entières nourrit de folie douce et meurtrière, elle ne voit tout simplement pas ce qui pourtant est évident.

Chapitre 3

Emma Swan était une femme que rien ne faisait reculer. Elle a ce don de déceler la vérité et de toujours suivre son instinct, son cœur ou sa conscience. Elle est ingénieuse et déterminée, elle est aussi très têtue et acharnée. Si Régina avait été plus attentive, elle aurait pu remarquer ces signes et ces regards qui ne trompent pas. Ces regards qui étaient noirs au départ mais qui, avec le temps et le cours de leurs aventures, étaient devenus doux, toujours sincère, parfois même convainquant. Ces regards entre elles qui remplaçaient les mots dans leurs batailles ou leurs alliances. Ces regards qu'elles échangeaient avant d'allier leurs forces magiques et surtout cette puissante quand, ensemble, elles décident de combattre côte à côte. Ceux qui tendent à prouver qu'une telle potion d'Amour Cruel n'est peut-être pas nécessaire pour se faire aimer d'Emma. Oui son plan machiavélique n'était pas la seule et unique solution mais elle ne s'en doutait pas le moins du monde.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Régina Mills passa des mois à l'élaboration de la potion. Dans son sous-sol au manoir, elle se reconstruit un laboratoire de chimiste. Henry n'est plus souvent là alors elle a tout le loisir de se concentrer sur sa préparation dont elle a eu un mal fou à trouver tous les ingrédients.

Elle convainc Mr Gold de lui revendre un petit coffret en fer orné de pierre précieuse qu'elle lui avait déposé en caution des années auparavant pour pouvoir obtenir autre chose, dont elle ne se souviens même plus, surement un gadget pour assouvir une quelconque vengeance. Il ne sait pas exactement ce que ce coffret renferme, il n'a jamais pu l'ouvrir malgré ses pouvoirs. Il rechigne à lui rendre, il demande beaucoup en échange mais elle accepte. Elle accepte de lui céder une chose précieuse qu'elle a en sa possession, du sable de Lune et elle récupère son coffret. Dans ce joli petit coffre, il y a un étui de soie rouge et à l'intérieur, des graines. Ce sont les graines des Roses du Jardin d'Eden, récolté par le premier magicien de l'Histoire des pays fantastiques. Régina cultive, sous une serre, des pieds de rosiers qui par la magie fleurissent en une nuit et dont les roses ne se fanerons jamais à moins d'être cueillit. Régina les laisse murir et s'embellir pendant qu'elle se démène pour trouver tout ce qui lui faut. Chaque soir elle relie le vieux bout de manuscrit rédigé en latin. Elle s'assure qu'elle n'oublie rien. Elle rassemble petit à petit ce qui lui faut et les roses dans leur serre de verre continuent de grossir et de multiplier leurs pétales rouges cramoisis. Elles sont magnifiques, réellement splendide, ces roses gagneraient largement un concours de composition floral.

Un soir, alors qu'elle rentre après un diner avec Henry au Granny's, elle monte à l'étage sans passer voir ses roses comme elle a pris l'habitude de le faire. Elle va directement dans sa chambre, d'un geste de la main, elle enclenche la sono et les notes classiques de la Nocturne Op.9 No2 de Frédéric Chopin résonne avec force et douceur dans l'antre privé de la Méchante Reine. Sa conscience la torture. D'un mouvement de tête, elle fait couler l'eau de la douche, elle envoie valser sa veste, elle déboutonne un à un des boutons de sa chemise, elle ôte sa jupe de tailleur puis ses sous-vêtements de dentelle noir et se glisse sans la douche. L'eau est brûlante, elle s'en moque, elle se noie sous la pluie de gouttes qui se mêle à ses larmes. Elle reste longtemps, elle se décide, elle reprend des forces dans les vapeurs d'eau chaude, elle doit être prête et forte pour aller chercher le dernier ingrédient de la recette de cette sombre potion.

Elle le sait, ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire est dangereux mais pour aller jusqu'au bout de son plan, elle est prête à tout. A minuit Régina monte dans le grenier de son manoir, elle porte un pantalon de cuir noir, de grandes bottes montantes avec des renforts en métal, une chemise rouge et un long manteau de cuir, orné de multiples ceintures à la taille, d'une épaulière et de protection aux avant-bras en métal d'une solidité à tout épreuve car enchantés. Une longue cape rouge finit le détail de cette tenue qui ressemble plus à une armure qu'à ses habituels tenues majestueuses, une armure royale certes mais une armure quand même. Régina s'apprête à affronter quelque chose de terrible pour avoir son dernier ingrédient.

Dans son grenier elle cache un miroir, elle adore les miroirs, mais celui-ci est particulier et si le reste de la ville apprenait son existence, ils auraient bien évidement crié au scandale car la Maire leur avait cachée la présence à Storybrook d'un miroir capable de passer de monde en monde. Mais elle avait eu raison de le garder secret car ce miroir ne peut servir qu'une fois. Un allé, un retour. Ni plus, ni moins. Autant dire que l'utiliser était une lourde décision à prendre. Mais il le fallait. Le dernier élément de la potion était la passion, la passion à l'état brute dont elle a besoin ne se trouve que dans le souffle d'un dragon. Voilà pourquoi Régina pesa le pour et le contre jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Quand elle arracha le voile blanc qui recouvrait le miroir, elle eut des frissons. Elle se posta devant, son reflet était parfait. Son regard valse entre la détermination et l'hésitation. Elle respire profondément, elle se décide, se regarde droit dans les yeux et puis soudain elle disparait.

Quand elle réapparait -des heures plus tard dans son grenier mais en réalité elle a passé des jours dans un coin reculé de la Forêt Enchantée- elle est à genoux, son manteau et sa belle cape rouge sont brulés, de la fumée s'échappe encore d'elle, son visage est noir de suie et du sang coule de son front. Elle se redresse difficilement, son regard est rouge comme le feu, ses mâchoires sont crispées et dans son poing ganté elle tient une fiole brûlante où danse à l'intérieur deux petite boules de feu. Elle a réussi au péril de sa vie. Si elle avait échoué, personne, pas même Henry n'aurait su ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Mais elle avait réussi. Un sourire implacable se dessina alors sur son visage et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur original.

Chapitre 4

Régina tenait entre ses mains la potion fin prête.

Entre ses mains le fruit d'un lourd labeur, le fruit d'une préparation complexe qui au bout de plusieurs mois fut enfin achevée parfaitement. Ce sort nécessite une totale abnégation pour le réaliser, il fallait y croire, il fallait laisser les fleurs murir, il fallait ensuite faire décanté ses pétales, il fallait jouer au petit chimiste maléfique pour incorporer tous les composant qui font de l'Amour et de la Mort des amants inséparables pour celui qui la boit. Il lui aura fallu des mois de patience et de certains sacrifices pour obtenir le mélange parfait. Elle venait d'incorporer le dernier élément, une goutte de son propre sang. Elle fit apparaitre dans sa main, un long poignard dont le manche était fort bien travaillé et représentait un dragon aux yeux de rubis. Elle serra les dents et s'entailla la paume, le sang chaud et rouge coula sur sa peau et elle en recueillit assez pour l'allié à la préparation.

La potion fût fin prête avec de l'essence de Rose des Jardin d'Eden, du feu de Dragon, des éclats d'étoiles filantes, des gouttes de sang et de l'eau du puit aux vœux. Ce sortilège requière beaucoup de patience et de sacrifice, et cela sert à prendre le temps de préparer la potion mais aussi à bien réfléchir avant de l'utiliser, cela sert à bien prendre conscience de l'acte car celui qui veut l'utiliser, veut se faire aimer mais il perdra l'objet de son affection un beau jour et avant l'heure.

Chaque soir Régina tient la fiole de Venin de Rose entre ses mains et se persuade que c'est son unique chance. Chaque soir, elle attend le moment propice pour mettre son plan à exécution. Chaque soir elle s'imagine que tout peut changer grâce à ce sort. Mais chaque soir, elle renonce et range la fiole dans un tiroir secret.

Après des mois sans aventures ni catastrophes à Storybrook, la ville est plutôt paisible et Régina passe son temps seule dans son bureau. Chaque habitant vit sa vie avec en mémoire deux existences mais chacun à l'air de trouver son équilibre. Chacun s'occupe chaque jour, chacun profite d'une vie presque trop sans soucis. On aurait même pu croire qu'un sortilège de paix et de calme avait été lancé mais il n'en était rien. La ville de Storybrook s'inscrivait dans le paysage de la réalité, et paraissait être une petite ville sereine et charmante dans les forêts du Maine. Régina était souvent seule car Henry vivait la plupart du temps chez Emma. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'ami, même si depuis qu'elle contrôlait ses pulsions et envie de meurtre et qu'elle avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait agir en bien, elle été plus apprécié de ces concitoyens. Mais elle dinait toujours seule. Elle n'avait personne.

Un soir, où Madame le Maire trainait encore au bureau parce qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, elle eut une visite inattendue. Il était 11h du soir passé, elle travaillait sur de vrai dossier pas sur des recettes et des sortilèges, quand on frappa à sa porte.

Ses talons résonnent sur le sol de marbre dans le silence de la Mairie vidé de tout employé à cette heure tardive. Elle ouvre et découvre Emma. D'abord surprise, elle y voit une opportunité et sourit de toute ses dents mais encore trop faussement.

_Mademoiselle Swan, bonsoir. Que me vaut cette visite ?

_Bonsoir Régina. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

_Hm non. Entrez.

Emma s'avance et elle est invité à s'assoir dans le canapé impérial qui trône au milieu du bureau.

_Il est tard. Vous bossez encore ?

_Oui enfin j'avais fini. Que se passe-t-il ? Demande-t-elle en rangeant quelques dossiers dans un tiroir.

_Rien de grave Régina, rassurez-vous. J'avais juste envie… besoin… de vous parler.

Régina, qui s'avançait vers le bar pour lui proposer à boire, se retourne, interloqué par cette réponse.

_Besoin de me parler ?!

_D'Henry.

Régina se ravise et adoucit les traits de son visage.

_Emma, vous voulez un verre ?

_Volontiers, j'ai eu une rude journée.

Régina lui tourne le dos, elle sert deux verres d'un très bon alcool, elle glisse sa main dans la poche de son blaser marine qui la siée à ravir et en sort la petite fiole ovale. Elle est prête à verser le liquide rouge écarlate scintillant de grains d'or dans le verre d'Emma mais elle hésite. Ce serait trop soudain, avec les relations qu'elles entretiennent actuellement, ce serait suspect qu'Emma soit soudain dingue de la mairesse sans pouvoir sans cacher. Son plan avait une faille. Elle se résigne. Elle doit attendre. Stoppé dans son élan par sa lucidité ou bien son inconscient, elle range la fiole et retourne auprès d'Emma.

_Merci Régina. Dit-Emma en prenant le verre.

_De quoi voulez-vous parlez exactement ?

_Henry.

_Et bien quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Il va bien ?

_Oui il va très bien, il est chez David et Mary-Margaret ce soir.

_Alors quoi ? Emma pourquoi vous hésitez autant, ça ne vous ressemble pas.

_Et bien, ce n'est pas tant de lui que je veux vous parler. Enfin de lui bien sûr, mais surtout de nous.

A ces paroles, le cœur de Régina bondit. La sensation est éphémère mais elle l'a ressenti, cela ressemblait à un pincement au plus profond d'elle, comme un vague souvenir de ce que c'est qu'être deux.

_De nous ?

_Je veux dire… en tant que mères d'Henry… (elle avale une gorgée et grimace) Il faut bien l'avouer nous sommes toutes deux les mères de ce petit. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne compte plus pour lui. Il nous aime toutes les deux. Je l'ai mis au monde, vous l'avez élevé. Et il faut bien dire que c'est un petit garçon formidable… grâce à vous.

_Grâce à son héritage génétique, diront les autres.

_Régina, ne faites pas attention à ce que les autres disent. Leur haine à votre égard est presque ancestrale mais moi je sais.

_Vous savez quoi ?

_Que vous n'êtes plus mauvaise.

Régina comme à son habitude quand on fait mouche, hausse les épaule et un sourcil et affiche un regard noir.

_Ou du moins … plus aussi mauvaise qu'avant, si vous préférée.

_Et puis quoi ?

_Et bien nous avons collaboré pour le sauver des griffes de Peter puis de celles de votre sœur.

_Demi-sœur !

_Oui bon. Quoiqu'il en soit, je sais que vous avez changé pour lui, par amour pour lui.

_Il est le seul être au monde qu'il me reste.

_Vous voulez bien me parlez de lui ?

_Comment ça ? je ne comprends pas ?

_De lui bébé et petit garçon. J'ai loupé tellement de chose. Vous avez été là pour lui et malgré la malédiction que vous avez jetée et qui a causé tout ceci, je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir pris soin de lui.

_J'ai tellement bien fait mon boulot, qu'il a fini par découvrir la vérité : sa mère est la Méchante Reine et toute la ville est sous son emprise.

_C'était écrit comme cela c'est tout. Parlez-moi de lui, je vous en s…

Emma ne peut terminer sa phrase et le regard de Régina, soudain tendre lui répond qu'elle le fera. Ainsi cette nuit-là, elles parlèrent de lui et rien que de lui. La petite voix au fond de Régina lui murmure qu'elle a bien fait de ne rien faire… et l'autre petite voix en elle, murmure que ce sera pour bientôt. En elle la dualité encore fait rage dans un combat sans merci qui l'empêcherons de dormir les prochaines nuits.

Chapitre 5

Il n'y a pas un seul soir, pas une seule nuit, où Régina ne pense pas à son plan. Au-delà de la raison, elle sombre lentement vers une folie douce. Elle s'est battue ses dernières années pour changer, pour agir en bien et voilà qu'elle s'apprête à faire une chose pire que ce qu'elle a pu faire dans le passé. Mais si la folie s'insinue en elle, c'est en réalité sa conscience qui fait son travail. Plus elle pense à son plan, plus elle pense à l'objet principal de ce plan, Emma Swan. Et plus elle y pense, plus elle se perd en digressions qui n'ont plus rien à voir avec le sortilège mais juste avec Elle.

Elle se souvient de toutes les fois où elles se sont inquiétés ensemble à propos d'Henry, elle se souvient de leur alliance et de ce sentiment puissant en elle à chaque fois qu'elles couplent leurs magies. C'était toujours éphémère mais réel, toujours furtif mais marquant. Quand elles combattent côte à côte où bien quand elle lui enseignait la magie, elle le ressentait. Elle pensait juste que c'était l'attrait de la force qui l'attirait mais c'était bien plus, le destin avec réunit la magie blanche et la magie noire et cela n'avait rien d'anodin. Ce qui est sûr c'est que Régina ne s'était jamais senti plus forte qu'en présence d'Emma. Alors chaque soir, elle s'endors avec l'idée de la voir très vite, caché derrière le sortilège il y a tout simplement l'envie de la voir, seulement cela elle ne le réalise pas encore.

Elle garde une rose qu'elle a cultivée sous verre. Si elle la garde c'est pour une seule et unique raison. Cette rose ne mourra jamais. Cette rose est l'antidote à son venin. Elle ne se résigne pas à détruire la seule et unique chose qui pourrait déjouer le sortilège. Et si elle ne s'y résigne pas, c'est qu'au fond d'elle, elle commence à écouter cette petite voix qui lui murmure toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée. Elle cache la cloche et la Rose dans son caveau, dans la réplique parfaite de son bureau à la Mairie, camouflé derrière un mur enchanté et trompe l'œil.

Elle garde la fiole de venin toujours sur elle, cela fait des semaines qu'elle est prête et elle a eu des occasions mais elle n'a encore rien fait. Régina et Emma se voit souvent pourtant. Cela fait partie de son plan et cela a toujours l'air bien anodin. Et pourtant Régina n'agit pas. Elle se torture, elle veut changer, elle veut faire le bien mais elle veut son fils. Tout son être souffre de cette dualité en elle. Petit à petit elle pourrait bien sombrer dans la folie.

Et puis un soir, Emma dépose Henry chez la Mairesse pour le week-end. Sous le porche, on dirait presque un vieux couple en instance de divorce. Dans leurs yeux des regrets, de la colère et des envies inavouées. Henry monte à l'étage après un rapide bisous à sa mère. Régina reste silencieuse. L'invité à entrer ? Lui offrir un verre ? Verser la potion ? ou la laisser repartir ?

Régina, bras croisé comme à son habitude, réfléchit et en reste muette. Emma bras ballants, face à elle, ne déguerpit pas comme à son habitude, elle reste aussi plantée là, les yeux rivés sur Régina. Cette dernière ouvre enfin la bouche et les mots qui sortent la surprenne elle-même.

_Vous restez diner avec nous ?

Emma est plus surprise encore.

_Hm…

_J'ai fait des lasagnes, trois fois trop pour seulement Henry et moi, alors… si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire …

_Non effectivement, je n'ai rien de mieux à …faire. Je comptais réchauffer un plat tout près et regarder un vieux film. Emma répond en baissant la tête comme honteuse de songer à accepter.

_Que diriez-vous de faire la même chose mais avec un plat fait maison, Henry et … moi.

Son regard à cet instant n'est pas faux, il est honnête. Une honnêteté qu'elle ne peut dissimuler alors qu'elle excelle d'ordinaire à ce jeux. Emma voit son trouble, elle sent que son intention est sincère, alors elle entre.

Régina la conduit en cuisine, elle rajoute un couvert. Elle sert deux verres de vin de rouge pendant qu'Emma lui parle du nouveau projet de science d'Henry qui a l'air de le passionner. Régina l'écoute et ne pense pas une seconde à la fiole de venin dans sa poche. Pourtant ce serait le moment idéal. Quand elle tend le verre à Emma, elle y pense soudain et son regard se transforme. On lit l'oubli dans ses yeux. Emma le remarque et tique en s'emparant du verre. Régina se ressaisit et boit une gorgée pour faire passer son malaise.

_La glace, j'ai oublié de sortir la glace du congélateur pour le désert. Dit-elle en se précipitant vers le frigo pour faire diversion.

Emma sourit et s'assoit sur un des tabourets de l'ilot central de la cuisine. Régina la rejoint et elles parlent d'Henry jusqu'à ce que le bip du four ne les coupe. Régina sort le plat du four et crie « à table ». Emma est mal à l'aise, l'odeur est alléchante, l'ambiance est agréable pourtant elle se sent bizarre comme plongé dans une intimité qui n'est pas la sienne, c'est la vie d'Henry et Régina et elle est là, elle ne trouve pas sa place, elle se questionne sur sa présence ici.

Henry dévale la marche à toute vitesse et déboule dans la cuisine. Il se stop net en voyant sa mère Régina tendre le saladier et les spatules à sa mère Emma. Il reste planté là, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Ses mères le regardent, puis se regardent. Ensemble elles haussent les épaules et ont presque envie de rire. Emma tourne les talons et part vers la table à manger.

_Mon chéri, Mademoisell… hm… Emma reste avec nous pour diner, je suppose que tu n'y vois aucune objection ?

_Aucune maman. Arrive enfin à articuler Henry.

Il se met à table avec une joie non dissimulée. Ils dînent tous les trois en discutant du projet d'école d'Henry. Il a déjà plein d'idées. Parfois Emma regarde Régina avec tendresse et admiration. Régina en est presque mal à l'aise mais Emma ne peut s'empêcher de penser que si son fils est un si bon garçon c'est en partie grâce à elle, elle n'est pas que la Méchante Reine finalement. Régina détourne le regard avec un léger sourire.

Plus tard, dans le large canapé du salon, ils regardent un vieux film que Régina et Henry n'ont jamais vu. C'est Emma qui a choisi sur les chaines câblées. Empreint de nostalgie et d'humour, ils regardent Le Songe d'une nuit d'été, adaptation filmographique du classique de William Shakespeare, en mangeant des coupes de glaces vanille fraise.

Henry finit par s'endormir, la tête sur les genoux d'Emma et les jambes sur Régina. Le film se finit et Emma monte Henry dans sa chambre. Quand elle redescend, Régina n'a pas bougé, elle fixe toujours l'écran où le générique défile avec la couverture sur elle. Emma reste à la porte du salon et l'observe quelques secondes et se surprend à sourire. Apparemment le film a eu une signification pour Régina qui semble de pas s'en défaire et continuer de réfléchir dans le noir quasi intégral.

Régina se ressaisit et la voit enfin. Elle bondi du canapé et Emma s'attend à ce qu'elle la raccompagne à la porte mais eu lieu de cela elle lit l'hésitation dans son regard.

_Emma vous voulez un café ?

Voyant Emma hésiter à son tour, Régina insiste.

_Un thé ? Un chocolat… avec de la cannelle ?

_Non merci. Dit précipitamment Emma.

Elle sourit mais son regard est perturbé. La douceur dans la voix du Maire est très inhabituelle, Emma prend presque peur car cela lui plait et elle préfère s'esquiver.

_Merci mais je vais rentrer. Une prochaine fois peut être.

_Bien. Répond Régina un peu déçue.

Emma se laisse guider jusqu'à l'entrée. Au seuil de la porte, Régina entre ouvre la porte, l'ambiance est ambiguë entre elles. Toutes deux semblent heureuse de pouvoir être « amie » pour le bien d'Henry mais quelque chose d'étrange persiste entre elles, et elles restent sur leurs gardes.

Régina se place contre la porte à demie ouverte et Emma la frôle pour passer. Elle se stoppe à sa hauteur, leurs regards se rencontrent, leurs respirations se bloquent et elles loupent un battement de cœur. Emma ose le dire.

_Merci Régina, pour ce diner. C'était délicieux. Et pour cette soirée…

_Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

_Les lasagnes étaient succulentes mais je ne parle pas que de cela.

_De quoi alors ?

_De m'accepter dans vos vies. D'avoir cessé de me faire la guerre parce que je suis sa mère.

_J'ai dépassé tout cela.

_Je le vois et c'est pourquoi je vous remercie.

Régina dégluti difficilement, Emma Swan est sincère et le ton de sa voix est émue, elle tremble presque de devoir prononcer ses paroles. Régina découvre alors que les gens peuvent vraiment changer et être sincère avec elle, elle la Méchante Reine que personne ne croit capable d'aimer. Au contraire c'est parce qu'elle aime trop qu'elle en est arrivée là, mais ça les gens ne le savent pas.

Régina ferme les yeux quelques secondes comme si elle savourait les paroles d'Emma. Elle prononce un « de rien » dans un souffle presque inaudible. Elle est sincère, elle n'arrive plus à mentir, du moins plus devant elle.

Elles sont si proches, que chacune sent le parfum enivrant de l'autre. Sans le vouloir toutes les deux s'enivrent de ce moment. Régina prend peur et recule pour laisser Emma sortir. Elle descend les marches de l'entrée et habituellement la porte claque immédiatement derrière elle mais ce soir, Régina reste à la porte et regarde Emma s'éloigner jusqu'au portail. Un dernier regard puis plus rien.

Cette nuit chacune dans son lit, elles ne peuvent s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien peu se passer. Régina était folle de rage contre elle-même, c'était le moment idéal et pourtant elle avait carrément oublié de sortir la fiole et de verser le venin dans son vin. Emma est chamboulé, elle a apprécié ce diné, beaucoup plus que le simple fait d'être avec Henry, elle a apprécié Régina, sa conversation, sa présence, sa cuisine, son sourire et ses regards affectueux sur leur fils. Emma et Régina toutes deux insomniaques cette nuit, pensent l'une à l'autre sans le savoir.

Suite Chapitre 6…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 6

Cela n'a l'air de rien, en apparence, mais Régina Mills croise de plus en plus souvent Emma Swan dans les rues de Storybrook. Toujours surprise, toujours aimable, elles se saluent de plus en plus chaleureusement, peut-être parce que l'hiver approche enfin. Un mercredi après-midi, Régina déjeune seule au Granny's, Emma arrive et commande deux chocolats chauds. Henry doit revenir de l'école d'un instant à l'autre et elle l'attend. La blonde remarque la brune et va s'assoir face à elle. Régina, perdue, dans ses pensées relève la tête.

_Mademoiselle Swan.

_Bonjour Régina. J'attends Henry, je peux attendre avec vous ?

_Oui bien évidement.

_Il vous a dit ?

_Quoi dont ?

_Sa note pour le projet de science.

_Non ! Alors ?

_A+

_Hm… c'est bien mon fils !

_Vous insinuez quoi ?

_Rien Emma, pardonnez-moi.

_Non, vous avez raison, j'ai pas mal séché les cours quand j'étais jeune.

_Henry est intelligent, je lui ai appris la discipline et la rigueur mais il a hérité de vous cette intelligence instinctive qui ne s'apprend pas. Il a ce petit truc qui fait de lui un garçon brillant dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Je … je suis fier de lui.

_Moi aussi.

Après ces mots, un regard s'échange, étrange, intense. Elles se retrouvent sous une cause commune, une cause qui les lie à jamais, Henry. Elles semblent s'en rendre compte à cet instant précis. Et ce regard devient tendre mais il est interrompu par le bruit de clochette de la porte d'entrée du Granny's. C'est Henry qui vient d'arriver. Il se stop et affiche de nouveau ce visage surpris en voyant ses deux mamans attablées ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux.

Emma réagit et se lève pour embrasser son fils. Elle lui montre le gobelet de chocolat chaud d'où dépasse de la crème fouettée saupoudrée de cannelle. Il s'en empare et plonge ses lèvres dans la crème.

Emma se tourne alors vers Régina.

_Nous avions prévus une balade sur la plage… Vous… est-ce que vous vous joignez à nous ?

Régina est surprise et ne peut s'empêcher de le montrer. Elle ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort.

_Ouais, allez Maman viens avec nous !

_Hm… Heu… C'est très aimable de proposer mais je vais vous laissez tous les deux…

_Non vraiment, venez, c'est surement un des derniers jours de soleil que l'on va avoir… la neige s'annonce pour la fin de semaine.

_Oui peut-être, c'est gentil mais j'ai du travail…

_C'est pour ça que vous êtes encore en train de déjeuner à trois heure de l'après-midi ?

_Ok, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui…

_Alors viens ! Ordonne presque Henry à sa mère.

Régina hoche la tête en signe de forfait, elle se lève et enfile son manteau. Emma qui avait déjà fait signe à Ruby, récupère un autre chocolat chaud à emporter. Elle le tend à Régina qui sous ses allures de Méchante Reine-Maire commence à fondre devant tant d'attentions. Ils quittent tous les trois le café-restaurant et se dirigent vers la coccinelle jaune d'Emma.

_Ho non par contre je ne monte pas là-dedans. On prend ma berline pour aller jusqu'au Port !

_Holala, très bien Madame ! S'exclame Emma avant de rire.

Régina sourit naturellement sans se forcer le moins du monde. Henry les regarde et monte à l'arrière de la grosse voiture noire.

Une fois garé sur le Port, Henry se précipite sur la jetée, il grimpe sur les rochers et saute sur le sable pour partir en courant sur la plage. Emma et Régina font un détour, elles ne grimpent pas sur les rochers, surtout Régina en bottes à talons qui n'avait absolument pas prévue cette balade sur la plage.

Henry, munit d'un bâton de bois humide échoué sur le rivage, se bat dans le vent contre une horde de mercenaires imaginaires. Emma et Régina le suivent quelques mètres plus loin. Le soleil est encore haut, le ciel est grand bleu mais le vent froid et sec rappel que l'hiver arrive à grand pas. Emma ajuste ses gants de cuir autour de ses doigts. Régina relève le col de son manteau et resserre son écharpe.

Toutes deux ne quittent pas Henry des yeux et s'amusent de le voir jouer. Puis soudain Régina, qui malgré tous ses efforts pour garder sa prestance dans le sable, s'emmêle les pieds dans un trou et manque de tomber. C'était sans compter sur le soutien instinctif d'Emma qui tendit le bras pour le rattraper. Régina s'y agrippe et se reprend. Elle secoue sa botte pleine de sable et reprend la marche. Toutefois elle n'a pas lâché le bras de la blonde qui lui tient aussi toujours la main. Pour ajuster ses pas dans le sable meuble, Régina se cramponne toujours à son bras. Sur le visage d'Emma, un sourire se dessine puis disparait. Elle ne repousse pas la Reine, elle laisse son bras à disposition et ensemble, côte à côte, elles poursuivent la balade de long des rives d'eau salé et glacé. Les vagues s'échouent en douceur sur le rivage et en silence, elles continuent de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'Henry viennent les embraquer dans ses jeux d'aventures fantastiques tirées, elles le savent, de faits réels.

En fin de journée, à la tombée de la nuit, Régina dépose Henry et Emma au pied de leur appartement. Sans le vouloir, elle retient la main d'Emma avant qu'elle ne descende de l'auto. Sans un mot mais avec un regard, elle lui dit merci pour cette après-midi en leur compagnie. Emma sourit puis s'enfuit. Sur la route qui mène au manoir, Régina sent un pincement au cœur. Son cœur mi- rouge mi- noir, éprouve à nouveau des sensations, peut-être même des sentiments. Ça lui fait physiquement mal de les laisser et de rentrer seule dans sa grande maison mais c'est ce qu'elle fait, comme une automate, elle rentre, monte, prend une douche et se couche sans diner.

Régina Mills se réveille en sursaut. Bizarrement, elle a très bien dormi, surement l'air du grand large qu'elle a pris pendant sa balade avec Emma et Henry. Mais ce qui la réveille la terrifie. Un énorme Boum à retentit dans les rues de la petite ville paisible. Suivit d'un grand fracas. Puis plus rien. Régina sort la tête par la fenêtre, et referme vite son peignoir tellement l'air glacé du matin la saisit et la fait frissonner. Elle chercher du regard d'où provient le bruit et elle n'a le temps que d'apercevoir une silhouette géante qui s'enfuit en faisant trembler le sol et bouger les grands arbres qui bordent la route.

En un quart de seconde elle pressent un grand danger. Son sang et son esprit ne font qu'un tour. Deux secondes plus tard elle a claqué des doigts et son pyjama de soie est devenu tailleur pantalon bleu marine et chemise rouge. Trois secondes plus tard elle s'évapore dans un nuage de fumée violette et l'instant d'après elle réapparait devant la porte de l'appartement d'Emma Swan. Elle toque violement à la porte.

Après des secondes interminables pour la Reine-Maire, on ouvre enfin la porte. Emma ouvre de grands yeux en voyant Régina sur le pas de sa porte de si bon matin. Régina remarque sa tenue et s'oblige à détourner le regard. Emma est pieds nus, en short à carreaux gris et blanc, avec un débardeur blanc et les cheveux en bataille. Régina rougit presque.

_Régina ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Vous n'avez pas entendu ?

Régina entre sous le geste d'invitation que lui fait Emma en baillant.

_Non. Entendu quoi ?

_Dans ma rue, il y a moins d'une minute, un énorme bruit comme un pas très lourd…

_Et ?

_Je crois avoir vu un ogre dans la rue.

_Sérieusement ? un ogre ? Régina vous êtes sûr ?

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'un monstrueux bruit sourd retentit à l'extérieur, suivit de cris affolés de passants dans la rue. Emma ouvre de grands yeux et fixe Régina quelques secondes avant de se précipiter à la fenêtre. Au même moment Henry sort de sa chambre et se précipite vers sa mère, Régina, qu'il est étonné sans plus de voir là.

A la fenêtre, Emma lève la tête vers le ciel et n'en croit pas ses yeux. Un ogre monstrueusement laid, haut de 8 mètres et larges d'épaules se balade dans la rue en écrasant tout sur son passage. Les habitants fuient en courant et Emma voit la voiture de shérif de son adjoint reculer devant le monstre. Elle se retourne vers Régina, l'air désespérée quelques instants mais le regard noir et déterminé de Régina la rassure quelque peu.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demande-t-elle.

_Il n'est pas là par hasard. On a dû l'envoyer dans ce monde pour nous faire du tort.

_Mais qui ?

_Je n'en sais rien encore.

_Henry dans les contes, les Ogres veulent quoi ?

_Des petits enfants.

Emma le regarde étonnée et confuse.

_Les Ogres mangent les petits enfants. Insiste-t-il.

_Ok, deuxième option ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut lui offrir pour le calmer, à part les enfants ?

_Il faudrait un énorme trésor, une énorme pierre précieuse, ils aiment les richesses mais si il a faim je crois qu'aucun trésor ne le calmera.

_Et on a un trésor quelque part à lui offrir ? Madame le Maire ?

_Hein ? Et bien… oui probablement je dois avoir deux trois pierres dans mon caveau qui pourrait satisfaire un Ogre mais je ne suis pas sûr…

_On essaie. Vous allez les chercher et vous me rejoignez devant l'école, c'est là qu'il va aller pour trouver des enfants mais heureusement il est encore tôt.

Régina attrape son fils par les épaules et le serre contre lui en lui demandant de ne pas bouger de l'appartement puis elle disparait dans un tourbillon de fumée. Emma s'empresse de s'habiller et part dans les rues de Storybrook. Elle conseil aux habitants qu'elle croise de se mettre à l'abri. Elle court à sa poursuite. Il n'est pas difficile à suivre, il dépasse tous les bâtiments de la ville et son ombre cache le pâle soleil du matin glacial.

Emma avait raison, l'Ogre gigantesque se dirige vers le bord Est de la ville où se trouve les écoles maternelles et primaires. Heureusement, il n'y a encore aucun élève dans l'établissement. Il s'en prend au toit de la garderie quand Régina apparait auprès d'Emma qui sursaute presque, happée par le spectacle apocalyptique devant elle. Régina a apporté avec elle un énorme coffre-fort ancien. D'un geste de la main, le cadenas saute et le coffre s'ouvre. Emma reste bouche bée.

_C'est ça que vous appelez deux trois pierres précieuses ?

_Et bien quoi ? Vous vouliez un trésor pour calmer cette brute et bien voilà.

Emma lève les mains et acquiesce. Elle se retourne vers le monstre et siffle dans ses doigts. Celui-ci se retourne brièvement et reprend le court de sa tâche à savoir détruire l'école pour y dénicher de la chair fraîche. Emma baisse les bras. Régina plonge les mains dans le coffre empli de pierre de milles et une couleurs précieuses. Le bruit de pluie des pierres à facettes résonne et le monstre se retourne de nouveau. Cette fois il voit le coffre et les étincelles de lumières colorées qui s'en dégagent. Il fait volte-face dans fracas assourdissant et le sol tremble. Régina et Emma se tiennent l'une à l'autre. Au bout de la rue, Emma aperçoit son père, David-Charmant et Grincheux le nain qui accourent et prennent conscience de la situation. D'un regard Emma lui dit de partir se mettre à l'abri.

L'Ogre leur fait face, il les menace de toute sa hauteur, il grogne lourdement et son haleine fétide les fait reculer de plusieurs pas. Elles s'éloignent du coffre et le géant s'accroupit, il plonge ses énormes doigts difformes dedans et en fait déborder le contenu. Les pierres émeraudes, saphirs, diamants, rubis, améthystes, opale ou encore topaze se répandent au sol. L'ogre joue quelques instants avec mais se lasse. Il hurle de colère et se relève. Il retourne vers l'école. Régina enrage et sa détermination se décuple. Elle ne laissera pas ce monstre détruire sa ville et encore moins manger les enfants qui y vivent. Alors elle regarde Emma, d'un regard elle la convainc d'agir avec elle. Emma ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle a derrière la tête mais elle lui fait signe qu'elle la suit.

Ensemble elles se placent se chaque côté du coffre, elles joignent leurs mains et des éclairs se forment, puis une boule de lumière moitié rouge moitié blanche tourne sur elle-même entre leurs mains. L'Ogre ne leur prête pas la moindre attention. C'est Régina qui contrôle mais Emma lui donne la force supplémentaire dans l'élaboration d'une riposte. Surprise, Emma voit les pierres précieuses s'élever dans les airs et tournoyer puis s'assembler. En quelques secondes toutes les pierres se sont soudé et forme un énorme collier massif. Régina tend les mains, Emma l'imite et le collier s'envole vers le monstre. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir, le collier s'est refermé autour de son cou et soudain tous ses mouvements sont restreints. Il ne peut plus attaquer, c'est désormais Régina qui contrôle ses gestes. Il est emprisonné et complètement fasciné par cette chose qui brille autour de son cou mais qu'il ne peut pas bien voir. Il devient fou. Régina lève la main et le monstre s'assoit au sol dans un énorme boum, les bras ballants et la tête basse comme sonné.

Régina soupire, légèrement satisfaite d'elle-même. Emma lui sourit et applaudit et toute la ville accourt pour apercevoir de plus près l'objet de tout ce remue-ménage. Elles sont congratulées pendant que David et les autres cherche un moyen de le faire retourner dans son monde. En attendant une solution le géant, Anton propose de le mettre dans l'une de ses immenses granges en bordures de la ville et de l'enchainer.

Chapitre 7

Après avoir tous collaborer pour emporter l'Ogre vers les granges, avec Régina en chef d'orchestre, ils se retrouvent tous chez Granny's pour fêter ça. Il est midi mais la vieille dame offre une tournée de verre d'alcool. L'école a été fermé, Marie Margaret ainsi que les autres institutrices et quelques parents volontaires décident d'emmener tous les enfants faire du patin sur le lac gelé. Dans le café la journée s'organise autour des enfants privés d'école et les travaux, dont Régina donne déjà les consignes de reconstructions à l'équipe des nains et des bénévoles aux gros bras.

Emma se glisse dans la conversation et tempère Régina dans ses exigences pour les tâches à effectuer dans la reconstruction rapide de l'école. Elle l'entraine vers le comptoir et commande deux autres verres. Régina s'accoude au bar et colle son épaule à la sienne. Elle sourit à Ruby qui lui glisse un verre devant le nez. Elle fait tinter les glaçons. Emma se retourne et discute avec son père des précautions à prendre avec la présence de l'Ogre. Régina glisse sa main dans sa poche, elle serre la fiole de venin entre ses doigts et Emma revient vers elle, elle lâche la fiole et attrape son verre pour trinquer avec Emma, yeux dans les yeux. Elles passent quelques instants ensemble, silencieuses au milieu du vacarme du restaurant bondé.

Il y a entre elle, une alliance tacite. Pas besoin de mots pour dire ce qu'elles pensent. Elles font une bonne équipe, leurs deux magies combinées sont puissantes et elles le ressentent au plus profond de leur chair à chaque fois qu'elles l'utilisent. Alors sans un mot, elles savourent leur petit moment de gloire.

Soudain Régina est entrainé par la manche, au travers de la foule, elle ne distingue pas qui l'emmène vers la réserve. Elle tente de se dégager mais l'emprise est trop forte. Enfin elle distingue, la jeune fille, aux traits fins mais au regard profond qui la lâche enfin. Son visage ne lui dit rien, elle se dit soudain que l'Ogre n'est passé seul dans ce monde. La jeune femme est vêtue d'un jean noir, effilé au genou, d'un t-shirt blanc, d'une longue chemise à carreaux noir et blanche et d'une veste noire, col et manches relevés. Régina observe ses bracelets et colliers en argent d'où pendouillent des dizaines de petits pendentifs en forme de cœurs tous différents, elle observe ses tatouages qui dépassent dans son cou ou bien sur ses avant-bras, et son air punk rock. Elle ne la reconnait pas. Elle veut la questionner mais la jeune femme prend alors la parole.

_Madame la Méchante Reine, vous faites quoi exactement ?

_Qui êtes-vous ? de quoi parlez-vous ?

_Qui je suis ? vous ne le savez pas ?

_non !

_Et bien dommage pour vous. Mais sachez que je ne vous veux aucun mal, bien au contraire. Je viens vous dire de ne pas faire ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi…

_Arrêtez madame la Méchante Reine ! Vous aviez changé, ce que vous allez faire ne sera qu'un bond en arrière et pire cela détruira toutes chances de fin heureuse, de vraie fin heureuse sans artifice ni maléfice.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regard.

_Votre mère, la Reine de Cœur, m'a emprisonné pendant des années pour ne pas que je vous aide.

_Comment ça, ma mère ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? … je ne comprends rien.

_ Je ne peux prononcer mon propre nom. Mais sachez que votre mère ne veut pas votre bien, et veut empêcher quiconque de le faire. Elle voulait m'empêcher de venir vous dire de ne pas tout gâcher alors j'ai libéré l'Ogre pour m'enfuir avec lui.

_C'était vous ?! Vous vous rendez compte des dégâts…

_Et vous ? vous rendez vous compte des dégâts que ce venin peut faire ? Coupa-t-elle avec une autorité que Régina n'a pas l'habitude d'affronter.

Régina se fige de terreur, cette fille savait réellement ce qu'elle préméditait de faire.

_ Je vous signale que je n'ai encore rien fait…

_Oui cela me prouve que vous êtes sur le bon chemin, ne le faites pas, ne lancé pas ce sortilège. Laissez-moi plutôt faire.

_Vous laisser faire quoi ?

_Vous faire aimer d'Emma.

Régina loupe un battement de cœur. Elle a compris.

_Cupi…

_Chut ! Taisez-vous ! On ne doit pas savoir que je suis là. J'ai toujours des ennuis quand les gens savent que je suis dans les parages, je ne me montre jamais d'ordinaire mais cela dit, ça fait près de 20ans que votre mère me retient prisonnière alors…

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Oui croyez-moi j'ai essayé avec Cora mais son cœur est de la roche depuis bien trop longtemps et son esprit est emprisonné par les ténèbres, il n'y a plus rien à faire, alors que pour vous, Madame la Méchante Reine…

_Arrêté de m'appeler comme cela.

_...vous pouvez encore tout changer.

_C'est ce que je compte faire…

_ Pas de cette manière-là, je vous en supplie, croyez-moi, laisser moi un peu de temps mais ne vous servez pas de ce venin.

_ Je vous répète que je ne vois pas de quoi… Dit-elle en tentant encore de nier.

_Arrêtez, je sais tout !

_ Vous êtes vraiment qui vous prétendez être ?

_ Oui c'est moi.

_Vous ne ressemblez en rien à un chérubin ailé et joufflu.

_Vous croyez aux descriptions erronées des contes traditionnels maintenant ?

_Non !

_Alors … oui je suis un ange mais ici j'ai l'apparence d'une délinquante tout droite sortie des Hell's Angels parce que je me cache. Vous croyez réellement que même dans notre monde enchanté, je me balade à poil en voltigeant dans les airs et en décochant des flèches qui rendent amoureux ?

_Non.

_Bien.

_Je … c'est complètement dingue ! Cupidon est une légende !

_ Et la Méchante Reine n'est-elle pas un personnage de conte de fée ?

Régina reste muette. La jeune femme entend des voix au loin, est-ce dans sa tête ou bien dans la pièce à côté ? Régina se le demande mais en quelques secondes la fille s'excuse, elle lui fait promettre de ne pas utiliser le contenu de la fiole cachée dans sa poche. Régina est totalement troublé et elle voit son interlocutrice surprise disparaitre dans un nuage blanc. Elle reste quelques secondes sous le choc, immobile au milieu de la réserve, les yeux dans le vague quand Grand-Mère déboula et la chassa de là.

Régina Mills retourna s'assoir au comptoir près d'Emma. Celle-ci remarque son air confus et l'interroge du regard. Régina secoue la tête par la négative comme exprimer un souci sans importance pourtant son regard reste perturbé et Emma se questionne encore. Elle se surprend à se questionner de plus en plus souvent sur les actes et pensées de la mairesse. Elle secoue la tête à son tour pour chasser ses pensées et boit une gorgée de whisky de concert avec Régina.

Ruby les observe, toutes deux le regard dans le vide, faisant les mêmes gestes, avec la même expression sur le visage pendant quelques instants alors que tout le monde autour se réjouis, elles deux semblent perdues. Ruby retourne à ses occupations. Le restaurant se vide peu à peu et Emma et Régina restent seules assises au bar jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi.

Chapitre 8

Quand Régina rentre chez elle ce soir-là, elle est épuisée. Mentalement surtout, sa conscience la tiraille et lui lance des douleurs dans la nuque que même la magie ne soulage pas. Dans l'entrée de son grand manoir, elle se déchausse, elle accroche son écharpe à la patère et plonge ses mains dans ses poches de manteau. Elle en sort son téléphone et ses clefs qu'elle dépose dans le vide poche de l'entrée, elle en sort la fiole, elle la regarde longuement et la fait disparaitre, elle la fait réapparaitre dans un coffre scellé au sous-sol de la maison. Puis elle sent encore autre chose dans le fond de sa poche. Elle en sort une chose qui ne lui appartient pas. Un porte clef en forme de cygne où est accroché une mini clef usb.

Elle joue avec le cygne, elle le passe entre ses doigts. Elle se dit qu'il ne peut appartenir qu'à Emma. Comment s'est-il retrouvé dans sa poche ? Surement une maladresse durant la journée. Elle allait poser l'objet avec les autres dans le vide poche mais n'en fit rien. Elle le serre dans sa main. Elle monte dans sa chambre, elle le branche sur sa sono et d'un geste de la main enclenche l'appareil et monte le son. Elle allume les lumières de la salle de bain et fait couler l'eau de la baignoire.

Les notes qui résonnent dans le manoir sont alors bien différentes de celles qui résonnent habituellement. La playlist s'enchaine et Régina se glisse sous l'eau chaude. Malgré elle, les notes et les paroles l'envahissent. C'est une intrusion dans la vie d'Emma, elle est en train d'écouter sa playlist personnelle, elle pourrait lui en vouloir mais cela lui fait un bien fou sur le moment, cela la transporte vers un ailleurs qu'elle ne pensait pas possible.

Alors pendant un très long moment, Régina Mills cesse d'être la Méchante Reine pour n'être qu'une femme épuisée et incomprise qui savoure un instant de repos dans un bain moussant, sur les paroles et notes magnifiques de -Secret Life ; Im your man, de Leonard Cohen Careless Whispers, Jesus to a child; This Kind of Love, de George Micheal Bed of Roses, de Jon Bon Jovi Dont Cry, Guns'nd'Roses How can you mend a broken heart, Al Green; Hotel California, The Eagles ou encore Sacrifice, Elton John.

Sans le vouloir, les paroles ont touché Régina, elle se surprend à pleurer, elle se surprend à sentir son cœur bondir sous l'émotion des notes. Emma a un goût très sûr, loin des morceaux classiques qu'elle affectionne, elle avoue apprécier la sélection d'Emma plus moderne. Elle part se coucher et la playlist tourne en boucle, elle s'endors sur les paroles de Secret Life et ses rêves sont guidés par les notes de musique et le sens profond des paroles.

Régina Mills commence à changer, en son for intérieur et cela la bouleverse autant que cela l'apaise. C'est douloureux autant qu'agréable. Encore un duel en elle.

Le lendemain, elle croise Emma à l'heure du café de huit heure du matin. Elle lui sourit et lui tend la clef usb d'où pendouille le cygne blanc en métal. Emma est totalement choqué. Elle regarde l'objet curieusement, elle le prend délicatement entre ses doigts puis plonge son regard dans celui de Régina. Celle-ci ne comprend pas.

_Où avez-vous eu cela ?

_Et bien, c'était dans la poche de ma veste hier soir quand je suis rentré. Il a dû glisser de la vôtre hier pendant la journée…

_C'est impossible !

_Comment ça ? Je vous jure, je ne vous l'aie pas volé, je l'ai trouvé dans ma poche…

_Non, c'est impossible, j'ai perdu ce lecteur et ce porte clef, il y a des années…

_Comment ?

_Oui, je n'ai pas revu ce truc depuis très longtemps… c'est incroyable !

_Effectivement.

Régina se pose alors mille et une question. Immédiatement elle pense à la jeune femme qui l'a interpelé hier, cette jeune soi-disant Cupidon tatouée en blouson de cuir. Elle hésite à en parler à Emma mais elle se retient car cette jeune femme connait son secret et son projet de maléfice alors elle se tait et hausse les épaules.

Elles se quittent sur le trottoir, chacune vaquant à ses occupations pour la journée.

Emma part enquêter avec son père David sur la venue de l'Ogre. Bien sûr, si Régina avait parlé, elle ne perdrait pas son temps. Régina fait un détour par l'école pour vérifier que les travaux ont commencés avant de rejoindre son bureau à la Mairie. Pourtant elle est préoccupée toute la journée. Impossible de se concentrer. Elle pense à Emma, à la fiole et à Cupidon qui lui disait, comme sa conscience lui murmurait, de ne pas verser le venin dans le vin.

Le vendredi arrive, Régina quitte tôt son bureau et part faire quelques courses en vitesse afin de préparer un bon diner pour Henry. Elle a en arrière pensé la fois où Emma est resté avec eux et elle espère secrètement que cela se reproduise.

A dix-neuf heures, on sonne à la porte et Régina se précipite pour ouvrir. Sa mine se décompose quand elle découvre qu'Emma est seule. Henry n'est pas là. Elle avait convenu qu'il passerait deux semaines chez Emma et deux week-ends chez Régina puis vice-versa. Régina ne comprend pas, elle prend peur.

_Mademoiselle Swan ? où est Hen…

_Wow, vous me ressortez du Mademoiselle Swan quand vous paniquez !

_Où est Henry ?

_Chez Garrett, il se trouve que son petit camarade de classe, le gnome, fête ses 110 ans aujourd'hui. Il y a une petite fête et il a été invité.

_Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé avant Emma ?

_Et bien, j'avoue avoir oublié, avec l'histoire de l'Ogre et tout ça… Je m'excuse, vraiment… j'ai … en plus je me suis dit que c'était génial, que Henry commence à se faire des amis, depuis que tout le monde a recouvré la mémoire c'est plus facile pour lui… et moi, j'oubli de vous en parlez, je suis désolé...

_Ça va, n'en faites pas trop tout de même. Je trouve ça très bien aussi, si Henry a quelques amis…

_ Oui mais il est bizarre ce petit Garrett, il parait avoir 10ans et en réalité il en a 110 et il parle si bien, c'est déroutant mais il est adorable et s'entend bien avec Henry…

Elles se regardent un moment. Emma voit qu'elle ne lui en veut pas tant que cela et c'est étrange. Régina hausse les épaules avant de poursuivre.

_Bon et bien maintenant j'ai un rôti et des patates rissolées qui vont se perdre…

Elle regarde Emma avec une lueur dans les yeux.

_A moins que… vous ne diniez avec moi ?

En prononçant ses paroles elle sent immédiatement la réticence d'Emma, cette émotion pourtant disparait de son visage et laisse place à un grand sourire et un « oui volontiers » très sincère qui sort de sa bouche sans même qu'elle ne réfléchisse.

Régina la laisse entrée dans la demeure, elle referme vite la porte car le vent devient de plus en plus glacial à l'approche de l'hiver et la neige menace les forêts du Maine depuis quelques jours. Emma se réchauffe immédiatement près du feu de cheminé dans le salon où se joue les notes du Claire de Lune de Debussy et Régina s'approche du bar pour leur servir à boire. Elle plonge la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de tailleur et saisit la fiole qu'elle a fait réapparaitre il y a quelques minutes.

Au moment précis, où elle allait en toute discrétion dé-bouchonner la fiole et verser le contenu dans son verre, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle se retourne, surprise et replace la fiole près de son cœur dans sa poche.

Suite Chapitre 9…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 9

Régina Mills, sur ses gardes, ouvre la porte, car un enchantement, apparemment ne lui permet pas de voir par le judas, elle ne voit qu'une masse claire et floue, blanche et pure. Sous ses yeux, à sa porte, elle retrouve Cupidon, qui affiche un regard noir à son encontre.

_Bonsoir Madame le Maire ! dit-elle en forçant sur sa voix.

_Hm… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_Je viens vous empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise puisque de toute évidence, vous ne m'écoutez pas !

_Ecoutez, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de vos conseils, merci.

_Madame le Maire, ne soyez pas si abrupte, laissez-moi vous aidez. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà commencé.

_De quoi parlez-vous ?

_La musique adoucit les mœurs dit-on dans ce monde.

_Je ne vois pas…

_Allons, avouez que la playlist d'Emma vous a fait quelque chose. La musique peut transporter des émotions que l'on se croit incapable de ressentir et pourtant, je suis sûr que …

_C'était vous ? comment vous avez ça ? Elle l'avait perdu ?

_ La Magie bien sûr ! ricane la jeune Cupidon.

_Bon écoutez, j'ai un invité, alors s'il vous plait, laissez-moi tranq…

_Je vous laisse ! Mais je vous préviens que si vous reposez la main sur cette fiole au cours de la soirée, je déboule et je lui raconte tout. Ça gâchera toute possibilité de fin heureuse mais au moins vous ne commettrez pas l'irréparable.

Régina en reste bouche bée. Cupidon à de l'autorité, de la ressource, et tous les moyens seront bons pour l'empêchez d'utiliser le venin, elle sent qu'elle n'a pas le choix, elle renonce, pour ce soir. Cupidon le lit dans ses yeux et s'éclipse dans un nuage de fumée blanche. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'Emma déboule dans l'entrée, commençant à s'inquiéter ne la revoyant pas revenir. Elle trouve Régina, planté seule dans l'entrée, la porte grande ouverte et le froid s'engouffrant dans la maison.

_Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demande Emma en refermant la porte sur le vide.

_Oui, oui très bien. Répond Régina en secouant la tête. Si on passait à table ?

_Oui, je meurs de faim et ça sent très bon.

Elles passent de la cuisine à la salle à manger, Régina porte le plat et Emma s'angoisse devant la jolie table dressée dans la grande salle. Cela semble si charmant, Emma pense que c'était pour Henry et que là avec elle qui dine ici, seule avec Régina, cette table prend un tout autre sens, c'est trop élégant. Régina remarque la gêne d'Emma et lui propose de diner dans la cuisine, ce qu'elle accepte en se confondant d'excuse toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

Pourtant le reste de la soirée se déroule fort bien. Elles se trouvent d'autres points communs, en dehors de Henry. Elles rient ensemble, l'ambiance est agréable, sans aucun sortilège mais avec beaucoup de charme. Emma complimente Régina pour son plat, elle se régale. L'une à côté de l'autre, assises sur les tabourets de l'îlot central de la cuisine, elles finissent leurs assiettes. Emma sauce même le fond de son assiette avec du pain et Régina sourit, un peu fière d'elle mais en réalité ravie que cela lui plaise.

Elles passent au salon, elles discutent en prenant un café et Emma en oublie presque l'heure. Quand elle sursaute en regardant sa montre, Régina semble, elle aussi surprise de cette perte de conscience du temps qui passe. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée seule avec Emma si ce n'était pour résoudre quelconque maléfice menaçant la ville ou leur fils. Elle se rendit compte de la simplicité qu'il pouvait y avoir entre elles quand le danger et les batailles ne s'en mêlaient pas. Elle se rendit compte combien elle appréciait sa présence en fait.

_ Vous avez vu l'heure ! Je vais chercher Henry, la petite fête doit se terminer, je vous le ramène ensuite pour le coucher.

_Chez Garrett c'est au bout de la rue ?

_ Oui la dernière maison avant la forêt.

_Je vous accompagne ?

_Vous voulez ?

_Je… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'air frais… à moins que cela vous gêne d'être vue avec moi…

_Ne soyez pas stupide…

Régina, par habitude, prend un air vexé, mais très vite, elle se ravise devant le sourire d'Emma qui lui tend son manteau qu'elle a chopé sur la patère de l'entrée. Régina le prend et leurs doigts se frôlent. Un seul regard s'échange mais il y a de l'électricité dans la pupille de leurs yeux. Elles passent le seuil de la porte ensemble en finissant de fermer leurs manteaux et d'ajuster leurs écharpes car le vent est fort et glacial.

Elles remontent l'avenue, le froid les poussent à marcher côte à côte. La nuit profonde trahit par les hauts lampadaires qui les éclairent sur le trottoir, fait régner le silence. Dans l'ombre entre chaque halo de lumière, Emma regarde Régina, « La Méchante Reine rongée de haine a bien changé » se dit-elle. Et Régina la regarde à son tour comme si elle avait pu entendre ses pensées. Au croisement de deux rues, une bourrasque de vent les emporte par surprise. Elles se retiennent l'une à l'autre. Pas un mot mais un sourire qui veut tout dire puis un fou rire au milieu de la nuit.

Cupidon n'est pas loin, tapit dans le noir, la jeune fille les observe. Elle voit ce que personne d'autre, dans ce monde et dans les autres, ne voit. Elle voit les connections entre les gens, elle voit les liens qui se font et se défont et elle voit ceux qui une fois lié ne se délieront jamais. Elle voit les éclairs qui passent entre les âmes et les corps, elle voit qui peut aimer qui et elle peut les aider si besoin est. Elle n'a aucun doute, c'est peu conventionnel, mais elle sait, après avoir été perdu dans ce monde ci que c'est tout aussi pure. Elle voit deux âmes déchus, qui ont déjà laissé un premier grand amour mourir. Elle voit deux âmes esseulées déjà lié par l'amour d'un fils unique. Elles sont déjà mères, elles sont déjà complémentaires. Mais elle a conscience qu'avec leurs caractères à l'une et à l'autre, ce ne sera pas facile, qui plus est le projet de Régina avec le Venin de la Rose, complique les choses. Elle décide d'agir. Dans sa main, elle fait apparaitre un arc blanc et scintillant de paillettes d'argent. - Il y a plusieurs Cupidon au pays magique, chacun reçoit son arc de la Déesse de l'Amour, Aphrodite et chacun a sa magie propre pour réunir les amoureux. L'image du petit ange joufflu en couche culotte armé de son arc en or n'était que ce qui restait des récits et des légendes après des milliers d'année de traditions orales. Mais chaque cupidon est différent et voue sa vie à réunir les amoureux.

Régina et Emma s'engage sur le passage piétons, la nuit est froide et il n'y a pas un chat dehors. Du toit des maisons on peut voir la fumée s'échapper des cheminées et sur la route le gèle commence à prendre. Régina glisse sur une bouche d'égout et se cramponne au bras d'Emma. Celle-ci la retient et la colle à elle. Elles se regardent, au milieu de la rue, au milieu de la nuit. Cupidon y voit l'occasion rêvée. Elle arme son arc et lève le bras. Elle vise, elle seule peut voire les deux cœurs qui bats dans leurs poitrines comme si leurs corps devenaient transparents. Elle prononce quelques incantations dans sa langue natale et décoche sa flèche.

Personne ne peut voir cette flèche, pas même la Sauveuse et sa magie blanche ni la Reine et sa magie noire. La flèche se plante dans le cœur d'Emma puis dans celui de Régina, elle leur donne une impulsion invisible et leurs corps se collent au plus près. Le pied d'Emma glisse aussi sur la plaque, leurs jambes se croisent et leurs bras s'enlacent. Elle se retiennent mutuellement et ne se lâchent pas des yeux. La flèche plantée dans leurs cœurs ne casse pas et les rapproche sans qu'elles le sachent. Cette flèche ainsi bien logée, reste un moment planté dans leurs deux cœurs sans pour autant les faire saigner, puis elle disparait en millier d'étincelles argentées.

Dans l'ombre, Cupidon sourit.

Régina retrouve son équilibre mais ne la lâche pas pour autant, le froid les enveloppe et pourtant dans leurs yeux brillent une flamme nouvelle et chaleureuse. Régina ne comprend pas mais sa raison n'a pas d'emprise sur elle et elle ne peut détourner son regard. Emma laisse la sensation l'envahir, elle ne s'est pas senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps, elle ne comprend pas non plus comment ce poids sur ses épaules s'est évanoui en glissant sur cette plaque de verglas. Elle ne détourne pas le regard non plus, il lui semble voir une véritable flamme dans les yeux noir de la Reine mais rien de maléfique, juste de la chaleur. Emma se blottit contre elle sans réfléchir. Régina ressert son étreinte sans la contredire.

C'est alors que Cupidon, de sa cachette, aperçoit une chose peu banale à l'horizon. Une brume blanche et épaisse s'avance dans la rue venant du Nord. Elle tourne la tête et la même brume remonte la rue côté Sud. Plus le brouillard approche plus elle distingue des lueurs vives tourbillonnants dans tous les sens au milieu des vapeurs blanches. Côté Nord, les lueurs sont rouges, côté Sud, elles sont blanches.

Emma et Régina, comme coupées du monde, ne remarquent rien. Les nappes de brumes étincelantes les atteignent et les enveloppent. Les lueurs blanches et rouges se mêlent et voltigent ensembles si bien qu'on ne les distingue plus les unes des autres. Le tourbillon autour d'elles éclaire la nuit. Cupidon admire le spectacle. Jamais une de ses flèches n'avaient fait tant d'étincelles. Pourtant elle avait réuni des grands noms des Grandes Histoires d'amour des Pays Magiques. C'était elle qui avait décoché une flèche dans le cœur de Charmant et de Blanche Neige. Tapit dans les bois, elle avait décoché quand Blanche avait essayé la bague qu'elle avait lui avait volée. Quand elle avait menti en disant que ce n'était pas son genre, quand il lui avait repris, à ce moment-là, la flèche les avait liés. Ce regard entre eux avait scellé leur amour et le doute s'était installé. Après ça, l'un comme l'autre avait chercher à se retrouver.

Cupidon sort de l'ombre pour distinguer les deux silhouettes qui n'ont pas bougé du milieu de la route, ces deux silhouettes qui sont entourées de ces milliers d'étincelles rouges et blanches et n'ont pas l'air de les remarquer.

Régina et Emma, perdu dans l'espace-temps de la Magie, se regardent toujours, elles se regardent vraiment, aucune possibilité de mensonge, aucune échappatoire, aucun faux-semblant. Emma en meurt d'envie. Régina sent la flamme dans son cœur, éteinte depuis longtemps, se raviver. Elle comprend le désir dans le regard d'Emma et y consent. Elle resserre son étreinte, comme si c'était encore possible, et se penche vers elle. C'est une femme avec beaucoup d'assurance, c'est une Reine, rien ne lui fait peur et elle est porté par un élan qu'elle n'explique pas. Elle ferme les yeux et dépose ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. Celle-ci, ne recule pas, bien au contraire, le même élan la soulève et elle goûte à la douceur de ce baiser avec plaisir. Elle s'abandonne dans ses bras, elle se perd entre ses lèvres et les battements de leurs cœurs ne font plus qu'un.

Les lueurs autour d'elles, émanant de leurs magies respectives, se font si brillantes que Cupidon en est aveuglé. Elle reste immobile sur le bord du trottoir. Les vagues de petites lumières volantes s'éloignent petit à petit dans la nuit noire. Régina et Emma se séparent. Le cœur bondissant et la respiration coupée. C'est alors qu'elles voient les milliers de lueurs au-dessus d'elles. Ensemble elles lèvent la tête et s'étonnent du spectacle des lumières rouges et blanches dansantes dans les airs. Peu à peu, elles s'envolent toutes et remplacent les étoiles dans le ciel nuageux qui menace de tempête, puis s'évanouissent et la nuit redevient noire et profonde.

Emma et Régina se regardent de nouveau. Stupéfaites et enchantées de la scène, elles s'aperçoivent alors qu'elles sont encore enlacées. Emma sourit et rougit aussi. Régina est prête à faire un scandale comme par habitude mais elle n'en fait rien, elle stop ses paroles à temps et s'en étonne elle-même. Elle propose son bras à Emma et elles poursuivent leur chemin.

Après un long silence et quelques dizaines de mètres, Emma ose prendre la parole.

_ Je … je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer mais…

_Des lucioles…

_ Quoi ?

_C'étaient des lucioles magiques…

_Sérieusement ? Et qu'est ce qui les a poussés à venir voler au-dessus de nos têtes en pleine rue ?

_Tu ne devines pas ?

Emma stop le pas, s'arrête et force Régina à lui faire face. Elle a bien le tutoiment de Régina mais ne s'en offusque pas, surtout pas après tel baiser.

_C'est …

Elle n'ose pas prononcer les mots qui lui viennent en tête. Elle ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris. Le vent, le verglas, le fou rire, la soirée, elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser à cet instant précis. Et elle devait bien avouer que cette idée lui avait déjà traversée l'esprit, dans des moments de désespoir. Seulement, ce n'était pas un moment de désespoir, c'était un moment magique, facile et délicieux. Elle en avait eu envie et Régina aussi, puisque ça s'était produit.

_ Oui, c'est nous. Conclut Régina

_En…

_Oui… je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris non plus.

_Régina, ne vous excusez pas, je crois que j'y suis pour quelque chose aussi.

Elle valse entre le « tu » et le « vous », elle ne sait plus trop quoi penser mais elle la regarde avec insistance. La petite flamme dans leurs yeux se ravive, cette petite flamme jamais plus elle ne mourra, car Cupidon avait visé juste.

_Alors ces lucioles …

_C'est notre magie, je ne vois que cela, rouge pour moi, blanc pour toi.

_ Crois-tu vraiment ?

_ Je crois savoir que peu de magiciens se sont … aimés mais quand cela s'est produit, il s'est passé de grandes choses.

_Comme quoi ?

_ Maléfique a aimé un Sorcier Dragon et quand il la quitté, il n'y eu plus de soleil pendant des mois.

_ Et c'est tout ?

_ Non mais je ne me souviens plus très bien des autres cas, ce sont de vieilles histoires que ma première nourrice me racontait quand j'étais enfant.

_ Raconte-moi.

Régina se ravisa, comprenant en même temps tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle songea à ces vieux contes qui l'avaient bercé avant que sa mère ne vienne mettre tant de noirceur en elle, qu'elle en voulu à la terre entière de vivre et d'aimer. Si un simple baiser, aussi chaste et bon que celui qu'elles venaient d'échanger, faisait apparaitre des nuages de lumières magiques, que se passerai-t-il si elles allaient plus loin ? Elle secoua la tête et chassa cette idée, préférant ne pas y réfléchir maintenant. Elle songea à la fiole de venin dans sa poche, elle ne l'avait pas utilisé, la flamme et le désir dans le regard d'Emma n'était pas dû à cela. Elle la fit disparaitre et réapparaitre dans le placard du sous-sol de sa résidence.

_Je te raconterai un autre jour, Emma. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

_Très bien. Répondit la blonde un peu déçue.

Elles atteignent le portique de la maison du petit gnome et de ses parents. Emma sonne à la porte et redescends les quelques marches pour se mettre à côté de Régina. La porte s'ouvre et la mère de Garrett, les invite à entrer. Elle ne montre absolument pas sa surprise de les voir toutes les deux. Elles entrent, mine de rien mais avec un sourire difficilement contrôlable. Henry est appelé et il déboule avec quelques enfants. Lui aussi est surpris de les voir et lui par contre le montre. Garrett, sensible et intelligent, il remercie Emma et Régina pour avoir laissé Henry venir et fait diversion sur le malaise qui s'installe. Henry leur raconte toutes les folies qu'ils ont fait. La mère de Garrett, lui offre un plat avec un restant de gâteaux. Régina refuse mais elle insiste tant qu'elle finit par céder. Emma couvre Henry et lui place un bonnet sur la tête. Il est prêt de minuit et la nuit est glacée.

Ils repartent tous les trois. Henry entouré de ses mères, descendent l'avenue. Le bras de Régina sur les épaules d'Henry frôle Emma qui couvre alors aussi de son bras le dos du jeune garçon. Ils ne perdent pas de temps, ils rentrent vite à la maison. Sur le chemin, ils traversent la rue où les lucioles les ont enlacées un peu plus tôt. Elles se regardent par-dessus la tête d'Henry. Elles savent, elles n'oublieront pas, c'est trop tard, ce baisé à tout changé et cette flèche s'est chargé du reste.

Chapitre 10.

Emma Swan était rentrée chez elle, seule, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle avait embrassé Henry sous le porche et l'avais laissé rentrer au chaud pour se coucher avec cette belle soirée dans la tête. Régina avait promis à Henry de monter le border mais elle resta dans le froid avec Emma, incapable de refermer la porte sur elle, mais encore incapable de lui dire de rester.

Emma avait souri et s'était retournée pour partir. Régina l'avait rattrapée par le bras.

_Mademoiselle Swan …

Emma lui fit face et fut blessé.

_ Oh non, Régina ne faites pas ça.

_Faire quoi ?

_ Remettre de la distance entre nous dès que ça devient plus compliqué.

_ Ok, Emma. Souffle-t-elle.

_ C'est mieux. J'en ai marre de ces courbettes de politesse qui n'en sont même pas. Quand tu m'appelles comme ça, ça ne veut jamais rien dire de bon et je refuse que tu gâches…

Emma se tait, Régina s'est rapprochée tellement près d'elle, qu'elle ne peut plus articuler un mot.

_ Emma, je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris tout à l'heure mais …

_ Je ne sais pas non plus… j'en ai eu soudain envie, c'est tout…

_ Moi aussi… Mais jamais plus cela ne se reproduira …

Emma semble déçut de cette fin de phrase. Régina n'a pas l'air pour autant convaincue des mots qui sortent de sa propre bouche.

_ Jamais plus… Murmure Emma comme pour lui faire écho.

Leurs regards se retrouvent et la flamme dans leurs pupilles brillent. Elles ne peuvent s'y résoudre et pourtant, Emma ose. Elle passe sa main dans la nuque de la mairesse, l'attire à elle et s'empare de ses lèvres furieusement, comme pour lui faire démentir ses derniers mots. Leurs lèvres dansent quelques longs instants ensembles. Régina y prend goût avant de se séparer d'elle violement.

Elles se défient du regard comme elles en ont l'habitude mais il n'y a plus de méchanceté ni de rivalité, plutôt de la passion refoulée, plutôt un désir inavouable qui tente de s'exprimer. Elles ne se disent pas un mot et Emma s'en va.

Le lendemain matin, Emma part en bordure de forêt pour bloquer les routes dangereuses, en prévision de la tempête de neige qui approche. Elle se démène seule à installer des barrières pour couper l'accès à certaines voies. Elle s'énerve en sortant les lourdes planches de bois du coffre du pick-up aux couleurs du Shérif. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'on l'accompagne, elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à la nuit dernière, à ce baiser échangé avec, ce qui était il y a peu de temps, son ennemie jurée. Elle avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Sa morale lui disait que c'était du grand n'importe quoi, que c'était peut-être le vin au dîner qui était un peu fort. Elle pensa même quelques instants à un sortilège, mais elle refusa cette option trop tordue et sournoise, même pour la Méchante Reine. Et pourtant. Mais elle ne pouvait chasser cette sensation dans son cœur que la raison ne pouvait combattre, cette sensation de chaleur et de bien être irréprochable qu'elle avait éprouvée dans ses bras. Comme si cet instant avait été parfait et que peu importe ce qu'elle en pensait, c'était ainsi et c'était inscrit en elle s'en qu'elle ne puisse ni le fuir ni le démentir.

Elle s'évertua à installer correctement ces foutues barrières et se calma quelque peu en y parvenant. Tout son corps était sous tension tellement elle se forçait à oublier les actes de la veille mais rien n'y faisait. Elle y avait songé en se couchant et dès le réveil. Elle y songeait un chaque instant dans un recoin de sa tête depuis l'aube et dans le froid glacial, elle tentait de calmer ses nerfs.

Une voiture au loin attira son attention alors qu'elle refermait le coffre du véhicule. La berline de Madame de Maire. Elle l'aurait reconnu rien qu'au bruit du moteur si elle ne s'était retournée. Régina se gara au milieu de la voie bouclée. Emma, sans le vouloir, sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer et sa respiration se bloquer. Elle a peur. Elle est tendue. Elle est aussi excitée et limite fiévreuse. Que lui veut Régina, si tôt le matin, au milieu d'une route déserte ?

Régina sort de sa voiture et ajuste son écharpe et ses cheveux. Elle n'ose pas encore relever le regard. Emma le remarque. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de la Reine-Maire de fuir mais au moins Emma élimine l'option crise de colère pour le baisé d'hier.

_Bonjour Emma. Ose enfin prononcer Régina en relevant la tête et en plantant son regard fatigué dans celui d'Emma Swan.

_Bonjour, Régina. Dit-elle avec un sourire timide

Un moment de silence s'installe dans le murmure du vent qui s'engouffre dans les hauts pins et érables qui bordent la route. Elles sont déstabilisées toutes les deux et sont quelque part rassurées de savoir que l'autre ressent la même chose. C'est très étrange entre elles, c'est nouveau.

_ Que faites-vous ici ? Je barre les routes avant la tempête. Finit par demander le Shérif.

_ Je sais, justement, je voulais vous demander…

_ Me demander quoi ?

Régina se rapproche d'elle et murmure presque ses paroles.

_ Voulez-vous qu'il neige ?

Emma est troublé du ton de sa voix. Un ton tellement doux qu'elle est surprise de l'entendre dans la bouche de la Reine mais elle ne comprend pas sa question pour autant.

_Comment ça ? si je veux ? Il va neiger, la tempête approche à grand pas et elle sera violente…

_ Je sais, toute la ville sera coincée pendant plusieurs jours, les habitants ont déjà fait des provisions et se barricaderons chez eux bientôt mais …

_ Mais quoi ? La magie ?

_ Emma, si vous le souhaitez je peux nous protéger d'elle. Je peux influer sur le temps si j'ai une bonne raison de le faire…

_ Quelle bonne raison auriez-vous ?

_ Vous… Dit-elle presque timidement.

Emma est choquée et en même temps émue de sa réponse et elle commence à comprendre.

_ Régina, ne jouez pas avec le temps, cette tempête est naturelle, nous ne sommes pas dans la forêt enchantée, la neige va tomber puis elle va fondre, elle ne va pas rester des dizaines d'années. Ce n'est pas grave si la ville est paralysée quelques jours. Et quand elle sera passée, nous verrons les enfants jouer dehors avec de grands sourires. Laissez la tempête venir.

_Vous êtes sûr ? Et Henry où…

_C'est dont cela. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il restera chez vous, le manoir est plus sécurisant et plus confortable pour passer quelques jours de siège.

_Il n'y a pas que cela… je …

Régina ne finit pas sa phrase mais la flamme dans ses yeux se rallume. Emma la voit. Elle est la seule à la voir. Le flash de mémoire du baisé d'hier soir frappe son esprit et elle ne peut détourner le regard pourtant elle voudrait partir et se planquer quelque part pour lui échapper. Elle ne comprend pas encore ce qu'elle ressent et d'ordinaire elle maitrise très bien ce qu'elle ressent. Régina sent le trouble qui s'empare d'Emma et décide de ne pas en rajouter. Elle aussi est harcelé par ce souvenir, elle a très peu dormi, elle n'a pensé qu'à elle et à toutes ces lucioles qui étaient apparues pendant ce baiser.

_ Je réunis le conseil général ce matin pour prendre toutes les mesures de sécurité avant que la tempête ne nous atteigne. Détourne-t-elle habilement la conversation

_ C'est bien.

_ On se retrouve au Granny's à midi ?

Emma tique sur l'invitation. Régina se reprend.

_ Pour faire le point avant que la tempête …

_ Oui, oui très bien, faisons comme ça…

Après quelques hésitations, Régina remonte en voiture et repart vers la ville. Emma reste sur place de longues minutes avant de reprendre la route et de continuer l'installation de ces barrières. Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour retrouver son calme et se présenter au Granny's l'air de rien.

Elle repère Mary-Margaret et David avec Henry et quelques nains. Tous attablés ensemble, ils mangent hamburgers et frites de Granny dans une joyeuse ambiance. Elle remarque une jeune fille assise seule, elle lui est inconnue. En tant que shérif elle se pose la question sur son identité (c'est Cupidon bien sûr) mais Crochet passe par là et l'invite à sa table. Il ne lui laisse pas trop le choix comme à son habitude. Il la drague lourdement, comme à son habitude, elle fait mine de rire, elle fait mine que sa stratégie marche. Mais elle joue si bien son rôle que Régina, qui entre à son tour dans le restaurant, se fige et la foudroie du regard sans même y réfléchir.

Lorsqu'Emma la remarque, elle ravise vite les traits de son visage. Crochet se retourne vers Régina. Celle-ci, pour distraire tout le monde de ce regard de jalousie qu'elle arbore, commence un laïus sur les mesures de sécurité et l'arrivée de la tempête, puis elle part s'installer seule au comptoir. Emma la rejoint et s'assoit tout près d'elle. Elle commande deux plats du jour à Ruby et sourit à Régina.

_ Vous n'étiez pas en pleine discussion avec le Pirate ? Interroge Régina, visiblement agacée.

_Oh… si, enfin c'est surtout lui qui fait la discussion…

_Je vois… Alors rejoignez votre mère, Henry et …

_Je préfère déjeuner avec vous. Coupa Emma.

Régina relève la tête, choquée de sa réponse. Elle finit enfin par sourire et Emma lui rend un sourire tout aussi sincère. A l'heure de pointe, le restaurant se rempli. Ruby sert les plats aux deux femmes au comptoir et le Capitaine Crochet se rend enfin compte qu'Emma ne reviendra pas à sa table. Elles déjeunent toutes deux sans échanger trop de mot et Cupidon, caché de Régina par son journal qu'elle fait semblant de lire, les observe. Pourtant, elle sent un courant froid dans sa nuque et un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir. Des bourrasques violentes de vent s'engouffrent dans les rues de la ville et le ciel s'assombrit au milieu de la journée, quand le monsieur météo de la ville déboula en criant « Elle arrive, la tempête arrive. Elle sera sur nous ce soir, elle arrive ! » comme s'il annonçait la fin du monde. Certains quittèrent vite le restaurant pour finir leur préparatif. David et les nains aidèrent Granny à condamner les fenêtres de l'auberge. Crochet partit prendre des provisions pour remplir les cales de son bateau. Emma ne se presse pas et finit son assiette et son café-crème.

Henry rejoignit ses mères alors que Mary-Margaret échange quelques mots avec sa fille avant d'aller une dernière fois à l'épicerie.

_ Maman, (en parlant à Emma) tu as des provisions chez toi ? je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose dans tes placards de cuisine…

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Henry, tu vas rester au manoir avec Régina, c'est plus sûr.

_ Oui mais toi ?

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais faire ce qu'il faut. D'ailleurs, ne tardez pas si vous voulez fermer et bloquer toutes les fenêtres du manoir. Rassure Emma.

_ C'est déjà en grande parti fait. Henry, met ton manteau, on rentre. Emma … Dit Régina

_ J'assure la sécurité de la ville jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je passe par le manoir en fin de journée avant de rentrer chez moi pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

_ Faites attention, Emma. Dit Régina avec beaucoup d'insistance en pressant de sa main son avant-bras.

_Comme toujours. Répond-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Emma les regarde sortir et s'éloigner. Elle finit son café et conseille à Ruby de fermer les volets métalliques du restaurant dès que le dernier client sera parti, puis elle part à son tour. Elle fait le tour de la ville, elle vérifie ses barrières, elle passe sur le port, elle discute avec le Capitaine de la Baie de Storybrook qu'il lui assure que tout est bien amarré et près à braver les vents du Nord.

L'horizon est blanc mais menaçant. Ensuite, elle passe dans les terres isolées où Anton retient l'Ogre dans un hangar. Il lui assure que le collier le maintien au calme et qu'il ne craint rien tout entouré de ballots de paille dans le grand local. Elle repasse par le centre-ville, elle fait quelques courses – des mauvaises habitudes de célibataire sans enfant, elle prend un pack de bière, des plats tous prêts, des chips, des gâteau fourrés au chocolat et autre cochonneries - et ordonne au propriétaire de l'épicerie de fermer derrière elle et de rentrer chez lui.

Il est 16h et le ciel se couvre de plus en plus, il fait sombre et froid. Le vent redouble d'intensité et elle aperçoit les premiers flocons tomber au-dessus d'elle. Emma passe dans Mifflin Street, la rue du Manoir de Régina, elle se gare et court frapper à la porte.

Régina ouvre vite et la laisse entrer.

_ Bon tout va bien ici ? Vous avez bloqué toutes les fenêtres ?

_ Oui avec les barreaux en fer-forgé. Et vous, en ville tout est ok ?

_Oui tout le monde est rentré et se barricade, les commerces sont tous fermés, il n'y a plus personne dehors.

Le vent souffle et la violence des rafales se fait entendre en long sifflement menaçants. Henry la rejoint et la serre dans ses bras.

_Bon mon chéri, soit bien sage, on se revoit quand la tempête sera passée.

_ Mais maman, tu ne pourrais pas rester là, tu vas être toute seule et la tempête sera très violente…

_Non ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon appartement n'est pas si vétuste que ça, je ne crains rien et puis c'est chez ta mère ici, je ne peux pas rester…

_ Vous pourriez. Coupe soudainement Régina.

Emma la regarde, autant surprise que flattée mais refuse.

_ Merci mais … je ne peux pas.

Elle embrasse et serre fort son fils dans ses bras. Elle fait un signe de tête à Régina. Les mots entre elles sont devenus inutiles pour se dire de veiller sur Henry. Elle ouvre la porte et en quelques minutes de conversation à peine, le vent a encore redoublé et il s'engouffre dans la maison, faisant reculer Emma de quelques pas. La neige à commercer à tomber en masse et des bourrasques de flocons entrent avec le vent dans l'entrée de la maison. Une couche de neige blanche recouvre déjà le jardin et l'allée jusqu'au portail que l'on distingue à peine à travers les nuées de neige qui tombent et le ciel qui s'est soudainement assombrit.

Régina referme la porte violement avant qu'Emma ne retente une sortie.

_ Vous allez rester là !

_ Je ne peux pas, j'ai un dernier tour à faire avant…

_ Non ! Le tempête est déjà là. La route est déjà enneigée, il va faire nuit très vite et ça gèle. Je suis le Maire de cette ville, je veille au bien-être de mes concitoyens et je refuse que vous preniez le risque de retourner en centre-ville…

_ Ok très bien, n'en faites pas trop. Je reste mais je n'ai rien pour me changer, je n'ai pas de brosse à dents ni de …

_ Mais il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici ! Répondit Henry, fou de joie avant de l'embarquer avec lui dans sa chambre.

Régina regarda Emma courir dans l'escalier avec Henry en tête de course. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire mais elle verrouilla la porte et parti remettre du bois dans la cheminée. Le feu pris de l'ampleur et elle perdit son regard dans les flammes. Elle venait sciemment d'invité Emma à passer les jours que durerait la tempête dans son manoir, avec elle et Henry et elle pensa à la fiole quelques instants.

A l'étage, Henry fait découvrir sa chambre à Emma. Il lui montre sa collection de bande dessiné, son étagère avec toutes ces maquettes de fusées et de vaisseaux spatiaux, tous ces petites choses qu'il lui tiennent à cœur et surtout le tiroir de son bureau qu'il garde sous clef et qui renferme son grand Livre de Contes offert par Mary-Margaret, sa grand-mère sans le savoir à l'époque et qui lui avait révélé toute la vérité. Emma remarque une photo d'elle avec Henry sur la table de chevet. C'était une photo que Sydney avait prise en les espionnant pour le compte de Madame le Maire. Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur la cabane en bois près du port, jeu pour enfant depuis détruit par Régina car vétuste. Henry lui explique que sa mère, avait finalement fait encadrer celle-ci et lui avait offert la première fois où elles avaient fait la paix pour sauver la ville. Emma fut touchée. Et la visite de la maison continua.

Il emmena Emma dans la plus haute pièce de la tourelle sur le côté ouest du manoir. Tout là-haut, Régina avait installé une salle de jeux pour son fils, Henry, depuis tout petit avait un château fort à lui tout seul. Plafond pointu, poutre apparente, papier peint aux paysages grandiose d'un côté et trompe l'œil de murailles et de portail de château médiéval de l'autre. Des dizaines de malles remplis de jouets, un lit superposé aux allures de cabane en bois avec échelle pour monter et corde à nœuds pour descendre. Emma est impressionnée par tout ce qu'elle voit. Régina l'avait gâté, il n'avait manqué de rien, et tout ceci avait dû aider à développer son imaginaire, jusqu'à ce que Mary-Margaret lui offre le Livre. Elle s'approche de la lucarne ronde qui donne sur le jardin et la forêt. La nuit est déjà noire, les nuages sont énormes et les flocons blancs tombent en nombre et recouvrent tout d'une épaisse couche immaculée.

Un peu plus tard, Henry et Emma retournent au salon et trouve Régina devant la cheminée, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils ne le savent pas mais elle n'a pas bougé depuis le début. Elle est restée planté là, le regard dans les flammes avec cette étrange impression que deux petites voix en elle se battent pour prendre le contrôle. Elle n'était pas bête, si Emma n'avait rien pu soupçonner, elle savait que ce baisé et ce rapprochement n'était pas dû qu'à une envie soudaine. Son récent entretien avec Cupidon, lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Ce baisé, les lucioles dans la nuit noir, cet élan incontrôlable, c'était une flèche. Elle en était persuadée. Elle devait renoncer à son venin. Et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à la détruire, elle avait enfermé la rose-antidote sous cloche dans son caveau et la fiole faisait des aller-retours entre sa poche et le placard scellé du sous-sol. La dualité en elle était si forte que cela l'avait déconnectée du temps qui passe et elle sursauta en entendant Henry derrière elle.

_ Oh mon petit Prince, te voilà. Dit Régina en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_ Oui, j'ai montré la tourelle à maman.

_ C'est impressionnant, très beau, il a du bien s'amuser là-haut ? Commente Emma

_ Oui, tout petit il m'attachait au poteau du lit et venait ensuite me délivrer. Hein petit Prince ?

Henry rougit à ce souvenir et partit s'affaler dans le canapé.

_ Bon, je vais préparer un petit quelque chose à manger. Emma faites comme chez vous. Henry, montre-lui la chambre d'ami, s'il te plait.

_ Oui, maman.

Il y avait quatre chambres d'ami dans le manoir, toutes aux couleurs des saisons de l'année, la rose pastel était le Printemps, la chambre jaune était l'Eté, la chambre orange l'Automne et la blanche l'Hiver. Henry prit la main d'Emma et l'entraina de nouveau à l'étage. Au fond du couloir, il entra dans une ravissante chambre à la décoration simple et raffinée. Les volets étant fermés, il alluma la lumière et Emma découvrit un lit en bois au par-dessus blanc, une commode en bois avec de jolie statuettes d'anges ailés et un pot-pourri au senteur hivernal et quelques grosses pommes de pins, quelques tableaux de paysages enneigés au mur et une armoire ancienne en hêtre. Henry lui explique que l'armoire est pleine de vêtements neuf et qu'il y avait tout le nécessaire dans la petite salle de bain attenante. Emma le remercia et il la quitta.

Emma s'assit sur le bord du lit et tente de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Elle avait accepté malgré elle de rester au manoir. Elle aurait pu protester d'avantage mais étrangement elle n'en avait rien fait. Elle était ravie de rester avec Henry pendant la tempête mais elle était angoissée de rester avec Régina. Tous ses sentiments envers la Reine se bousculaient, elle ne pouvait oublier que Henry s'était enfuit et l'avait recherché parce qu'il était malheureux avec sa mère adoptive, elle ne pouvait oublier que son fils avait vu clair dans le jeu de sa Reine de mère elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu'elle avait voulu tuer Blanche mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus oublier que Régina, malgré ce qu'elle était, avait toujours aimé Henry et pris soin de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier cette sensation qu'elle ressentait avec elle, quand elle pratiquait la magie avec elle, quand elle était près d'elle tout simplement. Et puis ce baisé et ces lucioles, ça non plus elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Et cet élan qu'il lui avait donnée la force de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir. Elle ne pouvait pas nier ses propres actes. Elle prit une grande respiration et se décida, après avoir ressenti un frisson, à prendre une douche et à se relaxer.

Dans la cuisine, Régina préparait des pâtes fraiches façon carbonara, crème, lardons et jaune d'œufs et Henry mit la table avant de s'installer dans le salon devant les informations du soir qui parlaient de l'énorme tempête de neige qui s'abattait sur tout l'état du Maine et aux alentours.

Emma sortit de la salle de bain, réchauffée et relaxée. Elle se planta avec une serviette blanche autour de la taille, devant l'armoire et choisit une tenue simple, jean bleu foncé et petit pull noir. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, elle était pratiquement nue dans la résidence de Régina. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour se changer et puis quitta la chambre pour les rejoindre en bas.

Emma retrouva Régina en cuisine et lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'un coup de main. Celle-ci refusa. Emma insista, elle s'approcha plus près des fourneaux et par-dessus l'épaule de Régina, elle huma la bonne odeur des lardons qui grillaient dans la poêle. Régina ne bougea pas d'un centimètre mais cette proximité la troubla énormément. Sa respiration se bloqua un long moment et elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner légèrement la tête et de se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage et de ses cheveux blonds. Son odeur l'enivra et elle repensa à leur baisé. Elle se gifla mentalement et reprit le cours de sa préparation et de sa cuisson.

_ Bon si vous insistez, vous pouvez remuer la salade et appeler Henry, c'est prêt dans cinq petites minutes.

_ Très bien ! s'exclama Emma un peu trop enjoué pour réellement cacher son malaise.

Ils dînèrent tous les trois agréablement, la présence d'Henry chassait leurs angoisses mais il remarqua quelques regards curieux entre elles qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il commença à bailler devant son dessert et Régina parti le border dans sa chambre. Emma débarrassa la table et se permit de réchauffer de l'eau pour faire du thé. Elle quitta la cuisine, un plateau à la main avec deux tasses et la théière, elle tamisa les lumières sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle écouta le vent dehors qui résonnait en hurlement angoissant quand les pas de Régina brisèrent le silence.

Régina fut surprise mais ravie de cette attention. Un thé chaud l'aiderait surement à mieux dormir que la veille mais la présence d'Emma chez elle, lui fit aussitôt penser le contraire. Elle s'installa tout près d'elle sur le canapé devant la cheminée et prit la tasse fumante entre ses mains en remerciant Emma d'un regard.

Emma sourit mais ne dit pas un mot. Le vent hurle toujours et elles imaginent la neige s'empiler dans les rues, les jardins et les bois de Storybrook. Régina hésite à lui parler de la présence de Cupidon dans la ville et de ses intentions mais finalement elle n'en fait rien de peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle reste donc muette elle aussi. Elle voudrait s'enfuir mais elle en est incapable. Elle soupire lourdement. Emma l'interroge du regard. Régina se sent soudain lasse et hausse les épaules. Emma comprend que son angoisse est partagée. Elle comprend que le baisé d'hier trouble aussi la Reine. Elle imagine à qu'elle point cela peut être perturbant pour elle et tente toujours de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressent, sans y parvenir.

Elles restent là, à la lueur du feu dans l'âtre et se laissent tranquillement envahir par la chaleur de ses flammes. Emma se recale dans l'assise du canapé et par hasard son bras frôle celui de son hôte. Un courant d'électricité passe entre elle en une fraction de seconde. Régina sourit mais ne bouge pas, bien au contraire, elle fait en sorte que le contact ne se rompt pas. Emma se tétanise une seconde puis s'apaise quelque peu. Régina le sent et désamorce la situation. Elle décide d'improviser un petit cours de magie.

Elle reste affalée dans le canapé, elle croise les jambes avec élégance et se rapproche même du corps d'Emma sans en avoir l'air. Elle tend le bras et serre le poing. Elle chuchote les mots « flamma ignis » et quand elle ouvre sa main, une petite flamme rouge et orange danse dans le creux de sa paume. Emma ouvre de grands yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents.

_Ça a l'air si facile quand vous … quand tu le fais.

Régina remarque qu'elle avait remplacé le « vous » en « tu » à chaque fois qu'elles étaient seules et elle appréciait. Elle referma la main, la flamme disparut, et elle recommença une seconde fois, sans prononcer les mots cette fois-ci. Elle enseigna à Emma comment se concentrer, comment bouger la main et comment prononcer les mots et Emma s'entêta à essayer. Entre rires et gestes de complicité, Emma finit par réussir et faire apparaitre des étincelles dans le creux de sa main. Régina était un bon professeur. Emma une bonne élève.

Comme pour l'encourager, Régina posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma. Elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention même si elle avait senti le contact et fit une nouvelle tentative. Elle réussit parfaitement. Une petite flamme orange et blanche dansait timidement au creux de sa main. Régina sourit, fière de son élève et comprit que sa main posée sur elle, avait donné un petit élan de magie à Emma. C'était ainsi, ensemble, elles étaient plus fortes et complémentaires. Emma recommença de nombreuse fois, comme un enfant à qui l'on a appris un nouveau tour. Elle réussit seule, Régina a ôté sa main mais elle reste très proche.

Elle lui montre comment se servir de cette flamme pour allumer des bougies à distance. Emma réussit à faire s'allumer la mèche du beau bougeoir posé sur le rebord de la cheminée. Elle lui montre ensuite un second sort, un peu plus compliqué. Faire apparaitre un crayon de papier. Elle lui explique qu'une fois qu'elle maitrisera le crayon, elle pourra faire apparaitre tout ce qu'elle veut du moment qu'elle sait où il se trouve. L'exercice est plus difficile. Emma échouera de nombreuse fois mais elle y parvient quand Régina ajusta la position de ses mains.

Elles restèrent là, blottit dans une couverture, une bonne partie de la nuit à parler magie et Cupidon était assise sur le toit du manoir, sous la neige qui ne lui donnait pas froid. Elle surveillait du coin de l'esprit comment Régina se comportait et si elle oubliait bien d'utiliser sa fiole de venin.

Cupidon était ravie de la tournure des événements et pourtant, un frisson lui parcourut la nuque et l'angoisse lui noua la gorge. Il y avait une autre présence dans les parages, une présence néfaste. Elle reconnait immédiatement les vibrations maléfiques de cette présence et se retourne.

Sur l'arête du toit, une silhouette se détache dans l'obscurité tacheté de flocons. Une silhouette identique à celle de Cupidon. Même dans les pays magiques, les cupidons sont des êtres légendaires tout comme les Dieux et Déesses de l'Olympe et pourtant, il y a fort longtemps, la Déesse Aphrodite fut déçue de l'Amour par un homme qui l'avait dupé. Dans sa colère et son infini tristesse, avec l'aide d'Hadès, elle créa des doubles de ses Petits Cupidons mais les dota du pouvoir inverse, les dota d'une vocation infaillible à faire échouer l'œuvre de l'Amour. Elle les nomma ses Petits Démons et les libéra dans le vaste Monde à la poursuite des Cupidons.

Cupidon, tout habillé de noir et pourtant Porteur d'Amour, reconnu son clone Démon, tout habillé de blanc. L'une en jean et pull noir, teint hâlé, cheveux noirs, tatouages apparents et sourire aux lèvres, l'autre, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche qui se confond dans la neige, les cheveux blonds, la peau fraîche et pâle mais le regard noir. Cupidon se lève et la toise du regard. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle l'avait semé et elle pensait ne jamais la revoir après être passé dans ce monde et pourtant elle avait réussi à la rejoindre.

Enfin face à face, les visages sont identiques et pourtant leurs ambitions les trahissent et les différencient. Cupidon sourit de toutes ses dents, Démon serre au contraire les mâchoires et les poings.

_ Zoé ? Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? Dit Cupidon l'air sévère.

_ Comme je l'ai toujours fait, Elie. Je suis lié à toi, notre mère nous a créées ainsi.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir me suivre jusqu'ici.

_ Et bien tu vois que si.

Cupidon perd pied, elle ne peut échouer dans la tâche qu'elle s'est donnée. Elle ne peut laisser son ennemi tout gâcher. Régina et Emma ont de grand pouvoir, elles doivent s'aimer et non se haïr, sinon les répercussions seront terribles.

Démon fronce les sourcils, elle entend Cupidon réfléchir. Elle doit agir et savoir dans quoi son double s'est engagé. D'un geste de la main, elle rend invisible le toit et l'étage du manoir pour apercevoir l'intérieur du salon et ce qui s'y trame. Elle a à peine le temps de voir deux femmes assises dans un grand canapé victorien, dans un immense salon à la décoration raffiné, devant une immense cheminée en marbre qui apporte chaleur et confort, que Cupidon contre son sort et redonne au manoir son apparence et remet à l'abri ses deux protégés. Zoé, le Démon, enrage et tente de gifler Cupidon qui esquive habilement.

_ Que fais-tu ici, Elie ?

_ Ce pour quoi je suis faite, rassembler les âmes qui doivent l'être.

_ Mais… j'ai vu deux femmes dans cette maison… c'est… Elie, c'est contre nature, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas unir d'une flèche sacrée deux êtres identiques. Cela ne marchera pas.

_ Et bien tu te trompes.

Démon ferme les yeux et respire profondément pour pouvoir sentir les vibrations qui émanent de la maison. Elle rouvre grand les yeux d'étonnement. Elle a senti une telle puissante magique entre ses murs qu'elle n'ose plus dire un mot. Elle est destinée à toujours tenter de faire échouer son double et depuis des millénaires d'affrontement c'est 50/50 entre elles. Elle est programmée pour toujours la défier, quoiqu'elle fasse, quoiqu'il y ait en jeu, même si cela doit briser des destins, ou provoquer des cataclysmes, elle ne peut agir autrement. Elle comprend que Cupidon est en train de réaliser un charme encore jamais vu, unir deux femmes, et deux magiciennes qui plus est. Elle comprend les enjeux terribles de ses actes. Elle se met à sourire.

Cupidon est sur ses gardes, elle entrevoit les intentions de son double Démon. Zoé lève la main et veut insuffler un élan de doute et de méprise dans la maison pour atteindre les deux protégées d'Elie et mettre de la distance entre elles mais Elie lui bloque le bras par un sort sans même lever le petit doigt. Zoé contre-attaque de l'autre main et des éclairs rouge vif balance Elie à l'autre bout du toit près de la tourelle. Le choc est violent, Cupidon est sonné.

Dans le salon, Régina et Emma commençaient à fatiguer mais ne s'étaient pas encore décidées à aller se coucher quand un choc venant du toit les alerta. Régina avec ses sens de Méchante Reine sentit le danger et se leva d'un bond. Emma l'imita. Régina courut au premier étage et vérifia qu'Henry était bien endormi dans son lit puis repris les escalier deux à deux pour rejoindre la salle de jeux d'Henry où les lucarnes, les seuls sans volets, avaient vu vers les quatre points cardinaux.

Sur le toit la bataille fait rage, Zoé et Elie se lance des éclairs lumineux qui chacun possède un charme pour ralentir son ennemi. Elie à le dessus mais elle sent ses protégées se rapprocher. Elle ne veut pas qu'elle assiste à cela, elle ne veut pas se montrer plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait alors juste avant qu'elles ne puissent les voir, Elie emporte son double Démon avec elle dans une fumée, blanche immaculée qui se dissipe très vite au travers des flocons de neige.

La porte de la salle de jeu est entre-ouverte et elles aperçoivent des éclairs de lumières à l'extérieur alors qu'elles courent dans le long couloir mais lorsqu'elles pénètrent dans la salle, tout est fini, au travers des lucarnes de la tourelle on ne voit plus que la nuit noire et les millions de flocons blancs qui tombent au gré du vent. Seules dans la pénombre, elles se questionnent du regard. L'intuition de Régina lui souffle le nom de Cupidon mais elle a toujours du mal à croire à son existence alors qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il était peut-être temps de tout raconter à Emma. Le doute se lut dans son regard. Emma prit cela pour de la peur.

_ Ce n'était surement que l'orage, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Rassure Emma sans être convaincue elle-même.

_ Il n'y a pas d'orage, pas de tonnerre, juste de la neige.

_ Peu importe. Ce n'est plus là.

Emma prend son élan pour repartir mais elle remarque que Régina reste planté devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la nuit. Elle recula de quelques pas et vint se poster à ses côtés. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et Régina sortit de ses pensées pour la regarder. A la pâle lueur d'un lointain réverbère, elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Toutes deux y pensèrent au même moment, ce souvenir, ce baisé. Elles ne voulaient pas encore l'avouer mais elles y pensaient sans arrêt et ce moment-là, n'attendait que cela. Pourtant il n'en fût rien, Régina recula d'un pas. Elle lui cachait trop de chose pour pouvoir être honnête et succomber à ce désir. En elle, encore cette dualité, encore le bien et le mal qu'elle ne savait ajuster. Le changement est un parcours difficile et cette nouvelle attirance pour Emma la perturbait.

Emma comprit, sourit et sortit de la pièce. Régina la suivit en silence. Au pied des escaliers, Emma se retourne et s'approche d'elle. Elle se penche si près d'elle que le cœur de Régina cesse de battre quelques secondes. Emma lui chuchote à l'oreille.

_ Bonne nuit Régina. Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé rentrer seule chez moi, j'ai passé une bien meilleure soirée que prévue.

Elle dépose ses lèvres sur sa joue en un baiser appuyé. Régina ferme les yeux et savoure la douce caresse de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Puis Emma s'éloigne dans le couloir et regagne sa chambre sans plus un mot ni un regard. L'effet voulu est là. Régina reste planté dans le couloir, immobile, tétanisée par ses propres envies. Si elle n'avait pas réagi c'est qu'elle tentait de contrôler ce désir dévorant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle ne se reconnait pas, elle se croit presque victime d'un sortilège. Elle repense à Cupidon. Elle reprend enfin ses esprits et file dans sa chambre à l'autre bout du manoir.

Elle claque la porte malgré elle, elle s'en veut immédiatement. Elle ôte ses vêtements et enfile un pyjama de soie. Elle se couche et claque des doigts pour que les lumières s'éteignent. Elle pose la tête sur l'oreiller, elle ferme les yeux mais ne peut les garder clos très longtemps. Elle ne pense qu'à elle et à ce que manigance Cupidon. Elle pense aussi à la fiole de venin de Rose mais cette fois-ci, elle songe à la détruire dès le lendemain matin mais elle ne sait pas encore comment.

Elle se perd dans ses pensées toutes plus confuses les unes que les autres. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. La Reine est en train de changer sous l'influence des traces d'amour pur laissées par la flèche magique de Cupidon et elle s'endort l'esprit tourmentée aussi bien qu'apaisé par le souvenir des lèvres de la Sauveuse sur elle.

Suite Chap 11…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 11

Dans un coin de la forêt reculé, dans une clairière enneigée, une fumée presque aussi blanche que la neige fit apparaître deux silhouettes en pleine lutte. Elie et Zoé se battent au corps à corps dans le nuage de fumée qui s'évapore, une fois les pieds sur terre, Zoé attaque d'un éclair qui envoie Elie au loin dans la poudreuse.

Elie se redresse sans difficulté. Zoé s'avance lentement, à petit pas, au-dessus de la surface blanche sans laisser de trace, avec l'air menaçant malgré son visage d'ange et sa tenue de gentille fille modèle. Elie rassemble ses forces et contre-attaque. Les grands pins sont fouettés par des rafales de vent enneigé et les éclairs des deux rivales ne cessent d'illuminer la nuit noire. Le combat est rude et Zoé s'affaiblit car la colère s'empare toujours d'elle pendant les combats et cela l'épuise alors qu'Elie, de nature plus calme, maîtrise mieux ses forces. Mais la violence de la bataille est grandiose, les armes magiques qu'elles utilisent transcendent et décuplent leurs forces, qui contrastent avec leurs frêles apparences. Elles sont pourtant de grandes combattantes et n'ont jamais eu d'autres adversaire que ce double alors c'est un peu comme si ce combat n'était que la suite d'une guerre ancestrale entre deux ennemis qui se connaissent par cœur.

Peu avant l'aube, Elie porte un coup sournois mais efficace à son double qui s'effondre et disparait totalement dans un monticule de neige amassé par le vent, au loin entre deux arbres. Elle est blessée elle aussi, des blessures peu communes que seuls anges et démons peuvent s'infliger mutuellement. Elie en profite pour s'éclipser dans sa nappe de fumée avant que les premiers rayons de soleil ne tentent de percer les épais nuages encore gonflés de neige qui recouvrent le ciel de Storybrook.

Au manoir, Henry dort d'un sommeil profond et bienfaiteur, Emma se réveille de nombreuse fois comme à chaque fois qu'elle dort ailleurs que chez elle et Régina dort profondément mais son sommeil est troublé par des rêves étranges qu'elle oubliera aussitôt les paupières ouvertes. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui se réveille en premier, alerté par ses sens de magicienne, elle se réveille en sursaut.

Elle s'emmitoufle dans un épais peignoir et descend au salon. Il fait sombre et la température est basse, le jour ne passe pas au travers des fentes des volets, dehors, la neige tombe toujours et le ciel est gris. Régina apporte quelques bûches de bois aux braises dans la cheminée pour le raviver. Elle passe en cuisine et met la machine à café en route. Elle se stop, elle sent une présence dans son manoir. Elle quitte la cuisine et longe le couloir de l'aile Est au ré de chaussé. Elle suit son instinct. Elle ouvre avec fracas la porte de son bureau, mais il est vide. La grande baie vitrée qui donne sur le jardin la laisse devant le spectacle d'une nature totalement sous la neige, le sol et l'air se confondant presque tant le blanc est pure. Elle distingue à peine la forêt au fond du jardin. Elle referme la porte. Il n'y avait personne.

En réalité, c'est là que Cupidon s'était caché mais la sentant venir, elle avait fui.

Régina oubli son pré-sentiment et prépare le petit déjeuné. Réveillés par les bonnes odeurs, Emma et Henry la rejoignent peu après. Ils s'occupent tous les trois une bonne partie de la journée mais Régina les abandonne quand Henry propose une partie de Risk édition Stars War à ses mamans. Régina, ayant déjà trop donnée, laisse ce plaisir à Emma avec un sourire satisfait. Elle rejoint son bureau, elle sort quelques dossiers et notes sur lesquelles elle a pris du retard mais n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Elle retourne son siège et perd son regard vers l'extérieur, elle regarde la neige tomber lourdement et s'amonceler sous les fenêtres, de près d'un bon mètre.

Quand soudain elle aperçoit une lumière blanche émanée des lucarnes de la cabane à outils. Elle se lève et se colle à la fenêtre pour mieux distinguer la lueur. Il n'y a pas de doute, il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans son jardin. Elle hésite à prévenir Emma mais n'en fait rien, elle se transporte dans son nuage de fumé violet jusqu'à l'intérieur du cabanon.

Dans ce même cabanon, Cupidon tente de soigner ses blessures mais les rayonnements nécessaires risquent d'alerter de sa présence alors elle se dépêche. Elle sait que dès que Zoé aura repris conscience, elle la retrouvera et n'hésitera pas à insuffler haine et remords dans le cœur de ses protégées.

Régina apparait et se retrouve nez à nez avec Cupidon. Elle l'incendie en premier lieu, car c'est une propriété privée, elle n'a pas le droit d'être là et de l'espionner sans arrêt puis elle se rend compte que la jeune femme est blessée, elle remarque l'œil au beurre noir, elle remarque la lèvre fendue et elle sent les maléfices qui la rongent. Elle radoucit les traits de son visage et s'agenouille à ses côtés.

Cupidon tente de s'expliquer, quand soudain apparait une copie identique de l'ange Cupidon mais vêtu d'une fine robe de mousseline et avec les cheveux blonds comme les blés. Régina reste interdite et les regarde tour à tour. Cupidon frémit et enrage.

_ Déjà consciente ? Tu m'épates !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois !?... (Elle regarde Régina de haut en bas) Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ici, tu te laisses voir par des humains maintenant c'est nouveau ?

_ A cause de La Reine de Cœur qui ma retenue prisonnière dans les geôles des Montagnes Noires du fin fond du Pays des Merveilles, j'ai failli arriver trop tard. Et à cause de toi, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Répond-elle comme pour se justifier avant de se taire et de tenter d'attaquer, mais Zoé détourne le coup d'un geste de la main et s'adresse à la Mairesse.

_ Régina, tu ne devrais pas croire pas tout ce qu'elle te raconte. Tu crois vraiment qu'Emma peut t'aimer ? Elle ne se rapproche de toi que pour avoir henry, tout comme tu projettes de le faire toi aussi, vas-y ! Vas jusqu'au bout, verse le venin dans son vin. Déclame Zoé comme pour la convaincre et l'envouter.

Elie frémit de terreur, Zoé a eu le temps de lire en elle et de comprendre toute l'histoire. Régina comprend que cupidon sous ses allures de voyou est du bon côté et que son double aux allures de jeune fille modèle est un Démon.

_ Régina ne l'écoutez pas, elle est mon contraire, elle veut me faire échouer. Elle se fiche du travail que vous avez fait sur vous-même pour en arriver là. Elle se fiche de détruire des vies. Elle se fiche de tout. Moi je veux juste vous aider. Je vous insuffler la force de suivre votre cœur, je ne choisis pas à votre place qui vous devez aimer. Seulement je suis capable de le voir, je suis capable de voir tout ce qui vous unis à elle… Déclame Elie.

_ Ne l'écoute pas, tu es la Méchante Reine, tu prends ce qui t'es dû, tu verses le venin, tu gardes ton fils. C'est comme ça que tu as toujours fait…

_ C'est comme ça que vous faisiez parce j'ai échoué. J'ai planté ma flèche dans… votre cœur et dans celui de Daniel. …

Regina reste interdite et l'écoute plus attentivement, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait entendre.

_ … Mais je n'ai pas surveillé le chemin de votre amour, je ne t'ai pas protégée parce que je te savais forte, honnête, et éperdument amoureuse. Mais Cora, rongé par la haine qu'un autre Démon lui avait insufflée, il y a bien longtemps, a tout gâché.

_ Tu étais là ... c'était toi ?

_ Oui et je suis là pour réparer ma faute. Cora ma retenue prisonnière pendant longtemps pour ne pas que je t'aide de nouveau à trouver une fin heureuse.

_ N'importe quoi ! Interrompt le Démon. Il n'y a pas de véritable fin heureuse, notre propre mère la Déesse de l'Amour n'a pas eu de fin de heureuse. Alors pourquoi elle devrait en avoir une ?

Régina assimile la conversation mais perd patience.

_ Ce qui est sûr c'est que vous ne choisirez pas à ma place ! Avait-elle dit avant de s'éclipser dans son nuage de fumée violette et de les laisser seules.

Régina lance un sortilège sur la cabane pour les enfermer mais elle a bien conscience que ça ne les retiendra pas longtemps.

Dans l'après-midi, Régina tourne en rond et semble soucieuse, Emma le remarque et la prend à part. La Reine s'assoit dans son large fauteuil à son bureau, Emma pose une fesse sur le même bureau à quelques centimètres d'elle.

La Reine, totalement perturbée décide d'avouer à Emma la présence d'un Cupidon et d'un Démon qui se battent pour leur sort à toutes les deux mais elle ne sait par où commencer et ne trouve pas ses mots.

_Emma, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

_ Je vois bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ecoute si c'est ce baisé de l'autre soir, qui te met mal à l'aise, on peut oublier ça et…

_ Non ce n'est pas ça. Coupa-t-elle rapidement pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées.

_ Emma, il y a quelques jours, une jeune femme s'est présentée à moi pour m'empêcher… de faire quelque chose que je projetai… peut-être de faire…

_ Quoi ? Encore un mauvais sort ?

_ Oui mais j'hésitais depuis longtemps et je n'ai rien fait... bref ! Il se trouve que cette fille c'était…

_ C'était quoi ?

_ Un Cupidon.

_ Cupidon ? Il existe ? Demanda Emma avec les yeux ronds et le ton peu convaincu.

_ Apparemment, il en existe même plusieurs qui ont pour vocation de lié les âmes sœurs et…

_ Et ?

_ Et ce Cupidon est ici pour nous.

Emma reste muette quelques instants, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Régina enchaîne.

_ Ça encore ce n'est rien ! (Dit-elle avec un petit sourire) Il se trouve que les Cupidons ont des doubles maléfiques qui ont pour but de les faire échouer et séparer les … Dit-elle en insistant du regard pour qu'Emma comprenne sans qu'elle ait à re-prononcer les mots 'âmes sœurs'.

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Oui. Dit Régina avec beaucoup de sérieux.

_ Les éclairs d'hier sur le toit, c'étaient eux ?

_ Je suppose que oui.

_ Et notre baisé l'autre nuit, au milieu de la rue, avec les lucioles, c'était… ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Emma. Je ne sais pas tout. Je ne sais pas vraiment l'influence qu'elle a eu sur nous…

_C'était une flèche de Cupidon qui nous a fait nous embrasser ?!

_ C'est possible oui.

_ Où sont-elles ? tu les as vues ?

_ Je les ai surprises dans la remise au fond du jardin, toutes deux blessées mais encore vaillantes. Je les ai bloquées dedans mais qui sait pour combien de temps.

_ C'est dingue ce que tu me raconte ! Je …

_ Je n'en ai pas parlé avant car je n'y croyais pas moi-même. Cupidon est une légende même dans la forêt enchantée et les autres pays magiques.

Emma comprend l'élan qui l'avait animé cette nuit-là, pourtant elle ne peut nier que ce sentiment n'est pas né tout seul et n'est pas que l'influence d'un quelconque ange. Elle avoue à Régina que ce sentiment, elle l'avait déjà en elle avant que la flèche ne les atteigne. Régina est autant choquée qu'émue. Son regard la trahit. Emma ose enfin, Emma ne peut plus se retenir, en huit clos dans cette immense demeure depuis 24h, elle ne pensait qu'à cela, même en sachant qu'un cupidon s'était penché sur leur cas, elle en avait envie, peut-être même encore plus. L'élan de son cœur est plus fort que sa raison. Elle non plus, ne se reconnaissait pas totalement mais elle suivait juste son instinct comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Sans même y penser, elle humidifia ses lèvres et encercla de ses mains le visage de Régina. Sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire, Régina sentit les lèvres d'Emma se plaquer sur les siennes. Sa surprise fut telle, qu'elle lui coupa le souffle mais qu'elle lui fit aussi battre le cœur à mille à l'heure. Elle ferme alors les yeux car Emma ne rompt pas le contact, au contraire, elle tente de jouer avec ses lèvres entre les siennes. Regina succombe, elle mêle ses lèvres aux siennes un peu plus ardemment. Le cœur d'Emma s'emballe un peu plus en sentant Regina répondre à son baiser. Ainsi ses mains quittent son visage et s'engouffre dans sa chevelure noire. Régina ne réfléchit pas, elle passe ses mains autour de la taille d'Emma et la rapproche d'elle.

Elles ne pensent plus à rien, elles oublient tout, l'espace de quelques minutes. Elles se lient un peu plus et le baisé s'enflamme. Autour d'elle quelques lucioles rouges et blanches apparaissent et dansent ensembles. La magie s'active sans qu'elles ne l'appellent. La magie entre elles s'éveille sans qu'elles n'aient rien à faire... si ce n'est, s'embrasser.

Chapitre 12

La neige ne cesse de tomber. Par onde radio, Emma prend des nouvelles de son adjoint en centre-ville, qui lui confirme que chaque habitant est toujours en sécurité mais que les mètres de neige s'entassent dans les rues et sur le Port et que le vent à fait quelques dégâts déjà.

Régina fait dîner Henry tôt et le laisse jouer aux jeux vidéo dans sa chambre. En début de soirée, elles se retrouvent dans le bureau du ré de chaussé. Elles aperçoivent des éclairs brillants par les petites lucarnes du cabanon. C'est Démon qui s'acharne à briser le sort qui la met en cage.

Emma questionne Régina.

_ Que savez-vous sur les cupidons ?

_ Emma… tu me vouvoies de nouveau ?

_ Pardon, c'est le Shérif en moi qui ressort ! Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

_ Je ne sais rien de plus que toi. Dans mon monde aussi, cupidon est une légende, un petit chérubin munit d'un arc en or et de petites ailes blanches dans le dos, et qui est censé rendre les gens amoureux par une flèche.

_ Il y a des contes et des légendes dans les Contes et Légendes ?

_ Il faut croire.

_ Et bien on n'a pas fini ! rit faussement Emma.

_ Quand j'étais enfant les histoires de ma nourrice en parlaient. Tente de dire Regina sans rire à la remarque précédente.

_ Que disaient ces histoires ?

_ Je ne sais plus trop, cela parlait de mariage entre les plus grands rois et les plus belles reines des Royaumes disparus, ils se seraient aimés au premier regard… Cela parlait d'hommes et de femmes que tout opposait et qui pourtant étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, des guerriers sauvant de jeunes innocentes d'un danger, des conquérants abandonnant leurs vœux pour une beauté indigène et sauvage… des histoires toutes plus charmantes et plus naïves les unes que les autres…

_ Régina vous redevenez cynique là !

_ Et bien il a de quoi !

_ Quelque chose sur les doubles maléfiques ?

_ Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça non, déjà dans ces histoires, cupidon était une sorte de métaphore pour incarner le Véritable Amour. Mais ce n'étaient que des histoires pour les enfants.

_ Je vous signale que passé les frontières de Storybrook, vous n'êtes qu'une Histoire aussi.

Régina est soudain blessé par ses mots, comme si elle n'était que de l'encre sur le papier que l'on pourrait effacer. Emma regrette ses paroles, elle voit la faille dans le regard de la Reine. Elle sent le changement en elle, jamais auparavant elle n'aurait laissé cette faiblesse apparaitre devant la Sauveuse. Elles sont liées à présent et ne peuvent plus se mentir.

_ Pardon je ne voulais pas dire ça. J'ai encore du mal à me dire que je viens de là-bas moi aussi. Mais j'ai grandi dans le monde réel, sans magie, sans famille…

_ Tu es la Sauveuse, tu as ces pouvoirs parce que j'ai lancé le Sort Noir et qu'il était écrit que seul toi pouvait annuler le sort. J'ai passé ma vie à vouloir faire payer ta mère pour une faute d'enfant innocente, alors que la vraie responsable était ma propre mère. J'étais aveuglé pendant de longues années, j'ai voulu tous les tuer, j'ai voulu te tuer dès ta naissance… et à présent… je…

_ Régina, cesse de te torturer pour ce que tu as fait dans le passé, ici tu as prouvé que tu pouvais agir en bien, parce qu'ici il y a des choses auxquels tu tiens. Il y a Henry, tu l'aimes plus que tout au monde, je le sais. Quant à nous… Nous étions ennemies c'est vrai, mais j'aime à penser que l'on est au moins amies aujourd'hui ?

Régina semble confuse et n'ose répondre ce qui lui brûle pourtant les lèvres, elle voudrait lui dire qu'à présent elle est bien plus que ça. Mais elle hoche seulement la tête et esquisse un léger sourire.

Dans le jardin, les éclairs de colère de Zoé redouble d'intensité, si bien que Régina commence à s'inquiéter.

_ Emma remonte à l'étage avec Henry, je fais un saut dans mon caveau et je ramène ce qu'il faut pour protéger la maison, ni cupidon ni démon ne pourrons entrer pendant un bon moment.

_ Très bien, fait attention. Dit Emma en pressant sa main dans la sienne.

Régina s'évapore dans son nuage de fumée et Emma rejoint Henry dans sa chambre. Dehors la nuit est tombée mais le jour ne s'était jamais vraiment levé tant les nuages étaient épais. La neige recouvrait tout Storybrook et les forêts autour à présent. Régina réapparut directement dans son caveau. Elle tira une vielle male en bois et l'ouvrit, elle vérifia à l'intérieur qu'il y avait bien ce qu'elle était venue chercher : une dizaine de grosses pierres de lave. Elles étaient fendues et la pierre noire et grise renfermait des cristaux étincelants de mille éclats qui hypnotisa Régina quelques secondes, comme un vieux souvenir qui resurgissait.

Elle fouilla ensuite dans les nombreux tiroirs de la table d'apothicaire pour y retrouver des colliers ornés d'un cristal issu de ses mêmes pierres de lave. Elle allait repartir quand elle se figea. Elle réfléchit. Démon avait parlé de leur Mère la Déesse de l'Amour. Régina se souvient d'un vieux livre sur les légendes de l'Olympe. L'avait-elle encore depuis toutes ces années ? Elle se mit à chercher de toute sa magie dans les placards, tiroirs, étagère et males en nombres considérables qui meublaient son caveau.

Cela lui prit un temps fou, et Emma au manoir commençait à s'inquiéter mais Régina revint avec la male et les pierres, les colliers et un vieux livre, de petite taille, à la reliure d'or presque effacées. La Méchante Reine et son grand savoir sur la magie explique à Emma comment disposer les pierres à chaque coin de la maison. Emma l'aide sérieusement, elle a toujours écouté ce que Régina disait même quand elles étaient ennemies, elle savait apprendre et s'enrichir en toutes occasions.

Une fois fait, Régina monte dans la chambre d'Henry, Emma la suit. Il est endormi avec la manette à la main, il est paisible. Régina, avec toute la délicatesse du monde, lui passe la chaîne avec le cristal autour du cou. Il ne se réveille pas tant elle est douce. Emma observe la scène depuis le pas de la porte. Elle se surprend à aimer voir Régina prendre soin de leur fils. Leur fils. Ses mots résonnent dans sa tête comme si c'était la réponse à une question qu'elle n'a pas encore posée.

Régina sort un deuxième collier identique de sa poche et le passe autour de son propre cou puis s'approche d'Emma avec le troisième collier dans les mains, celle-ci recule de quelques pas et elles se retrouvent dans la pénombre du couloir.

_ Emma laisse-moi faire, j'ai prononcé les mots qui protège la maison grâce aux pierres, et ces pendentifs nous protégerons aussi.

Emma baissa sa garde et laissa Régina s'approcher assez près pour passer la chaîne autour de son cou. Elle prit le pendentif du bout des doigts. C'était un beau bijou, pensa-t-elle.

Leurs cœurs à l'unisson sursautèrent quand un fin lien brillant traversa la maison en passant par toutes les pierres et leurs pendentifs puis déposa un voile de protection tout autour. Autour de leurs cous, les éclats de cristaux montés en pendentif brillent d'un reflet aveuglant puis se tamisent lentement. La maison est maintenant protégée.

_ Voilà, elles sortiront de la cabane bientôt mais elles seront encore ralenties. Elles ne pourront pas entrer. Ça nous laisse le temps de potasser cela !

Elle fit apparaitre le petit livre défraichit dans ses mains et Emma put lire en lettres d'or écaillées « _Olympia Fabulis_ ».

A l'abri de la tempête et des deux êtres légendaires, Régina et Emma passèrent le reste de la nuit à lire des passages de cet antique bouquin. Régina apprit à Emma comment traduire le latin en langage commun. Un brin de magie plus tard et Emma comprit tout ce qui était écrit. A tour de rôle, elles ont lu les chapitres sur les grandes vies et les grandes colères des Dieux de l'Olympe. Elles espéraient trouver des réponses, elles espéraient trouver plus d'informations sur les Cupidons et les Démons mais finalement prisent dans tous les différents récits qui mêlent tous les protagonistes, elles n'avaient entre lus que des bribes d'échos sur Aphrodite, leur créatrice. La déesse de l'Amour était décrite comme la plus belle femme de tous les temps passés et à venir, elle était adorée de tous ses frères Dieux et adulée de ses tous ses amants divins et humains. Le paragraphe qui parle d'une nuée d'anges munit d'arcs magiques, qui se seraient envolés du sommet de la montagne-résidence d'Aphrodite, est bien court mais c'est un début.

Sous une épaisse couverture, la tête posée sur d'énormes coussins, Régina s'était allongé, Emma s'était blotti contre elle, les bras entrelacés, elles continuaient ensembles de lire les grandes Histoires des Dieux Anciens. Le vent dehors souffle toujours comme un damné et la neige semble vouloir ensevelir toute la ville. Zoé et Elie sont parvenues à quitter la cabane mais Elie tente de la repousser le plus loin possible de la maison en la faisant passer de force dans leur univers parallèle, accessible que par les êtres de leur espèce et les Dieux Grecs. Puis elle campe sur le toit et surveille le retour de son double pendant tout le reste de la nuit. Elle a remarqué le charme qui protège la maison de tout intrus et de toute visibilité. Elle est fière de ses protégées, elle ne peut pas entrer mais Zoé non plus. Elle a déjà planté sa flèche et Zoé n'a pas eu le temps d'insuffler ses mauvaises ondes ni à l'une, ni à l'autre. Pour l'instant, elle attend seulement que Régina et Emma comprennent le lien unique qui les unies et alors Zoé n'aura plus d'influence sur elles.

Emma s'endors dans les bras de Régina. Elle n'a plus la force de le tenir et le petit livre échoue sur sa poitrine. Régina l'attrape des bouts des doigts et d'un geste du bras le pose sur la console à côté du canapé. Elle essaie de ne pas bouger, elle n'a aucune envie de la réveiller. Elle repasse son bras autour d'elle et ferme les yeux. Elle prétextera à sa bonne conscience qu'elle s'était assoupi avant mais en réalité elle avait envie de rester là, avec la Sauveuse endormie contre elle. Ce qu'elle projetait de faire avec le sang de la rose, était en train de se réaliser sans l'aide du venin. Elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul chemin pour arriver à ses fins, elle réalisa alors que Henry était une fausse excuse, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le garderait pas pour toujours auprès d'elle, il allait grandir. Elle réalisa que l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour Emma allait au-delà du fait de garder Henry avec elle. Elle réalisait en s'endormant qu'elle tombait amoureuse. Rien que l'idée fit naitre une douleur dans sa poitrine. La mémoire d'une flèche enchantée, peut-être. Mais cette douleur était presque agréable, elle soupire et finalement s'endors.

La tempête dans les contrées boisées du Maine ne se calme pas et pendant la nuit, Cupidon est la seule à pouvoir jouir de ce spectacle sans risquer de mourir de froid. Elle est liée à ses protégées et malgré le sortilège qui entoure la maison, elle ressent un soupir de soulagement. Elle ressent que ses protégées ont le cœur plus léger. Elle sent que son plan marche malgré les embuches. Elle attend le lever du jour et se rassure de ne pas voir son méchant double réapparaitre.

Au petit matin, dans le grand salon principal, Emma s'agite dans son sommeil. Elle n'a pas la place de bouger, elle sent le vide d'un côté et un corps de l'autre côté, elle se réveille doucement. Elle ouvre les yeux, elle réalise. Elle sent la chaleur d'un corps à ses côtés, elle se redresse lentement et observe Régina, le visage serein et calme endormie entre elle et le dossier du canapé. C'est si rare de la voir ainsi qu'Emma se perd quelques secondes à la contempler sans que le doute, la colère ou la méprise ne viennent entacher son si beau visage. Emma secoue la tête et sort de ses pensées. Elle est un peu gênée d'avouer qu'elle a très bien dormi car c'est plutôt rare. A croire que la présence de Régina lui est de plus en plus bénéfique.

Elle se lève doucement, replace la couverture sur la Reine et remet une bûche dans l'âtre, avant de revenir s'assoir sur le bord du canapé. Elle attrape une deuxième couverture qu'elle met sur ses épaules et reprend le livre des Dieux de l'Olympe. Elle parcourt les pages au hasard. Elle s'arrête sur une représentation du Mont Olympe au milieu des nuages d'où la ville des Dieux semble grandiose. Elle se perd dans la finesse des détails pourtant vieillis. Elle essaie de s'imaginer que tout cela est aussi réel. Zeus, Héra, Poséidon, Aphrodite, Hadès et Apollon, tous existaient. Et selon la légende ils étaient immortels donc il existait un Monde comme celui de la Forêt Enchantée, ou le Pays Imaginaire ou bien encore le Pays des Merveilles, où vivait des Dieux et des Déesses dans les antiques ruines grecques. Elle imagina comment c'était de vivre là-bas quand Régina se réveilla.

Dans un souci d'élégance en toute circonstance, Régina arrangea ses cheveux et Emma lui sourit timidement. Sans un mot, elles se remerciaient l'une l'autre pour être resté toute la nuit côte à côte. Elles se murmurèrent un petit bonjour et Régina questionna Emma sur le livre.

_ Du nouveau ?

_ Non, je viens à peine de me réveiller. Je regardais juste les illustrations.

_ Tu veux du café ?

_ Oui volontiers.

Régina se leva en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma d'un geste banale mais indispensable. Toutes deux, depuis le début de la tempête cherchaient le contact sous l'influence de la flèche. La Reine revint avec deux tasses de café fumantes dont les cuillères tournaient toutes seules en rond, sans qu'elle ne les touche, pour mélanger le grand arabica et le sucre. Elle les déposa sur la table basse et se cala de nouveau dans le canapé, près d'Emma toujours le nez dans le livre.

Celle-ci n'aimait pas être au centre de ses enquêtes mais elle n'aimait pas renoncez non plus. Impossible de sortir, impossible d'aller dans le Monde des Dieux, les seules réponses qu'elle peut trouver pour l'instant sont dans ce livre alors elle fait défiler les pages et d'un geste transforme et déplace les lettres du latin à l'anglais. Régina du coin de l'œil est fière de voir Emma assimiler aussi bien et aussi vite ses techniques magiques de traduction. Emma sent Régina s'assoir à ses côtés et lui sourit quand elle lui tend sa tasse. Elle pose le livre et s'affale dans le canapé pour souffler sur son café brulant, elle sent le bras de Régina dans son dos mais ne bouge pas. Elle s'exerce à un nouveau tour qu'elle à étudier seule. Elle déplace par la pensée la couverture et la fait s'échouer sur leurs genoux. Régina est impressionnée et la félicite. Elles rient toute les deux et bavardent en buvant leurs tasses quand Henry descend les escaliers et les surprend. Il est étonné de les voir ainsi de si bon matin, bien que le jour peine à passer par les fentes des volets. L'ambiance est tamisée et chaleureuse, il baille et réajuste son peignoir avant de se poster en tailleur devant la cheminée.

_Bonjour Petit Prince. Dit Régina

_Bonjour Henry. Dit Emma

_Bonjour… mamans. Répond-il encore ensommeillé.

_ Que veux-tu pour le petit déjeunée ?

_ Uhm… Céréales dans du lait chaud d'abords… et bagels au fromage… et jus d'orange…

Régina soupire et secoue la tête, son fils a parfois des goûts bizarres, comme cette addiction pour le chocolat chaud, crème fouettée et cannelle qui lui vient d'Emma. Elle se relève et part en cuisine. Emma boit quelques gorgées de l'excellent café qu'a fait Régina et se lève à son tour. Elle s'accroupit et attrape son fils par les épaules pour lui fait un gros câlin. Elle dépose un baisé sur son front, elle hume l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle profite de lui, il se laisse faire, il adore ça. Il est le fils de la Sauveuse, petit-fils de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant et fils adoptif de la Méchante Reine, il essaie de ne pas laisser son égo l'emporter mais il est fier de sa famille maintenant qu'il a tout découvert.

Emma et Henry rejoignent Régina et ensembles ils préparent le repas : céréales, lait chaud, toasts, bagels, œufs brouillés. Ils passent à table et Henry s'aperçoit enfin qu'il a une chaine et un cristal qui lui pendent au cou.

_ Maman, c'est quoi ça ?

Emma et Régina se regardent pour trouver une réponse. Régina s'engage.

_ Mon chéri, tu sais, on est à Storybrook et pendant les tempêtes il peut arriver toutes sortes de choses alors ce cristal est fait pour…

_ Pour te protéger… Regarde j'ai le même. Enchaine Emma en sortant le pendentif de dessous son pull.

Régina arbore son sourire le plus convainquant et Henry accepte l'explication avec un tic sur le visage, comme s'il se doutait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. D'ordinaire il n'aime pas cela mais voyant que cela n'impliquait que ses deux mères et qu'il n'y avait pas encore eu de mort, il pouvait laisser couler. Elles pouvaient bien manigancer n'importe quoi, il s'en fichait, du moment qu'elles s'entendaient bien. Et il n'avait alors pas idée à quel point elles commençaient à bien s'entendre.

Suite Chapitre 13


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 13

La journée passa sans encombre. Henry et Emma grimpèrent dans la tourelle-salle-de-jeux pour voir le jardin et la rue. Tout était entièrement recouvert d'une neige pure, blanche et brillante, et elle continuait de tomber sans plus vouloir s'arrêter. Tout était blanc, la pelouse, les branches d'arbres dénudés de feuilles, les voitures et les bancs dans la rue, chaque centimètre carré était immaculé d'une épaisse couche de flocons persistants.

Régina en cuisine prenait son temps, qu'elle n'avait pas trop d'habitude, pour faire des pâtisseries sans l'aide d'aucune magie et s'en rien empoissonner. Elle aimait cuisiner, cela lui vidait la tête et cela plaisait toujours à Henry, mais depuis la tragédie du Chausson au Pomme, elle avait renoncé à en faire. Elle n'en ferait plus jamais pensait-elle alors qu'elle préparait des petits brownies et de cookies pépites chocolat noir et blanc. Elle renonçait aux pommes, elle renonçait au fruit de son éternel affection pour ne plus jamais risquer de retomber dans ses vieux travers.

Plus tard, au pied de la cheminée, devant les flammes qui animaient et réchauffaient la demeure, tous trois profitaient de l'après-midi. Henry se gavait de gâteaux en jouant, Emma écoutait les informations à la radio qui grésillait de plus en plus chaque jour et Régina, allongé sur le canapé, s'était replongé dans le livre des Légendes. Henry s'étonna de sa lecture et lui posa la question.

_ L'Olympe ? Pourquoi tu lis les Mythes et Légendes des Dieux Grecques, Maman ?

_ Oh, je… je … j'ai retrouvé ce vieux livre en cherchant les pierres pour protéger la maison.

_ Uhm ! Et ?

_ Et rien du tout ! On est coincé là, alors je m'occupe… Répond-elle un peu agacée.

_ Maman ! Tu protèges la maison par un sortilège, il y a une énorme tempête dehors et tu lis un livre sur les Dieux de l'Olympe. Je ne suis pas idiot ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous avez mis des Dieux en colère ? C'est eux qui amènent la tempête ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non voyons, mon chéri ! renchérit Régina

_ Non Henry ne t'inquiète pas, une tempête engendrée par la colère des Dieux, ce serait bien plus violente que ça. Il n'y a rien de bien méchant, c'est juste une précaution allons ! Rajouta Emma.

Henry déclare forfait, il sait qu'elles n'en diront pas plus alors il reprend un autre gâteau et continuer de jouer.

Dans le manoir, la journée passa dans la plus grande douceur. Volets fermés à l'abri de la neige, feu de cheminée que l'on ne laisse jamais s'éteindre pour qu'il fasse toujours chaud et musique douce étaient l'ambiance charmante et feutrée de la maison. Henry et ses mères passent un excellent après-midi sans se douter qu'à l'extérieur se livre une bataille acharnée.

Zoé est revenue du pays des Dieux, elle est de retour dans le jardin du manoir de Madame le Maire. Elie l'attendait de pied ferme. Elie est aidé par le sort de protection qui entoure déjà la maison, elle repousse Zoé du mieux qu'elle peut mais son petit tour sur l'Olympe lui a rendu ses forces mais a aussi surement alerté les Dieux.

Elie s'esquive et redouble de force pour lui faire face. Zoé sourit et s'acharne autant sur elle que sur la porte d'entrée du manoir mais aucune des deux ne cèdent. Grâce au charme, ni Emma ni Henry n'entendent les coups sur la porte, seule Régina les entends comme des bruits lointains et sourds semblant venir d'un autre monde. Elle comprend que Démon est libéré et que bientôt il faudra lui faire face.

Sans rien faire paraitre de son angoisse, Régina prépara le diner, en réalité elle avait juste mis un plat de lasagnes, fait maison puis congelé, dans le four et continuait de lire à toute allure les pages du Livre Antique. Son Latin lui était revenue plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle n'avait plus besoin de perdre du temps en traduction. Elle cherchait une ultime information susceptible de l'aider à repousser le Démon.

Elle avait changé, elle ne laisserait pas les ténèbres de la Magie Noire ou un quelconque Démon la faire revenir en arrière. Elle était sur la voie du Bien, elle l'avait déjà prouvée.

Juste avant que le bip du four ne sonne, elle tomba sur un chapitre où il était conté que la Déesse Aphrodite fut prise à son propre jeu. Là où elle se servait des humains pour son bon plaisir et pour leur faire perdre la tête, elle tomba un jour sous le charme d'un amant, amant qui, lui, ne cherchait qu'à voler sa fortune. Quant au petit matin, l'homme avait disparu de sa couche et emporté ses plus précieux bijoux, Aphrodite fut prise d'une rage folle. Et descendit rendre visite à Hadès, son frère Dieux des Enfers pour lui demander de l'aider à se venger. Ensembles ils créèrent des petits démons identiques aux petits anges qu'Aphrodite avait envoyé, des années auparavant, dans les différents Mondes pour répandre l'Amour. Ces petits démons là, tout droit sortis des entrailles du Mal, avaient pour seul vocations de faire naitre la Haine là où l'Amour aurait dû grandir. Régina commence à comprendre que tout est vrai, qu'il se livre bien une bataille ancestrale entre le Bien et le Mal depuis le début des temps et probablement que cela durera jusqu'à la fin. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvant l'emporter une bonne fois pour toute car l'un n'existe pas sans l'autre.

Elle apporte des plateaux repas dans le salon télé, trois assiettes avec grosses parts de lasagnes et petites salades vertes, panière avec petits pains chauds, verres de vin rouge et verre de soda, et demande à Henry de leur choisir un film.

Deux heures plus tard, les assiettes sont vides, Henry dort sur le canapé, le film est sur sa fin. Emma et Régina sortent de la salle à pas de loup et rejoignent la cuisine avec leurs verres de vin vides. Depuis la salle télé, dont les portes sont à demi closes, les notes de musique du générique de fin les accompagnent pendant que Régina sort la bouteille de vin du placard, la dé-bouchonne et vient s'assoir sur l'un des tabourets de l'ilot central où Emma est déjà installé. Régina rempli leurs verres. Emma ne dit pas un mot et écoute seulement la musique en regardant Régina s'appliquer à verser le délicieux vin venant d'un Antique Château français dans leurs verres.

Après avoir bu une gorgée, Régina se relève et récupère le Livre aux lettres d'or sur la table basse devant la cheminée. Elle rejoint Emma et lui montre la page où elle a trouvé les nouvelles informations.

_ Regarde c'est écrit là, Aphrodite déçut par un homme qui la volée, a demandée à Hadès de l'aider à créer les copies Démons de ses Cupidons.

_ Ça voudrait dire que depuis des millénaires, les Cupidons doivent lutter contre les Démons pour que leurs flèches atteignent des couples destinés à être ensemble ?

_ Je crois que oui.

_ Et alors, comment on fait pour qu'elles nous laissent tranquilles ?

Régina semble surprise de sa question. Emma se reprend.

_ Uhm… ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… apparemment Cupidon a fait son boulot…

Emma rougit, elle n'arrive pas trouver les mots justes. Elle pose sa main sur la sienne.

_ Enfin, en tout cas, je ne vous déteste plus Madame le Maire. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

_ Et moi, je ne te voue plus une haine féroce. Répond Régina tout doucement.

_ Alors pourquoi on s'inquiéterais du Démon ? Enfin… je veux dire… je crois que…

_ Emma, arrête. Dit Régina, incapable d'entendre la suite. Si elles sont là, dehors à se battre, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

_ Quoi, elles sont là ?

_ Oui je les entends se battre depuis des heures dans le jardin…

_ Mais tu es la Reine, tu connais la magie, tu pourrais la vaincre… ou bien ensemble, on a déjà réussi à faire ce que toi seule, n'arrivait pas à faire, en s'alliant, on…

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit la solution et je ne crois pas en être capable, ce ne sont pas des êtres comme les autres …

_ Alors quoi ? on attend que le Démon passe la porte et puis ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Rien d'autre sur les Démons dans le Livre ?

_ Non.

Soudain les cristaux incrustés dans les pierres de lave, posées à chaque recoin de la maison se mirent à briller. Les petits éclats de cristaux autour de leurs cous aussi. Le sortilège de protection était mal mené par le Démon. Régina sauta de son tabouret, et s'approcha de la pierre la plus proche. La luminosité qui en émanait l'aveuglait presque puis plus rien. Plus de lumière ni de grésillement qui l'accompagnait. Elle haussa les épaules et revint s'assoir.

A l'extérieur, Cupidon était debout sur le toit, elle lançait des éclairs au Démon en contre bas, devant la porte d'entrée. Zoé se protège et cherchait une faille dans le voile de protection de la maison. Elie pense avoir le dessus, car Zoé finit par baisser les bras et fermer les yeux. Comme si elle se résignait mais Elie comprit vite que c'était loin d'être le cas.

En cuisine, Régina finit son verre d'une traite et n'ose plus regarder Emma qui se plonge encore dans les pages du livre. Elle lit à haute voix les passages dont Régina lui a parlé, elle se lève, et tourne en rond en récitant l'histoire de la naissance des Démons, elle récite les mots dans la pénombre ambiante en y mettant le ton comme on récite les vers d'une pièce de théâtre. Régina pose les yeux sur elle quelques secondes mais ce n'est pas elle qui la regarde. Une lueur inhabituelle brille dans ses yeux, une lueur plus noire que le noir originel de ses pupilles. C'est le Mal qui est là.

Pendant qu'Emma lui tourne le dos tout en proclamant les mots traduit du latin, Régina met la main dans sa poche. Elle en sort la fiole. La fiole de venin. Le venin de la Rose qu'elle avait décidé de détruire mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire étant enfermé ici. Elle sert la fiole dans sa main. Emma tourne et retourne près d'elle, le nez dans le bouquin aux pages jaunis. Régina rempli son verre de vin puis débouche la fiole et rempli le verre d'Emma de vin et de venin.

Quand elle repose la bouteille sur le marbre du plan de travail, la fiole a déjà disparu. Emma relève la tête et accepte le verre que lui tend Régina qui affiche un étrange sourire figé sur le visage.

Emma se rassoit, pose le livre et hume l'odeur du vin rouge épais dans son verre. Régina secoue la tête comme si elle sortait d'un songe éveillé ou d'une absence momentané. Elle cligne des yeux et sourit tendrement à Emma mais le sort est si fort qu'elle ne souvient nullement d'avoir eu la fiole entre les mains il y a quelques instants.

Dans la neige, Elie à comprit que Zoé était entrée. Pas physiquement, son corps était toujours là, dans l'allée du jardin, surplombant l'épaisse couche de neige comme si elle flottait au-dessus. Elie sert le point et hurle de rage en comprenant. Zoé reprend vie, elle ouvre les yeux pour la regarder là-haut sur le toit avec un léger sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Elie se fige de terreur. Zoé hurle dans le vent des mots qui résonnent comme un écho jusqu'aux oreilles d'Elie : « C'est trop tard, tu as perdu ! ».

Debout sur le toit, Elie réunit toutes ses forces, elle oublie la bienséance de sa profession d'Ange de l'Amour et fait ressortir toute la haine cachée qu'elle voue à son double. Elle frappe du poing le toit de la maison qui dans un fracas immense fait une brèche dans le voile de protection. Milles et une couleurs se déploient sur les murs du manoir puis disparaissent. Elle s'engouffre dans la brèche et le temps que Zoé saute sur le toit pour la rattraper, la brèche s'est refermé et la maison est de nouveau protégée.

Elie est à l'intérieur de la maison, sur le palier du dernier étage dans le noir. Elle n'a pas le temps de prendre les escaliers. Elle s'évapore dans un nuage de fumée blanche et apparait dans la cuisine, dans le dos d'Emma mais à la vue de Régina.

Emma était sur le point de porter le verre à ses lèvres quand Régina vit le nuage puis Cupidon toujours vêtu de noir apparaitre en faisant de grands gestes de négation. Le jeune Ange avait le regard paniqué et au combien désespéré que Régina comprit en quelques secondes.

Comme au ralenti, le verre de vin frôlait ses lèvres et Emma levait le coude en penchant légèrement la tête en arrière quand soudain Régina l'en empêcha. D'un geste elle fit sauter le verre des mains d'Emma et celui-ci vient se fracasser en mille morceaux sur le sol et des petites étincelles rouges et roses virevoltent au-dessus de la tache de vin avant de disparaitre.

Emma la regarde, choquée. Régina panique, elle ne comprend pas tout. Elle ouvre la bouche mais aucun mot ne vient. Quoiqu'elle puisse dire, Emma va lui en vouloir. C'est trop tard. Elle se sent à son tour désespérée et vidée de toute énergie en quelques secondes.

Cupidon, dans sa tenue de Hell's Angels apparait alors aux yeux d'Emma afin de venir en aide à Régina. D'ordinaire, jamais les cupidons ne se montrent à la vue de leurs protégés mais les siennes étaient magiciennes et aptes à comprendre. Et puis c'était déjà trop tard pour Régina et la situation l'imposait.

Régina fit signe à Emma de se retourner dans un geste presque malheureux et la blonde vit enfin la jeune femme brune, pantalon de cuir noir, débardeur blanc, tatouages parfaits épousant ses bras, bracelets et colliers avec pendentifs en forme de cœur. Cupidon leva les mains en signe de paix.

_ Emma ne vous fâchez pas. Ce n'est pas elle qui a versée le sang de la rose dans votre vin. Dit Elie très assurée avec beaucoup de calme dans la voix.

Emma pose mille et une questions au travers de son regard. Régina porte une main vers elle mais Emma recule d'un pas. Après la panique, la peur envahit le regard de la Reine et trouble Emma au plus haut point. Cupidon continue.

_ Emma. Je vous en prie. Elle est honnête, il faut me croire. Elle vous a parlé de moi, je suis là pour …

_ C'est vous cupidon ?!

_ Je m'appelle Elie et oui je suis un Cupidon.

_ Vous avez pour mission de nous lier ? Elle et moi ? Accentue Emma d'un geste de la main.

_ Je n'ai pour mission que de réunir ceux qui doivent l'être. Je ne choisis pas, c'est vous qui vous vous êtes choisi. Autant l'une que l'autre sinon je ne verrais pas le lien entre vous, je ne vois pas les amours à sens unique, et même quand tout présage le contraire, moi je sais faire la différence et je sais qui est fait l'un pour l'autre.

_ Admettons. Et ce truc dans mon verre ? Régina c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Régina baisse la tête quelques secondes, elle a soudain honte, c'est sans doute la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle a honte de ses actes. Elle finit par relever la tête et tenir le regard troublé d'Emma face à elle, qui attend des réponses.

_ Oui je l'ai fait. J'ai été loin et j'ai pris des risques pour ce venin. Je l'ai en ma possession depuis des mois, mais tu vois je … j'ai eu des tas d'occasions de le verser dans ton verre mais …

_ Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas pu… et je voulais détruire la fiole mais la tempête nous a coincé ici…

_ Tu voulais me tuer ?

_ Non bien sûr que non… je voulais…

La voix de Régina tremble et se casse, elle est incapable de dire un mot de plus sans que les sanglots ne la surprennent. Elle retient ses larmes juste aux bords des yeux et regarde Emma en face comme pour lui avouer qu'elle ne veut que son bien à présent et qu'elle est rongée de regrets. Cupidon termine à sa place.

_ Le venin de la Rose rend amoureux, rend follement amoureux au-delà de toutes raisons, jusqu'à ce que la mort ne vous emporte bien des années après et ne brisent finalement deux cœurs.

_ Tu voulais que je t'aime ?! Quitte à ce que je meurs et que tu sois malheureuse ? mais pourquoi Régina ?

_ Je … j'étais encore rongé de doute, de peine et de colère, j'étais encore du 'côté obscur de la force' comme aime le dire Henry, je voulais que tu m'aimes pour que jamais tu ne me le prennes. Eu-t-elle le temps de dire avant que ses larmes ne coulent et que sa voix ne se brise.

Emma réalise alors. Emma perd pied. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser de tout cela.

_ Emma c'est un Démon qui lutte à l'inverse de moi qui a versé le poison dans votre verre, Régina vous a empêcher de le boire, elle a fait du chemin depuis votre rencontre… et vous aussi, vous n'êtes plus la même grâce à Henry, et vous maitrisez votre pouvoir, grâce à la Reine… Emma je vous en prie… vous devez me croire… Supplie Elie.

Emma secoua la tête, elle tentait de réfléchir, elle avait pleinement accueilli ses sentiments naissants et pourtant si étonnants envers la Reine. Probablement poussée par l'influence de la flèche, elle avait accepté de pouvoir peut-être l'aimer. Elle était un peu perdue par ces nouveaux faits et maléfices mais soudain les lampes s'éteignirent toutes d'un seul coup et plongèrent toutes les pièces dans l'obscurité et cela l'a sorti du précipice où elle commençait à tomber.

Zoé avait contourné le sort de protection et coupé le disjoncteur. Régina alluma toutes les bougies du salon et de la cuisine ouverte, en claquant simplement des doigts, puis une fumée noire comme les ténèbres s'invita au milieu de la pièce.

Le Démon apparut dans sa robe blanche comme la neige. Sa blondeur éblouit mais son regard est toujours profondément noir et mauvais. Les traits de son visage son calme et froid comme une poupée hantée, ce qui horrifia Emma en quelques secondes

Alors que Cupidon lui avait paru sympathique dans son cuir noir et son t-shirt sans manche bariolé, les bras tatoués et ornés de bracelets. Elle avait confiance en ces paroles, elle était la sauveuse et savait qui mentait et qui disait la vérité. Elie disait vrai. Elie était sincère. Démon n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche mais déjà Emma la sentait mal.

A l'arrivée de Démon, Régina avait machinalement passé son bras devant Emma et s'était postée près d'elle. Par la pensée elle avait déplacé Henry sans le réveiller, du salon à sa chambre et avait verrouillé la pièce en doublant le charme pour le protéger. Elie avait, sans même bouger, changé de place pour se mettre entre ses protégées et son double.

_ Zoé, c'est fini, ton petit tour de passe-passe à échouer. Cria Elie.

_ Parce que tu es arrivée à temps. Tu t'es montré aux yeux de tes protégées, tu as triché.

_ Zoé, s'il te plait. Arrête. J'ai déjà planté ma flèche. Elles…

_ Elles ne s'aiment pas encore… elles doutent, tu le sais … je peux encore gagner…

Emma et Régina se regardent, limites énervées que les doubles parlent d'elles ainsi, comme si elles n'étaient pas là, mais toutes les deux sont un peu gênées aussi des propos de leur dispute. Que fallait-il faire ? Nier ses sentiments ? Ecoutez sa raison ? ou son cœur ? S'inspirer du passé et refaire des erreurs ? ou bien tenter l'inconnu juste en suivant son instinct ?

L'une comme l'autre aurait des raisons d'abandonner là, par fierté, par défiance, par habitude de fuir ce qui touche vraiment, par peur de souffrir encore. Régina sent la magie noire qui coule au fond de ses veines bouillir en présence du Démon. Emma sent l'éclat de sa magie blanche naissante briller un peu plus au fond d'elle, grâce à la présence d'Elie, comme si elle prenait conscience de certaines choses.

Régina lutte en sens contraire. Sans rien faire son corps et son esprit sont attiré par les ténèbres tant elle a passée de temps en leurs compagnies. Et les vibrations de l'Enfer qui émanent d'un Démon sont fortes alors Régina se sent légère et avance de quelques pas. C'est Zoé qui l'attire à elle. Elie réagit. Elle lui barre le passage et Emma en profite pour la forcer à rester près d'elle en la rattrapant par le bras. Au contact d'Emma, Régina cligne des yeux, comme si elle sortait à nouveau d'un songe.

_ Zoé, tu n'y arriveras pas. Pas cette fois, pas avec elles. Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

_ Oh si je vais gagner ! Regarde-la ! La Méchante Reine, elle n'aspire qu'à cela… rejoindre pleinement les Ténèbres. Elle ne peut plus aimer, et plus personne ne lui fait confiance, c'est fini Elie !

_ Rien n'est fini ! S'exclame soudain Emma, folle de rage.

_ Et toi petit Cygne Blanc ? Tu es bien trop torturé pour te laisser aller. Vraiment Elie, c'est une cause désespérée à laquelle tu t'es vouée ! Une Méchante Reine ronger de colère et une Orpheline paumée a peine consciente de ce qu'elle est ! Vraiment … désespérée. Déclama Zoé d'une sombre voix.

Elie eu un rictus, comme si elle voyait une réponse là où personne ne comprenait la question.

_ Toi, tu vois le côté sombre des protégés, moi je vois le bon. Et je ne vois pas une Reine déchue et une Orpheline inconsciente mais deux magiciennes. Tu te souviens, la dernière fois que deux magiciens ont été liés par une de nos flèches ?

Zoé reste muette, elle perd son sourire carnassier. Emma et Régina se questionnent du regard mais Emma ne lâche pas son emprise sur Régina, elle la tient par la taille et son autre main serre la sienne. Elle a presque déjà oublié le venin dans son verre et ne pense qu'à empêcher Régina de rejoindre le côté obscur.

_ Alors tu te souviens ? demande Elie à Zoé.

_ Oui, Elie, je me souviens. Répond une Zoé soudain contrariée.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? Interroge Emma.

Elie penche la tête comme pour inviter Zoé à leur raconter.

_ Pff… ce sont de si vielles histoires ! Rétorque le Démon.

_ Zoé !

Les rôles semblent s'inverser, Elie semble avoir le dessus. Zoé s'exécute en soupirant lourdement, comme une enfant à qui l'on demanderait de réciter une leçon. Les Démons sont jeunes comparés aux Cupidons, ils sont violents et impulsifs là où les Cupidons sont sages et déterminés.

_ Ok, c'est vrai, chaque fois que deux magiciens se sont aimés… ça a créé des bouleversements exceptionnels.

_ De quels genres ? Interroge Régina, presque inquiète.

_ Genre le déluge ou la peste. Répond Zoé avec son large sourire de retour

Emma et Régina se regardent. C'est plus grave que ce qu'elles pensaient.

_ Oui le déluge à était provoqué par Noé et Nameeh dans Les Premiers Temps de la Vie.

_ Noé ? Celui de l'Arche ? Livre de la Genèse, Chapitre 7, verset 1 ? « Entre dans l'arche, toi et toute ta famille, car je t'ai vu seul juste à mes yeux parmi cette génération. De tous les animaux purs, tu prendras sept paires, le mâle et la femelle … pour perpétuer la race sur toute la terre. Car encore sept jours et je ferai pleuvoir sur la terre pendant quarante jours et quarante nuits et j'effacerai de la surface du sol tous les êtres que j'ai faits. » ? Demande Emma en récitant les mots d'un automatisme qui surprend Régina.

_Oui, ce Noé-là ! Lui et sa femme étaient les premiers druides et voulait éradiquer l'infamie et la barbarie qui s'installaient sur leurs terres. Mais Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Répond Zoé.

_ Oui mais cette fois-ci Cupidon a gagné. Noé et Nameeh se sont aimés et un monde meilleur à suivit. Souligne Elie.

_ Oui cette fois-ci. Rechigne à dire Zoé.

_ Il y a eu d'autres fois, d'autres magiciens ? Questionne Emma presque captivé par leurs mots et impatiente d'avoir des réponses.

_ Oui. Répond simplement Elie.

_ oh oui, il y en a eu … (Zoé porte un doigt à sa bouche et fait mine de réfléchir) La Fée Morgane et le Prince Vinémis, fils du Dragon, à l'époque du légendaire Roi Richard, ancêtre du Roi Arthur. Eux deux reçurent une flèche noire et leur Cupidon ne puis plus rien faire. La peste noire décima la moitié du Royaume tant Morgane fût triste.

_ Démon gagna ce jour-là. Ponctue Elie, neutre comme résigné des faits d'un temps passé.

_ Il y eût … Maître Yin'mê et la Dame Rouge, tu te souviens Elie, c'était nous ! Dans l'Ancien temps, le Mage du Roi Fou, Empereur de la Grande Chine, était tombé amoureux de la sorcière au service de la flotte des conquérants venu de l'ouest. La grande guerre sanglante fut évitée.

_ J'ai gagné à l'aube et le sang n'a pas coulé. Conclut Elie.

_ Oui tu as gagné mais nous avons combattus des nuits entières, des mois entiers et j'étais sur le point d'atteindre mon but, la Dame Rouge était de nature très cruelle et elle torturait ce pauvre Mage mais il fallut qu'il soit assez fort pour lui résister et pour finalement être le seul homme qui puisse lui plaire. Ah, j'ai horreur de tes bons sentiments !

_ Je n'y peux rien !

_ Je préfère les fins du style de celle du Sorcier Bellramma et de la ravissante Néméria. Le sorcier ne put ouvrir son cœur à la belle magicienne, qui fût son apprentie, et préféra l'enfermer dans les entrailles des montagnes et ne plus jamais revoir son visage qui le perturbait tant. Rongé de culpabilité mais incapable, par fierté, de regarder ses sentiments en face, il ne la libéra jamais. Mais jamais son royaume ne prospéra, la nature partout mourrait et les habitants migraient et le Royaume fut oublié. Et le Démon gagna !

_ Zoé, tu as encore tellement à apprendre. Dit Elie avec un léger mépris.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Zoé, parfois tu gagnes, parfois… tu apprends mais jamais tu ne perds.

Zoé reste muette pendant qu'Elie attend une réaction.

Régina réfléchit, elle est perdue dans sa tête quand elle sent la pression de la main d'Emma qui la tient toujours. Elle la regarde, celle-ci a du mal à soutenir son regard alors elle baisse les yeux. Emma est gênée, presque confuse, elle n'imagine pas que sa magie contrariée d'un amour perdu pourrait engendrer un cataclysme identique à ceux racontés par le Démon.

Régina prend conscience de l'importance de ne pas basculer du mauvais côté. Et honnêtement, en son for intérieur, un baisé ne suffisait pas, elle rêvait de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Zoé gagner. Elle a maintenant conscience que si l'amour échoue à ce stade, elle pourrait provoquer la fin de Storybrook ou pire encore. Elle se connait, elle sait de quoi elle est capable quand elle laisse la haine s'emparer d'elle. Elle ne peut pas laisser faire cela. Pas cette fois.

Régina prend les devants pensant peut-être avoir la solution.

Elle enlace soudainement Emma de ses bras, et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'esquiver ou protester, elle emprisonne leurs lèvres ensembles.

Elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds et appuie le contact à tel point que sa fougue attire les lucioles rouges.

Emma sent son cœur bondir et répond au baisé avec une fougue encore plus vivace.

Les lucioles blanches s'en mêlent et autour d'elles, un ballet de lumières rend la scène magique en moins de quelques secondes.

Elie sourit et Zoé enrage. Et soudain de puissantes vagues transparentes traversent la pièce, comme une onde de défense en forme d'écho magique qui épargne Elie sur son passage mais projette Zoé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les lucioles s'emballent et virevoltent en tous sens. Emma et Régina ne peuvent cesser de s'embrasser plus profondément à chaque instant et n'ont même pas vue Zoé voler au travers de la salle pour heurter le mur à l'opposé en faisant tomber avec un elle, un lourd tableau dont le cadre se brise.

Elie sourit en voyant Zoé à terre et sonnée. Elle se retourne vers ses protégées. Elle est presque gênée alors qu'elle a vu, dans sa vie de Cupidon, des milliers de couples consommer leur amour. Mais ce baisé, comme si elles jouaient leurs vies et leurs avenirs, était le plus intense qu'Elie est observée, les lucioles en étaient la preuve, jamais elle n'avait vu cela.

A chaque seconde qui passe se mêlent passion, fureur, tendresse, doute et désir. Les intentions sont multiples mais les gestes précis la passion qui les anime est rare. Zoé se relève mais baisse les bras. Elle pourrait dégainer son arc noir et tirer une flèche mais elle sait qu'Elie n'aurait qu'à ouvrir les ailes pour les protéger. Elle risque gros si elle tente le coup et qu'elle échoue. Elles se sont montrées aux yeux des protégés, c'est interdit alors mieux vaut ne pas aggraver la situation. Depuis des milliers d'années et bien plus encore pour ce qu'elle en sait ça ne s'est jamais fait. C'est pour cela qu'ils et qu'elles sont des mythes depuis la nuit des temps, depuis que les Dieux de l'Olympe ont délaissé les humains à leurs sorts. Elle abandonne, elle disparait dans son nuage noir.

Elie est satisfaite et voudrait féliciter ses deux âmes qu'elle a réuni mais Emma et Regina n'ont jamais cesser de s'enlacer. Et les lucioles envahissent toutes la cuisine et le salon attenant. Elie s'éclipse à son tour dans sa fumée blanche.

Elle rejoint Zoé assise dans la neige, sur l'arête du toit. Il fait nuit noire, les nuages couvrent le ciel, aucune étoile n'est visible et les flocons blancs brillent dans le vent. Aucun mot, aucun regard mais une complicité étrange. Elles sont liées malgré elles, elles se font la guerre sans cesse mais elles savent faire la trêve quand tout est fini et que l'une ou l'autre l'ait emportée. Pas de regrets, pas de ressentiments entre elles, elles sont Ange et Démon, elles sont sœurs et enfants de l'Olympe.

Elles restent côte à côte, en silence dans la tempête à admirer la neige. Elles attendront le jour, elles attendront les probables représailles car elles ont enfreint les règles des Dieux mais le calme est revenu pendant la tempête. Elie à gagner.

Chapitre 14. (Ratting T)

Dans le manoir tout est soudain redevenu calme. Les lampes se sont rallumées, plus de voix et de lumières étranges mais seulement le hurlement du vent et au loin le son de la télévision en sourdine résonne de nouveau. L'ambiance change, les lucioles s'effacent lentement et les lèvres d'Emma et de Régina se quittent dans un dernier souffle, presqu'à contre cœur. Elles s'étaient embrassées à en perdre le souffle, le sens du temps et de l'espace, il n'y avait eu plus qu'elles sur cette Terre pendant quelques minutes.

Elles ouvrent les yeux et leurs regards se retrouvent pendant quelques secondes avec moins de gêne mais plus de désir, et la petite flamme à nouveau brille dans leurs pupilles. Le souvenir du plaisir qui reste graver dans la pulpe de ses lèvres, pousse Emma à se lécher et se mordre la lèvre inférieure avant de relever la tête et de se rendre compte qu'il n'y a plus personne.

_ Elles sont parties ?

Régina ne répond pas, le regard dans le vide, elle est encore sous le choc, sous le coup de l'adrénaline de ce fougeux baisé, elle sent l'amorce du désir en elle, elle sent ses pouvoirs passés du bon côté en faisant gagner Cupidon. Elle ressent le changement flagrant qui opère en elle et c'est une sensation si étrange qu'elle a du mal à refaire surface.

_ Régina ! Elles sont parties !

Elle lève enfin la tête et regarde autour d'elle, tout est redevenu exactement comme ça l'était avant l'arrivée du Démon. Le calme de la tempête de neige, la pénombre dans le manoir, le feu dans l'âtre, seul un vestige de lucioles témoigne de la magie qui est passée par là et Régina les regarde danser au plafond.

_ On a gagné ? demande-t-elle.

_ Je crois. Répond Emma en s'approchant d'elle après avoir fait le tour des pièces comme un bon shérif.

_ Pas de flèche noire ? Pas de côté obscur ? Pas de Ténèbres ?

_ Non Régina… Ton baisé… les a fait fuir. Dit-elle en s'appuyant contre elle avec un léger sourire satisfait.

_ Vraiment ? pourtant Zoé pourrait encore revenir… les ténèbres en moi sont si…

_ Non, elle ne reviendra pas…

_ Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

_ Régina ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Tenta Emma avec toute l'insolence et le charme dont elle était capable.

La Reine fut prise dans ses derniers retranchements, elle ne pouvait plus nier après un tel baisé. Elle prononça le mot dans un murmure mais les yeux dans les yeux et Emma sentie toute la sincérité en elle, sincérité dont elle ne doutait plus en réalité.

_ Oui… Murmure-t-elle.

_ Alors Zoé ne reviendra pas. Conclut Emma.

Incapable de rompre le contact visuel, elles se dévoraient presque des yeux. D'un même élan, elles unirent leurs lèvres à en perdre encore le souffle pendant que les secondes défilaient vers les douze coups de minuit. Puis calmant ses propres ardeurs, Emma saisit la nuque de Régina pour la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

_ Régina, je ne veux plus aucun mensonge, aucun sortilège, aucun venin, entre toi et moi. Promets-le.

Le regard de la Reine ne vacilla pas une seule seconde au contraire de sa voix émue.

_ Emma, je … je te le promet.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un léger baiser, tendre et sincère. Emma ferma les yeux et s'en délecta jusqu'à sentir les mains de Régina trembler.

_ Tu as toujours peur du côté sombre de ton être mais ensembles je te jure que l'on peut…

_ Je ne peux pas renier ce que je suis. Je serai toujours la Méchante Reine, Emma. Je le serai toujours pour tous ceux qui oseraient s'en prendre à toi ou à Henry.

_ Je le sais. Et j'accepte ce que tu es.

_ Je jure de vous protéger jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…

Emma l'embrasse pour la faire taire avant que l'émotion ne la submerge. Elle répond à sa promesse par l'intensité de son étreinte. Dans un élan de désir, elle étreint ses hanches et elle la sert contre elle. Puis ses mains cherchent les boutons de son gilet en laine, un à un mais précipitamment, elle les fait sauter puis elle lui ôte des épaules. Pendant ce temps, Régina avait passé ses mains sous le pull d'Emma et cherchait la chaleur de la peau dans son dos. Toutes les deux s'abandonnèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Toutes les deux s'enlacèrent et se délaissaient des premiers vêtements chauds qu'elles portaient pendant leur siège face à la neige.

A présent, incapable de faire machine arrière et sans plus aucune envie de le faire, Régina la sert fort contre elle et l'emporte dans son nuage de fumée violette, qui avec Emma avait de légers reflets rose. Régina les fit réapparaitre sur le palier de sa chambre, au fond du grand couloir, au premier étage. D'un geste de la main, elle retira le sort qui protégeait Henry dans sa chambre. De loin, elles virent un fin voile de couleur se lever et disparaitre.

Puis, sans faire le moindre mouvement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement comme une invitation. Elle desserra légèrement son emprise sur Emma comme pour lui laisser encore le choix. Elle pose son regard sur elle comme pour dire que si c'est trop tôt, ce ne sera pas grave, ça ne changera rien car elle aussi n'est sûr de rien pour une fois.

Passé l'angoisse de savoir son fils à l'autre bout du couloir, Emma ressentit l'ardeur en elle qui redoublait. Elle prit la main de Régina et entra la première dans la chambre avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et des étincelles dans les yeux.

Régina la suit, et ferme la porte par la pensée sans la toucher.

Les volets clos, la nuit et la tempête plongent la chambre dans le noir totale. Régina claque des doigts et une dizaine de bougies, éparpillées dans l'immense et très élégante chambre du Maire, s'allument dans un souffle unique et magique. Emma sourit, c'est charmant, c'est romantique, l'ambiance se tamise mais leurs esprits s'échauffent. Emma balaye la pièce d'un regard rapide puis se retourne et embrasse Régina sans plus de détour. Elle plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes puis entre-ouvre la bouche et approfondit leur baiser. Régina l'empoigne presque violement et la soulève du sol. Emma rit et se laisse transporter de quelques mètres jusqu'au bord de lit. Les éclats de rire transportent Régina et un sourire étincelant illumine son visage. Emma repose pied à terre et affiche un air soudain ému, presque sérieux.

_ Ce sourire est bien trop rare sur votre visage Madame le Maire… murmure sensuellement Emma.

Régina tente de le cacher mais au contraire son sourire s'élargie encore plus. A la seule lueur des bougies, les yeux dans les yeux, elles ressentent à nouveau cet étrange sentiment qui les animent depuis qu'une flèche magique leur avait transpercer le cœur. Maintenant qu'elles ont pleinement accepter leurs sentiments, tout du moins devant Elie et Zoé -et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment – elles peuvent se regarder sans rougir, sans détourner les yeux, sans se mentir. Après la rivalité, il y eu l'amitié dans un intérêt commun certes mais elles avaient avoué à présent qu'il y avait bien plus que cela.

Régina se fige quelques secondes comme si elle avait une idée. Sans quitter l'étreinte de sa compagne, elle enclenche à distance la sono, elle avait copié la playlist d'Emma avant de lui rendre son porte clef en forme de cygne. Emma reconnut les notes et la voix de Monsieur Leonard Cohen et soupire presque de plaisir.

_ ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai copié tes chansons… dit Régina un peu fautive.

_ Tu as bien fait. Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ça.

Porté par les notes de musique et comme si elle n'en revenait toujours pas, Régina passa la main sur la joue d'Emma, comme pour constater qu'elle était bien là. C'était presque effrayant pour elle te la tenir dans ses bras, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de rien, elle avait toujours obtenu ce qu'elle voulait des hommes mais ne les aimait pas, si ce n'est Daniel qu'elle avait perdu tragiquement. Elle devait accepter de ne plus lutter, son cœur avait guéri et avait déjà promis son affection à sa pire ennemie. Elle devait maintenant pleinement se laisser aller.

Emma senti le doute dans son regard et pour la rassurer et la charmer, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Un sourire léger, du coin des lèvres, qui souligne ses yeux bleus pétillants. Elle lui chuchote à l'oreille : « je pensais que la Reine n'avait peur de rien ? », et ses mots sonnent comme un défi dans sa bouche. Elle lui répond les yeux dans les yeux « Emma je n'ai pas peur, j'ai envie de toi comme jamais je n'ai eu envie de personne … et c'est … ».

Emma ne la laisse pas finir, elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche. C'est juste ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre pour chasser sa propre peur qu'elle tentait de cacher. Vaincre le Démon par un baisé était une chose, que Régina avait fait à la perfection, mais passer le cap d'une relation charnelle en était une autre. Pourtant incapable de nier cet élan qui l'anime, sa raison s'efface à chaque baisé qu'elles échangent alors Emma ne résiste plus. Elle déplace ses lèvres dans le cou de Régina qui penche la tête sans réfléchir. Régina ferme les yeux, elle se laisse aller. Quitte à regretter, elle enferme les dernières voix dans sa tête qui lui souffle de résister. Elle passe ses mains autour de la taille d'Emma et la sert contre elle, elle retrouve ses lèvres et l'embrasse comme pour lui dire qu'elle n'a plus de doute.

Ses mains cherchent les boutons du jean d'Emma. Celle-ci s'empresse de passer les siennes sous le sous-pull que Régina porte comme dernière frontière avec la peau nue. Régina quitte la taille d'Emma pour lever les bras, Emma lui retire son vêtement en soie et dans le même élan elle se débarrasse de son t-shirt, puis cherche des mains, la ceinture de Régina. Elle lui ôte en vitesse et détache les boutons de son pantalon. Régina place ses mains sur les joues d'Emma, elle veut la regarder, simplement vêtu de la sorte, jean ouvert et sous-vêtement. Elle fait descendre ses mains jusqu'à sa taille, elle observe et sent sous ses doigts la silhouette parfaite et la peau douce d'Emma. Celle-ci rougit presque, elle sent les compliments dans le regard de la Reine.

Alors le cygne déploie ses ailes, elle emporte Régina avec elle et la bascule sur le grand lit. Elles s'effondrent sur l'épais couvre lit et Emma prend le dessus, elle se place sur elle, elle l'embrasse sans lui donner le choix, elle glisse une jambe entre les siennes, elle glisse une main le long de son corps, elle descend lentement, elle approfondit son baiser et sent Régina réagir. Le rythme cardiaque, la respiration, la tension, tout s'affole et autour d'elles quelques lucioles rouges et blanches s'invitent et dansent dans la chambre.

Emma égare ses lèvres dans le cou de Régina puis vers sa poitrine. Elle glisse sa main dans le dos de la Reine et atteint les agrafes du sous-vêtement en dentelle qu'elle fait sauter d'un seul geste. Le sous-vêtement prend de l'ampleur et découvre sa poitrine magnifique qu'Emma embrasse avec passion. Régina ouvre les yeux de plaisir et au plafond elle découvre les lucioles qui s'affolent tout comme ses sens. Leurs lumières et les bougies illuminent leurs corps à demi-nu et Régina se surprend à aimer ce spectacle plus que de raison. Emma se redresse et voit les lucioles à son tour, elle sourit, son regard brûle et reflète les flammes des bougies. Elle ôte elle-même le tissu qui recouvre sa poitrine et les yeux de Régina la dévorent avant de se relever elle aussi pour coller son corps au sien et retrouver le goût de ses lèvres.

A cet instant, sans qu'elle le sache, les nuages gonflent à l'horizon. Au milieu de la tempête de neige qui s'abat toujours sur Storybrook, un orage s'annonce au loin. Dans le calme relatif du vent qui balaye la forêt et des flocons qui tombent à perte de vue, le tonnerre soudain résonne en pleine nuit. L'orage grossit et s'approche de la ville. Sur le toit du Manoir, Elie et Zoé sont les seuls témoins de la beauté des éclairs qui transpercent les épais de nuages bondés de neige. Au loin, vers le port et l'horizon, la nuit noire est éblouie d'électricité mais la neige n'a pas cessé de tomber pour autant.

Elie regarde Zoé du coin de l'œil. Elle a gagné, elle en est sûr à présent. L'orage le prouve. Il est n'est pas naturel cet orage. Il est magique.

Dans la plus grande chambre du manoir, dans l'élégante décoration de l'antre privé de Madame le Maire, se joue une scène des plus charmante pendant que l'orage se rapproche du centre de la ville. Emma et Régina, en simple tenue d'Eve, se regardent dans les yeux et se glissent sous les draps. Les lucioles inondent la chambre au point de rendre pâle la lueur des bougies dans la pénombre. Elles illuminent la pièce pourtant l'ambiance reste tamisée et la magie opère. Les deux femmes se rapprochent, elles n'ont plus peur de rien, dans leurs regards se lit le désir et absolument plus rien d'autre. Comme coupé du monde, elles oublient qu'elles étaient ennemies, elles oublient qu'elles sont La Méchante Reine et la Sauveuse, censées se livrer une bataille sans merci. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'amour d'Henry qui les avait finalement réunies et sur un cupidon têtu qui avait rendu leur amour possible.

Sous les fins draps de soie couleur de nacre, leurs mains, leurs lèvres et leurs corps ne sont plus gouverner que par la tendresse, la passion et le plaisir de sentir un corps contre le sien et de le découvrir. Les baisés et les caresses s'enchaînent dans une valse sensuelle au rythme des douces chansons d'amour qui résonne et couvrent leurs gémissements naissants.

A mesure que leurs corps perdent patience, à mesure que leurs cœurs s'emballent, l'orage avance.

Toute la ville à présent se réveille sous les coups de tonnerre. Henry dans son lit, se recroqueville et se rendort. Il n'y a qu'Emma et Régina qui ne se rendent compte de rien. Comme coupé de la réalité, elles s'aiment à en perdre le souffle et la raison, et elles amènent les éclairs jusqu'au-dessus d'elles.

Il n'y a qu'Elie et Zoé, protégé de tout danger, qui admirent les rayons électriques surpuissants qui traversent le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes. Têtes penchées en arrière, comme deux enfants qui regardent les étoiles une nuit d'été, elles admirent les éclairs et entendent le tonnerre qui résonne jusque dans leurs os et leurs chaires. Zoé ne peut plus nier, elle a vraiment perdue cette fois-ci, mais au fond d'elle, elle n'est pas si déçue, car un tel spectacle valait bien le coup d'échouer.

Un éclair touche le sol dans le fond du jardin, Emma et Régina laissent leurs lèvres se quitter lentement, sans vraiment y parvenir.

Elles respirent lourdement et leur sang bouillonnent encore. Lovées l'une contre l'autre, les corps brûlants et en sueur, elles reprennent leurs souffles et entendirent enfin l'orage. Elles l'écoutent s'éloigner et se dissiper. Puis l'orage d'un coup cesse sans prévenir après des heures de violence. Les éclairs par dizaines qui illuminaient le ciel disparurent, la nuit redevint calme et seules les flocons continuèrent de tomber.

L'amour et l'orage fulgurant …La force et la tendresse… Régina et Emma sont alliées dans la vie et dans la magie maintenant. Elles se regardent dans les yeux pendant que les lucioles au plafond s'évanouissent. Emma questionne du regard, Régina répond.

_ Oui l'orage c'était nous. Dit-elle d'une voix plus sensuelle qu'elle ne le pensait.

_ C'était fou… Répond Emma maladroitement en rougissant.

Régina dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes et la serre contre elle comme pour lui avouer que c'était effectivement complètement fou ce qui se passait entre elles. Elle égara ses mains et ses lèvres à nouveau sur son corps et un dernier coup de tonnerre retentit au loin avant qu'elles ne s'endorment l'une contre l'autre au beau milieu de la nuit.

SUITE CHAP 15 FINAL.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 15 Final

Au petit matin un point brillant apparait, une spirale luisante s'agrandit en un tourbillon puissant au milieu du jardin enneigé. Un rayon de soleil éblouissant apparait. Henry se réveille grâce à un filet de lumière qui lui balaye le visage. Il ouvre un œil, baille et s'étire. Il pense que la tempête est enfin passé, il pense que les nuages sont partis et que le soleil est revenu alors il saute de son lit avec empressement, enfile son peignoir et sort de sa chambre. Il grimpe en vitesse au fort pour voir le jardin et le ciel. Dans sa course il renverse une des pierres de lave qui protège la maison, le sort est rompu et le voile se défait.

Dans le jardin tout est recouvert de neige et le ciel est toujours gris. La spirale au milieu du jardin commence à s'agrandir et forme un vortex vers un autre monde d'où la lumière jaillit. Henry écarquille les yeux et remarque par une autre lucarnes les deux jeunes femmes assises sur le toit. L'une en noir l'autre en blanc. Le charme est rompu et elles ne se cachent pas alors Henry peut les voir. Il comprend alors que ses mamans lui cachaient bien quelque chose. Il court sur le palier et appelle ses mères à tue-tête.

Emma et Régina se réveillent en sursaut dans le noir quasi-totale de la chambre qui donne sur l'autre côté du jardin. Elles sortent du lit et se couvrent avec les draps, elles se regardent et s'affolent. Prise de panique par les cris d'Henry et ayant soudain peur qu'il les surprenne, Régina claque des doigts et en une fraction de seconde, Emma et elle sont habillées. Emma ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire impressionné. Elles sortent de la chambre et le rejoignent dans le grand escalier. Il ne les a pas vu sortir ensemble de la même chambre mais il remarque leurs yeux cernés malgré une lueur nouvelle dans le regard qu'elles ont toutes les deux. Il leur décrit la scène tout en les conduisant à la tourelle.

Dans le vortex qui a atteint plus de quatre mètres de diamètre, un soleil rayonnant apparait, une gigantesque montagne se détache à l'horizon, les ruines d'une Ancienne Citée trônent sur chaque sommet au milieu des nuages, des éclairs grondent au loin mais le reste du ciel est d'un bleu pur et infini, et une rivière aux couleurs étranges coule au pied de la montagne, elle disparait dans une caverne qui mène aux Portes de l'Enfer. Une passerelle se crée en vielles pierres entre le Mont et le vortex jusque dans le jardin de Régina. Emma reconnait l'illustration du vieux livre, c'est exactement la même chose qu'elle avait eu ce matin sous les yeux.

Une silhouette se détache dans la lumière de cet autre Monde puis deux, puis trois. Zeus, Athéna et Aphrodite. Seigneur de la Foudre, Reine de la Guerre et Déesse de l'Amour.

Elie et Zoé se sont relevé et sont maintenant debout sur le toit. Les deux enfants de l'Olympe sortent leurs ailes sous le regard émerveillé d'Henry et de ses mères A l'inverse de leurs vêtements, leurs ailes leurs correspondes. Elie style New-Age Punk en noir, arbore d'immense ailes blanches, d'une envergure grandiose qui lui confère beaucoup de prestance Zoé en robe de soirée blanche déploie de petites ailes noires et abimées qui la rendent plus chétive.

Emma et Régina se regardent les yeux plein de craintes et de questions. Elie les remarque derrière la fenêtre de la Tour du Manoir. Elle leur fait un sourire puis un clin d'œil. Elle perçoit leur inquiétudes et tente de les rassurer. Elie et Zoé s'envolent du toit et se pose dans le jardin, face au vortex.

Au pied du vortex la neige avait soudain fondu et l'herbe était verte comme au printemps. Au pied des Dieux, Elie et Zoé s'agenouillent. L'air sévère de Zeus ne présageait rien de bon. Il se tenait droit, il mesurait plus de deux mètres, il était fort et musclé. Il avait le visage d'un homme très beau mais abimé par des siècles et des siècles de vie et de colère. Son regard est dur et perçant, ses traits sont figés et froid pourtant de lui émane une chaleur et une puissante fulgurante.

Athéna est plus en retrait, son regard est vif et intelligent, son visage est celui d'une femme forte qui a combattue et qui est fatiguée mais toujours redoutable. Rien, aucune émotion ne transparait sur son visage, elle est stoïque et froide.

Aphrodite est plus douce, plus jeune, plus belle. Son visage est le plus parfait des visages de l'Histoire de l'Humanité. Elle est la Déesse de l'Amour et d'elle émane un effluve de senteur hypnotisant. Ses yeux brillent, ses cheveux volent au vent en toute circonstances, son sourire est délicat et l'éclat de sa peau semble inviter à la caresse.

Les trois Dieux regardent Cupidon et Démon. Elles allaient être punies de la pire façon qui soit. Elles risquaient d'être déchues et bannies. Elles risquaient de perdre leurs statuts et leurs ailes.

La voix lourde et antique de Zeus résonne dans le silence du matin enneigé.

_ Enfants de l'Olympe.

_ Oui Oh Grand Zeus. Répondent en cœurs Elie et Zoé, têtes baissées.

_ Nous, Dieux de l'Olympe avons ressentis un bouleversement, une règle a été enfreinte. Est-ce vous les responsables ?

_ Oui Oh Grand Zeus. Répètent-elles.

_ Enfreindre une règle est passible de bannissement. Et vous n'avez pas enfreint n'importe quelle règle. Vous avez enfreint la première, la plus importante de toutes. Ne jamais se montrer aux yeux des humains, aux yeux des protégés. Ne jamais vous dévoiler et garder la magie intacte.

_ Nous savons Oh Grand Zeus, nous savons. Dirent de concert les deux enfants de l'Olympe toujours agenouillés.

_ Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

_ Rien Oh Grand Zeus. Nous nous en remettons à votre volonté.

Zeus brandit son sceptre et attire de petits éclairs à son bout mais Aphrodite pose sa main sur son avant-bras et tempère sa colère. La voix douce et chantante de la Déesse de l'Amour résonne à son tour comme si elle venait de très loin.

_ Zeus, mon Frère attend. Amour et compassion ce soir tu en as besoin plus que jamais. Trop de gens blessé pendant trop d'années, cela m'a traumatisé. Il faut s'arrêter maintenant. Il ne faut pas les condamner si vite. Dans ce monde où l'amour a du mal à trouver sa place. Dans ce monde sans magie où nous ne sommes plus que des légendes oubliées, auxquels on ne croit plus. Il nous faut changer aussi.

Elle se penche en avant et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Zoé et puis sur celle d'Elie comme pour sonder leurs âmes.

_ Zoélie. Mes enfants. Vous avez triché. Vous pouvez être déchues pour cela, vous le savez fort bien alors pourquoi avoir agir ainsi ?

Elie et Zoé se regardent furtivement. Jamais les Dieux ne posent de questions, et s'ils le font, toujours répondre ce qu'ils veulent entendre. Elles ne savent pas comment réagir. Toutes deux ouvrent la bouche mais aucun son ne sort.

_ Elie, petit Ange, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire cela ? Demande Aphrodite.

_ Mère, je … je l'ai fait pour accomplir ma mission. Vous l'avez dit, le monde a changé, les gens ne crois plus en nous alors … je me suis montrer… j'ai changé les règles et j'ai réussi. Mais sachez que mes protégés étaient aptes à comprendre, ce ne sont pas de simples mortels. Jamais je n'aurai pris ce risque sans ça.

_ Elie tu l'a fait sans hésiter une seule seconde. Et toi zoé tu l'a fait pour gagner sans réfléchir.

Aphrodite secoue la tête. Elle est mitigée. Elle se demande si leur couper les ailes est une si bonne idée que cela. Malgré tout, des siècles de tradition ne s'éliminent pas comme cela. Son visage devient froid et sévère. Elle se redresse et les regardent de haut.

La sentence allait tomber.

Emma, Régina et Henry assistent à toute la scène et les voix tonitruantes des Dieux passaient aisément le seuil des doubles vitrages. Emma sert la main de Régina dans la sienne sans quitter l'emprise qu'elle a sur son fils comme pour toujours le protéger. Régina fulminait, elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela à Elie. Elle se transporte dans son nuage noir et violet jusque dans l'allée de son jardin.

Emma hurle et veut la retenir mais c'est déjà trop tard. Régina apparait devant les Dieux, surpris et puis outré qu'elle se montre ainsi devant eux. Emma cogne sur la vitre mais dehors personne ne l'entend et n'y prête attention. Emma sent son cœur s'emballer, elle sort du Fort, elle dévale les escaliers en vitesse et se précipite dehors. Henry la suit.

Dans le jardin, Les Dieux toisent la Reine en silence. Elie s'est relevée et fait barrage de son corps et de ses ailes entre sa protégée et les trois Dieux. A l'arrivée de Régina, Athéna, la Déesse de la Guerre s'est approchée de Zeus comme un garde du corps se rapproche de son client à l'approche d'un quelconque danger. La Reine ne se dégonfle pas et soutient leurs regards quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec fracas et qu'Emma la rejoint en ordonnant à Henry, sur ses talons, de rester en arrière.

Elie sent le vent tourner, elle sent les ennuis s'annoncer. Elle veut épargner ses protégées de la colère des Dieux.

_ Régina, Emma, rentrez ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

_ Elie, dit Régina. Je ne peux pas les laisser te punir.

_ Laisse, tu n'y peux rien. Nous avons enfreint la règle, nous paierons. Mais toi et Emma ne devez pas vous en mêler.

_ C'est trop tard. Résonne lourdement la voix de Zeus.

Emma s'avance de quelques pas pour rejoindre Régina et lui prendre la main comme pour la soutenir même si elle ne sait pas très bien dans quoi elle s'engage.

_ Elie ? Qui sont ces femmes ? Demande Aphrodite

_ Ce sont mes protégées, Mère. Répond Elie en s'agenouillant de nouveau comme le veut la coutume.

_ Tes protégées ? Deux femmes ?

_ Deux magiciennes, Mère. Rajoute Elie avec assurance et respect.

Aphrodite et Zeus se regardent presque choqués. Athéna, elle, arbore un léger sourire en coin, discret, que personne ne remarque si ce n'est Emma.

La Déesse de l'Amour semble soudain perplexe. Deux femmes, deux magiciennes, c'était étrange et pourtant en les regardant de plus près, elle pouvait sentir la magie émaner d'elles. Elle comprit que l'Amour était bien là, la flèche avait atteint sa cible et l'empreinte indélébile dans leurs cœurs était visible. Rien n'était pêché dans son royaume d'Amour et tout était possible se plaisait-elle à croire alors elle n'allait pas s'offusquer. Elle changea sa façon de penser, son Cupidon avait détourné les règles pour unir deux magiciennes, cela changeait tout.

_ Comment vous nommez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle aux protégées.

_ Régina Mills.

_ Emma Swan.

_ Vous (elle fixe son regard sur Régina) Vous êtes la Méchante Reine de la Forêt Enchantée ?

_ Hum … (Régina eu du mal à répondre tant ce titre commençait à l'irriter) Oui, c'est moi.

_ Et vous (elle déporte son regard sur Emma) Vous êtes la fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant ?

_ Comment savez-vous cela ? dit Emma sans répondre à la question.

Elie se retourne et la fusille du regard. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on s'adresse aux Dieux.

_ Oui, je suis la fille de Mary-Margaret Blanchard et de David Nolan. Se reprend-elle.

_ Le Mal pur et dur, et le Bien innocent et délicat ? Elie ta mission était bien délicate, je l'avoue et Zoé a dû te donner du fil à retordre. (Elle se fige, elle réfléchit) Pour répondre à votre question Emma, les dieux ont toujours un œil sur ce monde et sur tous les autres… Effectivement, je sens que la magie est puissante en vous et mon Cupidon ne se trompe jamais, il sait qui doit être unis. Et je le sens aussi. C'est évident … mais la frontière est mince entre haine et amour. C'est très délicat comme situation. Vous sentez-vous prête avec les fardeaux qui pèsent encore sur vos épaules ? Vous sentez-vous capable de ne plus vous faire la guerre ?

Emma et Régina se regardent, soudain perturbées, soudain impressionnées mais grâce au fort caractère d'Emma, qui ne se laisse jamais impressionner bien longtemps, elle respire et serre la main de Régina dans la sienne comme pour y trouver le reste de force qu'il lui faut pour répondre.

_ Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Oh Grande Déesse de l'Amour, je crois que vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point les sentiments humains sont complexes, vous qui êtes bloqués sur votre montagne entre Ciel et Enfer. Ici, la vie est différente, ici la vie est rude et à ce jour, je ne peux jurer de rien mais … celui qui n'essaie pas, ne gagne ni ne perd. Alors laissez-nous … essayer. Et puis comme apparemment l'Amour est Magie et qu'il a suffi d'une flèche pour nous faire ouvrir les yeux, je pense que les dés sont déjà jetés !

Les Dieux sont choqués de cette franchise et de cette détermination cachée. Entre les mots, ils distinguent l'Amour qu'elle protège et ils tempèrent leur colère. Régina enlace les épaules d'Emma et se lance à son tour, incapable de rester sans réagir.

_ Ecoutez, Elie s'est dévoilé à moi parce que j'étais un cas presque irrécupérable, j'avais encore planifié des sortilèges épouvantables, j'avais encore tant de noirceur en moi qu'il m'était inconcevable de penser que quelqu'un pourrait m'aimer, et encore plus inimaginable que ce soit ma pire ennemie. Je… connais la frontière entre le Bien et le Mal, j'ai passé ma vie entière sur cette frontière, tantôt d'un côté tantôt de l'autre. Et j'ai choisi de rester du côté de la lumière depuis que Henry est entré dans ma vie puis que Emma m'ait ouvert les yeux alors c'est à moi de promettre de ne plus jamais basculer, de les aimer et de ne jamais les faire souffrir. J'en prend l'entière responsabilité, mais par pitié ne punissez pas Elie… ni Zoé. Si elle ne s'était pas montré jamais je n'y aurais cru… et je pense même que j'aurai lutter en sens inverse, j'aurai suivit l'influence de Zoé sans le savoir. J'aurai tout gâché…

_ Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Murmure Emma à son oreille.

Aphrodite semble touchée, Zeus parait encore peu convaincu et Athéna ne laisse rien transparaitre.

Aphrodite comprit pourquoi Elie avait pris tant de risque. C'était un cas à part, un cas presque voué à l'échec dès le départ et pourtant, elle avait réussi. Elle comprit qu'au-delà d'être de simples protégées, elles étaient l'avenir de tout un monde. Elles étaient les piliers de Storybrook, une ville unique en son genre. Elles étaient les dernières à croire aux contes de fée et à toutes ses légendes. Si elles deux ne s'aimaient pas, les temps à venir allaient être sombre. Aphrodite ferma les yeux quelques secondes comme si elle prenait la plus lourde décision de sa vie. Elle allait épargner Cupidon… et Démon. Elle allait convaincre son Frère Zeus, Seigneur Suprême de l'Olympe, de leur laisser leurs ailes et leurs pouvoirs.

_ Zoélie, mes enfants chéries. Je vous laisse une chance.

La peur qui gouvernait Zoé s'enfuit enfin et elle releva la tête pour remercier sa Mère d'un simple regard empli de bonheur, de surprise et d'admiration. Elie quant à elle, fait un signe de tête et fait vœux de ne plus jamais s'écarter du droit chemin. Aphrodite leur tend la main et toutes deux se relèvent.

Zeus leur fait signe de se décaler afin de mieux observer les protégées.

_ Ma Sœur bien-aimée, je respecte ta décision après tout ce sont tes créatures mais que faisons-nous des humains ? Dit-il.

_ Nous pourrions les épargner aussi. Répond simplement Aphrodite. Après tout mon Cupidon a gagné et je n'aimerai pas supprimer deux êtres tout nouvellement réunis.

_ Et toi Athéna ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu es Seigneur de la Guerre, sont-elles dangereuses pour nous ? Laisserons-nous des humains connaitre notre secret et vivre ?

Athéna, enfin sort de l'ombre de Zeus. Elle descend de l'estrade naturel que forme l'allé en pierre vers le Mont Olympe, elle pose le pied dans l'herbe où la neige à fondue, et le sol tremble sous son poids. Elle s'approche des protégées. Tour à tour, elle observe avec attention la Shérif et la Mairesse qui s'empresse d'afficher leur visage le plus sincère et courageux comme si elles passaient une inspection devant les bonnes sœurs ou un Colonel de l'Armée. Collé l'une contre l'autre, Emma n'a jamais lâché la main de Régina et cela les rendent plus fortes. Athéna sonde leurs âmes, Athéna jauge leurs courages et leurs valeurs. Elle ressent leurs forces de caractères et la force de leurs pouvoirs magiques. Elle est la Déesse de la Guerre et sait reconnaitre de valeureux guerriers quand elle en voit. Elle perçoit la noirceur dans le cœur de Régina, elle s'arrête devant elle, et se penche pour détailler les traits de son visage et la défier du regard. Elle sent le mal en elle mais elle sent aussi qu'elle mène intérieurement un rude combat contre les ténèbres. Puis elle regarde Emma du coin de l'œil. Elle sourit, comme si elle devinait ce qui les lies, comme si elle aussi avait un jour fait l'expérience d'aimer une femme. C'était vrai. C'était une Amazone. Athéna s'en souvient comme si c'était hier alors elle se retourne vers son Frère et conclut de sa voix unique et puissante.

_ Celles-là sont belles, puissantes et sincères. Laissons-leur une chance. Elles pourraient bien nous étonner dans l'avenir, elles pourraient bien accomplir de grandes choses.

Emma esquisse un léger sourire comme fière d'elle sans trop savoir pourquoi. Régina n'en revient pas, elle a, pendant un moment, bien cru que son passé allait la trahir et leur coûter la vie mais son discours avait été sincère et les Dieux savent reconnaitre la vérité du mensonge. Mais il n'en fût rien, elle avait assez changé pour convaincre les Dieux de l'Olympe.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi alors. Conclut Zeus de sa puissante voix avant de tourner les talons et d'arpenter le chemin qui mène à l'Olympe sans plus un regard vers ce monde.

Aphrodite tendit les bras vers ses enfants, Zoé et Elie, d'un même mouvement avancèrent vers le vortex quand Elie se stoppa pour regarder Régina. Elle lui chuchota des mots qu'elle seule pût entendre « Merci Régina, ton courage a sauvé nos ailes. Continue comme ça, tu es sur la bonne voie et je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi. Je ne faillirai pas cette fois. Tu mérites ta fin heureuse et tu l'auras. »

Régina écouta les mots et une larme salée roula jusqu'à ses lèvres en répondant « merci » de la même manière. Elie comprit, Régina la remerciait pour tout, pour l'avoir contrecarré dans ses projets de maléfices, pour la flèche, pour l'Amour, pour Emma.

Elie retrouva Aphrodite et Zoé et elles prirent le chemin des Montagnes ennuagées. Zoé replia ses ailes en passant près de la rivière des âmes perdues qui mène à l'antre de son Père Hadès. Elie se retourna une dernière fois et fit un clin d'œil à Emma comme pour ne pas oublier de lui adresser une dernière attention et un dernier encouragement à poursuivre son chemin.

Quant à Athéna, elle ferma la marche en jetant un dernier regard aux deux femmes qui s'étaient avancées au pied des marches en pierre. Puis elle s'adressa à Henry, qui était rester sous le porche, appuyé contre l'une des épaisses colonnes blanches de l'entrée.

_ Toi, petit soldat. Prends bien soin de ces deux femmes, elles sont magiques mais encore fragiles. Seul l'union fera la force. Souviens-t-en Petit Soldat.

_ Oui Madame je m'en souviendrai. Répondit-il avec un ton solennel naturel en rejoignant ses mères au pied du vortex.

Sans plus un mot, Athéna fit demi-tour et prit le chemin du Mont Olympe. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que le vortex commença à se replier sur lui-même en tourbillonnant. Régina fit reculer tout le monde et la spiral vers le monde des Dieux se referma en un fracas assourdissant et un souffle puissant. D'un seul coup, la lumière de l'Olympe disparut et le ciel gris au-dessus de Storybrook reprit l'avantage. La neige disparut par la présence des Dieux, recouvra vite la pelouse à nue. Emma et Henry était déjà à la porte pour se protéger du froid saisissant qui les frappaient mais Régina restait sous la neige, le regard dans le vague. Le passage vers l'Olympe avait complétement disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Emma ordonna à Henry de rentrer au chaud et retrouva Régina sous la neige.

_ Régina ? Rentre avec moi, s'il te plait.

Mais la Reine ne bougea pas d'un centimètre alors Emma employa les grands moyens. Elle se place face à elle, les yeux dans les yeux et la provoque.

_ Régina. Rentre avec moi. Tu vas attraper froid.

Régina réagit enfin.

_ Emma tu te rend compte de ce qui vient de se passer ?

_ Oui Régina mais on aura tout le temps d'en parler à l'intérieur et je te rappelle qu'Henry à tout entendu et surement tout compris. Il faut qu'on en parle avec lui. Il faut qu'on…

_ Emma, il faut qu'on parle toi et moi surtout… tout ça, est si soudain en vérité…

_ Régina, regarde-moi.

Emma la force à soutenir son regard. Elle la défie de lui mentir pendant que les flocons tombent en goutte humide sur leurs visages et leurs cheveux.

_ Régina, ne recule pas, pas maintenant. Je sais que tout cela est un peu précipité mais… ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas venir m'installer chez toi dès demain !

Emma fait mouche. Régina rit et son visage perd la confusion et la tristesse qui s'emparaient d'elle.

_ Régina. On va y aller doucement, on ne va rien précipiter ni rien dire à personne. Si ce n'est à Henry. Lui a le droit de savoir.

_ Et si ça ne marche pas entre nous ? Et si Henry le prend mal ? Et les gens, tes parents …

Emma, poussée par le froid et l'envie furieuse de se coller contre elle, chope les revers de sa veste et l'attire à elle. Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de son visage et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

_ Stop ! Régina soit sûr d'une chose. La flèche d'Elie a visée juste. Je… je suis amoureuse de toi … et peu importe si ça ne plait pas, je m'en contre fiche.

Régina réagit immédiatement à ses paroles. Ses yeux soudain sont plus expressifs que jamais, son cœur s'est emballé et sa respiration s'est bloquée quelques instants. Elle sent le sens des mots l'emporter dans un vertige enivrant et la petite flamme rouge danse dans son regard noir.

Emma sourit. Régina l'imite un peu plus timidement. Elle passe ses mains autour de sa taille et l'attire encore plus à elle. Lentement, en se regardant dans les yeux jusqu'à la dernière seconde, Emma et Régina échange un baiser tendre, léger et sincère. Leurs cœurs à l'unisson bondissent et sans rien pouvoir y faire, le baisé devient plus équivoque et dévorant puis redevient tendre et doux. La neige sur elles tombent de plus en plus, le vent glacial redouble ses forces et les pousse à rentrer.

Se tenant par la taille, échangeant des regards nouveaux, aimants et complices, Régina accompagna Emma à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. A l'abri de la tempête l'Amour pouvait enfin prendre son temps et s'épanouir sans plus risquer de basculer vers les ténèbres. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, contre la porte d'entrée, Emma embrassa Régina avant de rejoindre leur fils, assis devant la cheminée en répétant les mots qu'il allait leur dire. Il avait compris, il avait accepté sans même y réfléchir. Si au lieu de se haïr, ses mères s'aimaient, c'était parfait.

La tempête ne se décida pas à quitter les forêts du Maine et prolongea son siège encore quelques jours. Toutes la ville était paralysée sauf Emma et Régina qui, elles furent libérées de leurs entraves grâce à elle. La tempête les avait enfermées et obligées à faire face à leurs sentiments et leurs peurs. Ensembles elles avaient trouvées un nouveau chemin à suivre, mêlant Amour et Magie pour ne plus jamais se faire souffrir et pouvoir affronter tous les prochains défis qu'elles auront à relever et les tous les prochains combats qu'elles auront à mener.

Quand enfin les nuages se dissipèrent et que la neige cessa de déployer son voile blanc sur toute la ville, le ciel retrouva ses étoiles et au petit matin, tous les enfants et habitants de la ville se retrouvèrent dans les rues pour jouer ou déblayer. L'effervescence de la ville reprit ses habitudes.

Les traces de pas marquaient et défiguraient l'épaisse couche de neige et de glace et au beau milieu des rues, sans que personne ne remarque rien, entre les jeux des petits et grands, Régina et Emma se promenaient main dans la main sous le ciel de nouveau bleu et étrangement pure après le passage de cette tempête tourmentée.

Comme leurs cœurs dégager de tous soucis, le ciel était dégagé de tous nuages et la vie à Storybrook pouvait continuer presque comme avant. Si ce n'est que la Méchante Reine et la Sauveuse ne se ferraient plus jamais la guerre, bien au contraire.

FIN


End file.
